YugiOh GX: Armageddon The Fiend of Desolation
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: A new evil as surfaced and its up to Jaden and the gang with the help of two friends to bring em down Jaden X Alexis pairings Please Review
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own YuGiOh GX**

**(Just to let you know there Are Made Up Cards In this Story So please No Flames…. And yes this is **

**Jaden/Alexis pairing but also a well added adventure so hope you enjoy **

Jaden: What Does That Mean

Me: What are you talking about?

Jaden: The Jaden X Alexis

Me: Sweat Drops….. The Top Duelist at Duelist Academy and Still Clueless

Jaden: What are we going to Duel?

Me: No You Idiot….. Wait Maybe

Jaden: Really Ahh Sweet (Runs Off)

Me: Hey Where You Going

Jaden: To Tell Alexis to Get Her Game On

Me: Oh Boy Anyway Here's The Story

_-The Start of It All-_

It was dark, as the moon lit sky was sparkling across the ocean that sheltered Duel Academy. Many duels and adventures have come and gone. New friends made, old enemies vanquished. Even the sacred beasts have been summoned a couple of times throughout the years at Duel Academy. But one card remained sleep, a monster layed dormant underneath the Academy, waiting for someone powerful enough to pay tribute to his power so he can feed on their souls and rise again.

This card was a dangerous one; it destroyed many and left nothing but desolation, and destruction in its tracks. It feeded on the souls of the greedy and struck with the force of violence. This card was a threat to all living things, and spirits, even duel monsters. After a great war was waged the monster Armageddon was sealed by the Pharaoh and locked away on the very Island, where duel academy now stands. Only few knew of this story, and only few still wanted to tamper with the source of Armageddon's power, disregarding the consequences it may have. Now with it secret Whereabouts known a new threat appears to try its hand at controlling Armageddon's power.

_-A boat pulling up at the shore of duel Academy-_

It was the beginning of the second year at duel Academy, and many new faces have shown up ready to take their dueling to the next level. Some have transferred from North Academy, and some from other parts of the world, but there was one specific duelist that stepped foot on the island. He wore an outfit that looks similar to Jaden, but his shirt was white, Black jean shorts, that stopped a few inches past his knees. He wore a Black jacket that had a White dragon engraved on the left side. He also wore a black bandana tied around his head, and his shoes were black with a white outline. His eyes were light brown; the same color has his messy, untamed hair.

As the young boy looked the around the island feeling lost like the rest of the students, that's until Chancellor Sheppard arrived at the docks to meet all the new duelists.

"Good morning to you all" he said cheerfully "welcome to duel academy I'm sure you've all came to learn and grow and show off what you got" he continued

The new kid looked at him and was bored out of his mind, and he started to space out." Wow" he thought " I heard about this place, it looks better than on the brochure" he glanced around some more and noticed that chancellor had stopped his greeting speech, and was looking at him with a grin on his face which made the boy a little confused.

"That's him" chancellor thought. "The young duelist that he mentioned" Chancellor walked up the boy and smiled cheerfully, with the kid returning it but still had the confused look.

"what did I do something already" the boy stammered nervously" Great 2 minutes at a new school and already I'm in trouble. What am I going to my mom? Detention the first 2 minutes and I get detention."

Chancellor looked at him and nodded in disapproval. "No….No not at all you're perfectly fine but could you please come with me I'll show you personally to your new class.

"Sure escorted by the Chancellor this is great" the boy stated "ha royal treatment already, I think I'm going to like this place" he said smiling walking with hands behind his head.

As the two started walking chancellor noticed the dragon engraved on the side of his Jacket, seen the bandana hanging around his head, not to mention the colors of his attire.

"Hmm the dragon, the black and white he is the one" he thought and smiled as they walked into duel academy heading for Dr. Chrowlers class.

_-Few Minutes later-_

"Great I'm late again, I'm going to be in for it" Jaden said running full speed towards his class..

"Now class I would like you to welcome our ne….."Chrowler was cut off when he saw Jaden bust through the classroom door.

"Jaden what an unpleasant surprise" he said in a low tone.

"Sorry I'm late teach…really this time it wasn't my fault you see…" Jaden tried to explain is excuse when Chrowler interrupted again.

"Never mind that slacker ill deal with you later but could you show our new student some respect" yelled Chrowler as he looked at the new student and smiled thinking he can turn this one into a Oblisk student

Jaden looked at the new student and something caught his eye. He looked familiar like he seem him somewhere before.

"Hmmmm you look familiar do I know you?" he asked questioningly.

The boy looked up at Jaden and smirked.

"Jaden you don't remember me…..its Rakaia!" he said

"WHAT!" Jaden took a step back from the shock and looked at him again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rakaia was an old friend of Jaden before he left duel academy. Those two had been through so much, and after the last ordeal he didn't believe that Rakaia was even alive.

"Rakaia" he said shocking

_**Whose Rakaia and what's the connection between him and Jaden and what's in store for our young heroes.**_

_**Sorry this is my first fic but there will be tons more just give me a review on the prologue and ill update with more chapters I promise to deliver more chapters.**_


	2. The Beginning

_**( I don't own any Characters or anything for that matter trust me if I did this wouldn't be just a mere fanfic now would it) **_

Me: Alright I think I did pretty well on the prologue

Jaden: Well If U asks\ me it could use some work and I didn't see Alexis

Me: Well Nobody asked you and shell come in this chapter I got to fit everyone in

Jaden: Well Hurry up I want to duel

Me: You know what I'm about tired of you

_Chapter 1_  
_the Beginning, A New Adventure_

Rakaia smirked at Jaden, and gave a small laugh

"you act like you don't remember me buddy" he said calmly which made Jaden let out a small laugh still standing in front of the class making Chrowler angrier by the second

JADEN SIT DOWN NOW! Yelled Chrowler "I will not have some slacker think he can come to my class late and disobey my rules NOW SIT DOWN! He yelled again.

Jaden and Rakaia was shocked at Chrowlers outburst and Jaden quietly took his seat next to Syrus and Hassleberry.

Meanwhile through the whole ordeal a certain blue oblisk was looking down from her seat at Jaden and smiled.

_He's so cute when he's like_ _that_ she thought _wait what am I thinking " __**Aww how cute you thinking of your boyfriend your love one**__" _her heart said back_ " No I'm Not and he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend who happens to be a boy. _Her mind fought back."_ and I don't love him……….do...I …..No ….no that's impossible me an oblisk in love with a Slifer. _Her Mind juggled the thoughtbut was interrupted in her thinking when Mindy and jasmine started poking her to see if she would come out of her daze she had while she was staring at Jaden,

Huh… Oh Mindy it's you she said relieve that it wasn't Chrowler that caught her daydreaming

Ummm…duh she said like she was pointing out the obvious. "What's with you Alexis you been staring at Jaden like that for awhile now what's on your mind.

Huh nothing nothing I swear and I wasn't staring at Jaden he just had to be in that direction. She spat out quickly

Mindy I think Alexis's crush is becoming more than a crush said Jasmine.

It's not a crush she growled… Jaden is just mine friend that's it she argued

Mindy and jasmine both knew that Alexis was lying her mind said one thing but her heart meant another but deciding to let her figure it out herself they turned back around and decided to pay more attention the new student of the class.

Class now I want you make Rakaia feel right at home even though he will be bunking with Jaden and the rest of the Slifer slackers Chrowler said has he amused himself

"Wow a Slifer man I don't know what you're talking about but that's my favorite Egyptian card" he said making Chrowler look like a fool

"Grrr good then you should feel right at home with the others" he said in a low tone. "Great we got another Jaden on Campus arrgghh the world isn't big enough for two slackers such as them" Chrowler gritted his teeth and ushered Rakaia to take his seat right beside Hassleberry and he laid back a little bit to get comfortable.

Chrowler was about to continue teaching but yet he was interrupted by another student that walked into the room but this student was a returning student and Alexis was shocked out of everybody.

"Oh my god" Alexis said shockingly

"What is it Ale...OH WOW!"She said astonished.

"LUNA!" Alexis and Mindy said in Unison

Jasmine just looked at her with the same surprise look her face

Chrowler turned around and smirked at the oblisk walking through his door

"Well now long time no see" he said has he looked her

"Glad to be back" she said with the same tone as Alexis as she walked towards the center of the classroom and caught everybody attention

"Go ahead Luna tell the class who you are most of them know you but I think you need to remind some of these slackers who you are" he said with assurance in his voice

"Sure why not, I don't have a problem with reintroducing myself" she said has she looked up at everybody "My name is Lunamaria Hawke…….The real Queen of Oblisk Blue" She said dominantly looking Alexis straight in her eyes with that classroom looking at the both of them.

Alexis was heated and she stood up about to say something until Mindy grabbed her arm and pulled back down.

"Well hey Alexis Long time no see" Luna said Glaring at Alexis but smirking with the victory smile on her face

Alexis growled at her intently

"_how could she be back, I thought she left for good_"" Darn it" her mind was racing has the former queen to Alexis had returned.

While Alexis was wrapped up in the glaring contest with Luna Jaden turned around and looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes

"Wow" he said

"What's the matter Jay" the small Slifer said next to him

"I never seen Alexis so mad before" Jaden said reaching out for her

"Umm Jay I don't think that's such a good id…..Relax Sy" Jaden said cutting him off and carefully grabbing Alexis arm which made Alexis freeze to his touch. Suddenly she didn't feel threaten or hate at all she felt warmth take over her body, and she slo0wly turned her head towards the source to see Jaden Cheerful smile which calmed her down greatly;

"Lex you ok" he said his voice so calm and soothing Alexis had no choice but to calm down she smiled back and took her seat leaving Luna staring intently at Jaden and smirked.

"So what's so special about her" said Rakaia Blurted out

"She used to be Queen of Oblisk Blue and Rival of Alexis" Stated Chazz " Those two always went at for the title of Queen of Oblisk Blue" well Luna did anyway Alexis could care Less about the name but she didn't want to get beat by Luna so she fought against her for it".

Rakaia looked at Luna and smirked "wow some story" he said

"Yea it is but that's my Alexis always wanting to be the top duelist she can be" Chazz said with hearts filling in his eyes which made Rakaia take a step back from him in a hurry

"Ok yea you're weird" he said

Luna looked amused at what she saw but knew there was business that had to be taken care of so she motioned to Chrowler to move closer to her and she whispered in something in his ear and he nodded in approval.

"Class will now end early but Will Jaden, Alexis, chazz, meet with me in the Chancellors office at once" he said sternly and walked towards the Chancellor's office

Rakaia looked clueless he wanted to know what the fuse was all about and for that matter the rest of them did to.

Rakaia looked at Luna and walked towards her and she gave him a stern look

"Hey" he smiled "what's that all about?" he asked hoping she would answer the question

"Well slacker it's something you don't need to be worried about your not experienced enough to understand" she said coldly

Rakaia gritted his teeth, he's been through more than she knows and he wasn't going to let her tell him what he's capable of understanding or not.

He glared at her and she glared back, but something sparked in Luna and made her mind think

"_Wow no one really ever glared back at me but Alexis_" She thought all the boys would be scared of her for some reason. But she felt dominate when they did it made her feel in control.

"Who are you anyway" Rakaia asked questioningly and irritated at the same time

"I told you who I was wasn't you listening Dork" he answered about in the same cold tone

"Whatever I could care less who you are just tell me what's going on or ill find out from somebody else" he countered but in a voice that sounded like he wasn't backing down from the cold Oblisk

Luna looked at his soft Light Brown eyes and she could tell that he's been through a lot. Pain that she couldn't even probably deal with

"_Poor Kid_" She thought

"Look I'm Sorry just in a bad mood today" she Smiled "come on lets go to the Chancellor's office and ill explain everything" she said calmly with a smile.

Rakaia smiled cheerfully and started to walk out the door until he realized something

"Wait……how do I get to the office" he said confusingly

Luna had a sweat drop on her head as she shook her head and smiled "follow me" she said as she walked past Rakaia leaving him to follow

Meanwhile Jaden Alexis and Chazz had already reached the Office with Chrowler looking confused as to what might be going on.

"So what's Teach" Jaden asked curiously

"I don't know Jaden but she sounded serious" Replied Chrowler

"I bet its nothing that The Chazz couldn't handle" Chazz stated as he raised his finger in the air "and with my Princess Alexis by my side we can't be defeated "he finished

Alexis shook her head and sighed a worried sigh which caught Jaden's attention

'You ok Lex" He asked calmly

Alexis looked at him and shook her head but Jaden wasn't the type to be fooled and he looked at her with worry in his eyes

"Alexis what's wrong" he asked again

Alexis looked at his eyes and smiled on in the inside her heart was racing and pumping do the fact that she close to the one she loved and he was watching over her

" _I see you're At it again_" her hearted stated " _would u shut up_" her mind returned " _I told you he's not my Boyfriend he's just a friend…….A friend I feel comfortable with_" it said ….. "_Yea right_" her heart retaliated.

Chazz was getting Jealous that Jaden was all over Alexis and he wasn't having it

"Hey Slacker" he Shouted Get away from my Alexis" he finished

"Chazz I'm Not your Alexis and Never will be I Love dueling and that's it nothing more" she said sternly looking at chazz with no emotion in her eyes but turned back around and Jaden and felt that warmth overtake her body again.

"_Yea that's what she says_ "her heart mocked

Jaden Smiled on the inside and was relieved but then he knew that she would never go for Chazz. It simple why. He thought about it…."_hmm why wouldn't she go with Chazz_" he thought "_oh yea….because he's a creepy Idiot_" he stated in head triumphly.

Jaden smiled at Alexis and wanted to get closer to her but was a little nervous about his feelings towards the oblisk and didn't know if she would return them so he left it at that. Soon after Rakaia, and Luna entered the room with Chrowler looking more nervous by the second. A second later Chancellor Sheppard enters as well with a more serious look on his face.

He sighed deeply and started to speak slowly

"I never thought it would come to this" he started

"Come to what Jaden" asked curiously

"Jaden how can I put this….well you remember the sacred beast do you not" he asked

"Yea so" Jaden answered

"Well under Duel Academy is another card, A Card far more powerful then the Sacred beast and The Egyptian Gods put together

"WHATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody said in Unison

"yes its true and I know there are only a few of you left, but there is a great evil coming to claim that card and if he does, you don't have to worry about graduation or anything because the world will be destroyed as we know" he finished

"What!" said Alexis  
"Wow this is Serious" added Jaden  
"No way" Said Chazz  
"Unbelievable" stated Rakaia  
"Unfortunately its true" ended Luna

"You see" she began "A Band of duelist are on the way here to the island now as we speak, and their no strangers to the shadow games as a matter of fact they thrive off the shadows. And their willing to do anything to get their hands on that Card" She finished

'So what is this card" asked Jaden anxiously

"The Card it's….. It's……… Armageddon the beast Of Hades "said Chancellor lowly.

"Wow Armageddon" Jaden stated" what I wouldn't give to duel him" he said cheerfully

"Your aren't Kidding" Rakaia added "now that would be a duel"

Alexis and Luna looked at each other and glared once again but it was cut short when Alexis walked towards her

"How do you know about this" she asked demandingly

Luna Sighed and a look of sadness took over her face, which made Alexis drop her cold hardy glare at her

"Alexis a lot has happened since I left duel academy I mean I know we been through a lot, but honestly I really just want to be friends I know I said some mean things back in the class but you know me and my image, and beside I don't want to see my best friend cast to shadows" she said sadly

Alexis looked her and smiled warmly and nodded her head as if she understood and put her hand on her shoulder

"It's ok I understand" she said calmly before turning about around facing everyone else

"Well guys I guess we ain't got no choice but to protect that card" Jaden said anxiously

"Wait" chancellor cut in "take this it's the two keys to the basement door that unlocks to get that card please protect it?

He gave one to Jaden and Rakaia ran and grabbed the other one before Chazz had a chance to even think about touching it

"Hey slacker I was going to guard that key" He shouted

"And what makes you think you can guard it" Rakaia snapped back

"Cause I'm the Chazz and if any dumb duelist even thinks they can get their hands on that key ill Chazz them up ..Permanently." he finished

"Wow Big talk from someone who puts the in front of their name….and wait aren't you a Slifer to" Jaden countered

Chazz now burning up inside gave Rakaia a evil look.

"Give Me the Key Slacker" he threaten

"How about you get a life" Rakaia snapped back then chancellor cut in

"Boys Boys Boys" "it's ok Chazz I added Rakaia to the Duel Academy for a reason he's no ordinary duelist" Chancellor stated

"That's right and don't worry about anything this key is safe with us right Jay" Rakaia smiled has he looked at Jaden and Jaden returned the smile and posed like he normally would

"That's right no duelist is going to unlock that door I Promise" he stated

Which made Alexis Think? _He's so cute when he makes promises_…**Aww there it is again admit you love him**" her heart stated "_Oh will you shut up_" her mind fought back.

Luna was standing beside her but had her own little battle has she looked at Rakaia

In her mind" _you know for a Slifer he's cute …_ **Ah it's about time you found someone you can share your feeling with**" her heart stated "_oh No don't you start_" Her mind battled back

_-Meanwhile-_

_-In the shadows-_

A Dark Organization known as the Dark Duelists had already pinpointed the whereabouts of Armageddon and started to set their plan into action. A group of duelists that ranked topped around the world were assembled by the dark leader Dante to help built his dark army of duelists and remake the world with Armageddon's power.

"Is everything ready" Dante stated quietly as he lifted his head only you couldn't see it due to the fact that he wore a black cloak covering his body. All you could see was his red eyes.

"yes" another figure said as he appeared beside Dante " everything is going according to plan Master, we leave on your orders"

"excellent" Dante said has he smirked and turned to face the figure that appeared beside him

"Crayus set sail for duel academy, I got a old friend that I haven't seen" he said menacingly

"Of Course right way" Said crayus has he took a couple steps backwards and disappeared into the shadows

"Soon old friend, Soon Armageddon will be released and the world will be remade in my vision" he stated as he started to walk off into the shadows " too bad you won't be around to see it" he ended has he disappeared into the darkness laughing maniacally.

Whoa! So that's it for chapter one and it looks like some crazy stuff is going down at duel academy and what's up with Alexis and Luna and can Jaden and Rakaia guard the Sacred keys, and who the heck is Dante find out next time On YuGiOh GX.

_(__**Lunamaria Hawke the Character from Gundam Seed I borrowed her and you may see some more from Gundam seed to but don't worry it's no more Characters I hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Rakaia The Dragon Duelist

_**Again I do not own any of these Characters or the ones I put in it so Now that we got pass that on with the story **_

Jaden: Wow I see you got some strong duelists for us huh

Me: Yea I Just can't decide if I want them to beat you or not

Jaden: Hey! Why would you want that?

Me: Because I'm me

Jaden: But I thought the story was about me and Alexis

Me: So your point is if I want you beat up you will get Beat up

Jaden: that's so unfair

Me: I know it is lol

_Chapter 2  
Rakaia the Dragon duelist _

After leaving the Chancellor's office Jaden was walking with Alexis, while Rakaia and Luna became good friends and leaving Chazz behind

"HEY!" He screamed

Rakaia turned around and looked at him confused

"Hi, how ya doing." he said jokingly

"Don't' play with me Slacker, you keep thinking you can make your own mark around here then I'm gonna have to show you who's the real boss around here." chazz stated has he was getting angrier by the second that ever since Rakia came in the picture he was getting treated like garbage. It was bad enough that he found that Alexis may have feelings for Jaden but now this Slifer was making jokes oh no he wasn't having that.

Rakaia looked at him and tilted his head.

"I thought the chancellor was the boss." he said mockingly

Chazz fell anime style and got back up and growled at Rakaia.

"You know what I've just about had enough of you Slacker!" he yelled

"And I just about had it with that word!" Rakaia stated

Jaden, Alexis and Luna looked on at the two

"Wow Chazz is really heated by him" said Luna

"Yea that's chazz for you he's heated by everybody" Laughed Jaden

"Yea just forget it Rakaia he's just messing around" Alexis stated

"THE CHAZZ DOESN'T MESS AROUND, look kid if you really want to earn your spot at duel academy you got to beat me in a duel" Chazz grinned evily thinking that he was just an ordinary duelist that didn't know what he was doing

Rakaia Smirked at that offer and grabbed his deck

"You sure you want to do that" he grinned

"Uh Oh" said Luna

"Ahh Sweet we get to see a duel" Jaden said happily he really wanted to see Rakaia deck that's all

Alexis smiled" Yes this should be interesting"

Rakaia Grabbed his deck and inserted it into his duel disk as Chazz did the same

"Alright LET'S DUEL" they said in unison

4000 LP appeared on Rakaia and Chazz duel disk, as the duel began

"Alright ill go first" said Rakaia

"Alright my first ill summon Baby dragon in attack mode" he yelled and next ill play the magic card Baby Brother, this little baby allows me to Summon another Baby dragon from my deck to the field, So come on out Baby Dragon. Rakaia finished as he looked at the two baby dragon's on field.

"So now I got two baby dragons on the field and just as Jaden would say I throw down a face down and end my turn" he said

Baby dragon's 1200ATK/600DEF each

Chazz wasn't impressed instead he merely laughed the new duelist thinking he was nothing but a joke

"Whatever that still won't be good enough to defend you from the Chazz" he stammered

"Will You Stop Putting the word the in front of your Name is Annoying" yelled Rakaia from across the field

"Grrr Shut up Slacker" Chazz said as he gritted his teeth

"Wow two monsters on the first turn" said Jaden as he smiled

Luna looked at Rakaia and saw determination in his eyes

"Wow his eyes. So this is how he duels two monsters in one turn" she thought to her self

"Wow I see why Chancellor said he' no ordinary duelist" Added Alexis

"Yea I wanna duel him next" Shouted Jaden

Rakaia smirked at Jaden remark and waited for Chazz to draw

"Alright then ill draw" He said ill start off with Armed Dragon Level 3 and I put down a face down card and end my turn. Chazz remarked

Armed Dragon Level 3 1200ATK/900DEF

"Now Slacker show me what you got" Chazz said like he was going to win the duel

Rakaia looked at his Hand as he drew his next card and smiled

"Chazz" he said "this turn will end the duel"

"What!" You're bluffing Slacker that's impossible" He yelled

"Wait one move are you serious" Jaden asked

"One move" Luna thought

Alexis just looked on amazement

"You can't possibly beat me in one turn it's not possible" he screamed

"Against someone like you I doubt it" Rakaia looked at his card again and smirked

"It's over Chazz" he yelled " I Play the Spell Card Sky line Dragon with this card I can sacrifice two Dragons on my field to Summon another dragon. So Alright I Sacrifice Baby Dragons to summon the almighty FREEDOM DRAGON" with that the baby dragons faded away and a light shined and out appeared the Freedom dragon. (_**Strike Freedom Gundam In Dragon Mode picture**_ _**it**_) 2800ATK/2500 DEF

"WHAT THE!" said chazz has he stepped back" what is that thing"

"Chazz Meet Freedom Dragon one of the three Seed Dragons" said Rakaia as he smirked

"What one of the three you're going to summon two more" he stated scared a bit

"No I said I'm going to beat you not crush you" Laughed Rakaia

Luna looked on as was surprised by the Card Rakaia played

"wow what a card and he s so cute when he's about to win" she thought, her mind was wondering off until her heart butted in again " _still thinking about him aren't you_ it said, _Oh Shut _up _I'm not thinking about him like that_" her mind fought back _" Oh Sure you aren't" _her heart replied

Jaden looked on at the dragon and smiled and literary jumped out of his shoes

"Ooo wow this is so cool Freedom dragon" Hey Rakaia were next got that Jaden said smiling

Alexis Looked at Jaden and couldn't help but smile herself. "_He's always the happiest when he duels; I love that smile_" she thought. "_That's not only thing you love_ "her heart stated. "_Oh No not you again we already been through this I don't love Jaden I just like him as a friend_" Her Mind stated

"Alexis Alexis! …."Jaden called out. Alexis was broken out her train of thought when she notice Jaden was calling her Alexis turned around and faced Jaden and he returned the smile.

Even though there was a duel going on she couldn't keep her attention off Jaden, she blushed at the fact the he called her name it just soothe her  
"_HA! So much for liking him_" her heart taunted. "_Oh will you shut up_" her brain said

"Alright Chazz no w I'm gonna activate my Dragon special ability. Freedom Strike and the name says it all this ability lets me destroy any trap or spell card out on the field" Rakaia said as he smirked knowing he was giving Chazz the whooping of his life.

"Alright Freedom Dragon Go Attack with Freedom Strike" Rakaia yelled as Freedom Dragon flew towards Chazz face down Card Obliterating it

Rakaia 4000LP

Chazz 4000LP

"Now Freedom dragon Attack Armed Dragon Level 3!" yelled Rakaia (imagine strike freedom Gundam Attack yep you guessed it) Final Shining Dragon blast!" Yelled Rakaia

Has Freedom Gundam Open his mouth he let out a burst of energy evaporating Armed Dragon which took 1600 LPs away from Chazz leaving him with 2400  
Chazz grunted and laughed at him" you said one move I guess it's my turn he said as he was about to draw a Card

"Wait! I'm not done Rakaia said " I activate my dragon 2nd Special ability which allows me to attack your Life points directly" he shouted

"But that Means" chazz Started

"That's right it's Over Now Attack freedom dragon. DRAGON HYPER BLAST" He Shouted

Has the Freedom dragon Appeared In Front Of Chazz and opened his mouth again Chazz stepped back nervous and started scream and the dragon let out a big burst of energy knocking Chazz on his back bring his life points down to Zero

Rakaia looked At Jaden and smirked and they both said in Unison "And That's Game"

Luna and Alexis smiled at both of them and said at the same time" there so cute when they do that"

Then they blushed and looked at each other

"Ok Tonight we need to talk" Alexis Stated with her cheeks growing red

"Yea I agree" Luna returned

Rakaia looked at Chazz and smirked and then brought his innocent face in has he helped him up

"Look Chazz I ended the duel quickly for a reason" Rakaia Began

"You what! What are you saying Slacker, You Can't possibly believe you would beaten me if you didn't have draw that card" Chazz stated not believing the fact that he was beaten in only two turns.

"Actually yes I would have, you see I called out Freedom Dragon Cause he my top Favorite out of the 3 but that doesn't mean I didn't have another in my hand waiting" Stated Rakaia

Chazz head fell low as it was getting late he just turned around and walked back to his room

"Well it is getting late we better head back to" said Jaden has he began to walk off but then felt the presence of soft eyes land upon him has he turned around and saw Alexis staring.

"What's up Lex" Jaden Smiled?

Alexis looked at him and blushed she loved that pet name he gave her

"Oh... It's nothing I just wanted to tell you good night ok" she smiled she wanted to tell him more but now didn't seem to the right time so she didn't.

Jaden blushed at that and thought to himself "Wow that's a first"

"You to Alexis sweet dreams ok" Jaden said with a smile knowing it had to be more behind that good night but he decided to leave it be.

Alexis smiled and thought to herself "If you only knew the half of it"

Luna looked at Rakaia and decided to walk him away from Alexis and Jaden

"Um Good Night ok" She said Shyly, Rakaia looked at her and thought to himself "She's a lot nicer than she was when I first met her" I wonder why"

But he smirked and gave her the biggest smile he could and returned the gesture

"Night Luna Hope you sleep well" he said blushing a little

Rakaia started walking off little heading towards the Slifer dorm and Jaden followed by stopped himself and turned around

"Oh and if you need anything you know where to find me" he shouted

Which made Alexis blush redder than the jacket Jaden was wearing?

"Wait he thought" what made me say that he blushed

Has the group parted there ways for now a dark ship approached the island and landed on shore

"The time has come now Phase one will begin" Dante said slowly has he walked on shore followed by his team of dark duelist.

Sorry got to end it here I hope you enjoyed it so far but find out what happens in the next chapter imam focus on Alexis and Jaden more throughout the story although I think I doing a pretty good job now


	4. Duel of Lust! Jessica Vs Alexis

_**Once Again I don't own any of this **_

Jaden: Wow

Me: What

Jaden: When do I get to duel him

Me: Who

Jaden: You

Me: Jaden get a life and think about something else

Jaden: I Am (Alexis Pops in His Head)

Me: I'm glad you are because that's what this Chapter is mainly gone being based on lol or is it maybe I should talk about Chrowler

Jaden: No anything but that ANYTHING

_Chapter 3  
Duel of Lust: Jessica Vs Alexis _

_-In the Oblisk Dorm-_

That night before turning in Alexis and Luna were still in their uniforms getting ready to change in their pajamas but decided to talk about what happened earlier.

Luna" Alexis said softly

Luna looked up at Alexis and walked over to her and looked at her face and saw her blushing

"Jaden again huh" She said which made Alexis blush even more

"It's just I have these… Never mind" Alexis stopped in mid sentence and went towards her room leaving Luna just watching her

"Poor Alexis don't worry you still got a couple more years to express how you feel" luna said to herself and started walking off to her own room

Later that night Alexis was tossing and turning she couldn't sleep. She kept having these weird Dreams but couldn't understand them they were only simple nightmares but why couldn't she get them out her head then something popped up in her thoughts

"If you ever need anything you know where to find me" Jaden voice placed in her head and smiled at the thought. She got up and thought to her self

"I got to tell him" she got dressed in her Oblisk uniform and ran out the door towards the Slifer dorm.

And at the Slifer dorm Jaden wasn't even in the dorm he was sitting at the beach thinking about Alexis

" How Could She ever like me" he thought" I mean an Oblisk Into A Slifer she would never" while Jaden was in his own thoughts a woman like figure crept up behind Jaden and started walking towards him but soon enough Jaden heard her coming and quickly jumped up and turned around

Who are you! He demanded an answer

"Don't worry cutie just give me the key and I won't have to send you in the shadows" said the figure

"The Shadows…..I see you must be one of the duelists I heard about "he said defensively

"Oh so you already know about us... Well then I guess that's makes it easy on the introductions" she said

"the Names Jessica, and I'm here for that key and trust I won't even have to duel you to get it" She stated as she let a small smirk cross her face and she pulled out a black card

"Hehehe Down boy" she said in a low tone. Then out of nowhere Jaden was on the ground face first flat and he couldn't move a dark shadow crept over his body as he looked up to see Jessica still holding the same card.

"You like sweetie, it's a shadow card" Jessica said playfully

Now I won't have to send you to shadow realm I can just take your key and be on my way" She stated has she started walking towards Jaden motionless body and as she reach down to grab the key

Jaden!" A Voice Screamed

Jessica turned around to find Alexis standing there, breathing heavily simply because she just ran all the way to the Slifer dorm.

"O and who are you" Jessica asked in amusement

"What did you do to Jaden" Alexis Questioned strictly her voice sounding cold and serious

"Huh oh the key holder I just force him down with the shadow card to make it easier for me to take the key he holds, you really don't want to get in this so you better run along little girl" Jessica remarked

Alexis was fuming not only was she insulting her but she was messing with the one she love as well she looked over. and saw Jaden struggling to get up but the power of the Shadow card that Jessica used was forcing him down and tighten its grip every time he moved.

Jaden" Alexis said softly

Jaden barely could lift his head with all the pressure on him but he manage to give Alexis and assuring smile

"Don't worry I'll be alright "he smirked but winced in pain

You could see worry built up in Alexis's eyes and she turned and looked at Jessica who was watching in amusement. Alexis slowly walked towards the fallen Jaden and put her hand on his cheek and let her tear fall on his face.

"Lex…I'm….fine don't worry just stop her I know you can" he managed to say

Alexis shook her head in approval but still had the worried look on her face has she held back from shedding anymore tears.

" that Creep is hurting my Jaden" she thought she's gonna pay for this I promise he's always there for me when I need him so I'm going to be there for him FOREVER!" her mind and her heart spoke and she stood up and looked at Jessica and took out her duel disk.

"Oh so you want to duel for the boy's Key, fine but know your just not dueling for his key let's make this more interesting you're dueling for his life. Not his soul His life. Jessica spat

Alexis was taken back by Jessica's Remark. This wasn't a Ordinary Shadow game but was prepared nonetheless

Alexis had a Cold emotionless look in her eyes has she got ready to duel Jessica

"Alright then since that the way you want it" Jessica Shouted has she brought out her duel disk

DUEL" they both Shouted

As 4000 Life Points appeared on their duel disk and they were on their respective side of the field.

"I'll start first" Alexis Shouted

First I summon Cyber Tutu to the Field in Attack Mode "shouted Alexis

As Cyber Tutu Appeared on the field (1000ATK/800DEF)

And I play two cards face down and end my turn "She said

Jessica wasn't an amused "Oh this is going to be too easy"

I Summon Princess of Tsurugi" the monster card appeared on the field (900ATK/700DEF)

And then I activate my monsters special ability" Jessica smirked It allows me to inflict 500 Points worth damage to your life points for every spell and trap card on the field and since you have to cards face down GO PRINCESS OF TSURUGI ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY" Jessica screamed

Has the princess appeared in front of Alexis and blasted her back causing her 1000 Points of damage

Alexis 3000 LP

Jessica 4000 LP

Alexis gritted her teeth.

"_Darn it, her first turn and I'm already down 1000 points this isn't good but I got to win or else Jaden_" she gulped at that thought and shook it out of her head

"What's the matter blonde afraid you're going to lose" taunted Jessica

I place a face down card and end my turn" she said

"About time" Alexis Shouted has she drew a card and smirked

"I Summon Cyber Gymnast to the field in attack mode" Alexis Shouted as Cyber Gymnast appeared on the field (800ATK/1800DEF)

And that's not all I activate my monster special ability once per turn I can discard one card to my graveyard and I can destroy a monster on your field so I think I will" Alexis stated

As Jessica gritted her teeth

"Wait that means" She stammered

"Yea that's right I'm going to pay you back for those life points" Shouted Alexis

"Now attack her Princess of Tsurugi". Alexis Screamed as her Cyber Gymnast flipped and kicked the princess and destroyed her leaving Jessica's Life points wide open.

Jessica Growled at what had just happened but still had a trick up her sleeve or so she thought

"Now Cyber Gymnast attack her directly" shouted Alexis

"Not So Fast I play Negate Attack, To Stop your Monster Affect" Shouted Jessica

"just what I was expecting I playing Mystical space Typhoon, To Destroy your trap card" Alexis shouted

"What No" Shouted Jessica

"Yes Now Attack Cyber Gymnast" Alexis pointed has Cyber Flipped and kicked her directly making her lose 800 LP,

Alexis 3000LP

Jessica 3200LP

"And that's not all Cyber Tutu Attack her Life Points Directly" Shouted Alexis has Cyber Tutu leaped in the air doing a 360 turning it into a powerful kick almost knocking Jessica down causing 1000 points worth of damage.

Alexis 3000LP

Jessica 2200LP

"Yes so far so good I'm in the lead, I can rescue Jaden" she smiled in her head but kept her cold look towards Jessica. Then she turned her head and looked at Jaden who looked like he had Trouble Breathing.

"No" She thought "I Can't let her beat me I have to save him, he's counting on me" she motivated herself

"Don't worry Jaden, I'll Get Chu out I promise" Alexis said as she couldn't stand Jaden being pinned down by dark matter that was squeezing the life out of him slowly.

She turned her head back towards the duel and stared at Jessica Coldly

"Your turn" she said with no emotion in her voice

"Oooo bossy aren't we" mocked Jessica has she drew a card and smirked

"Ok little girl you wanna play I got something for ya I Summon Doma the Angel of Silence"

Screamed Jessica, as a Dark Angel Appeared on the Field (1600ATK/1400DEF)

"And I play the magic Card Change Of Heart which allows me to take control over one of your monsters and I choose Cyber Tutu" She pointed

"What!" Shouted Alexis

Cyber Tutu Vanished from Alexis Side and reappeared on Jessica side, and Jessica smirked at the fact

"Now you're going to experience real Pain" She said

"Cyber Tutu Attack her Cyber Gymnast" Jessica Screamed as cyber tutu did her 360 Spin Kick destroying Cyber Gymnast dealing 100 points worth of damage to her life points

Alexis 2900

Jessica 2200

"Now who's life point are wide open" she mocked

Doma Attack her Life points directly" She shouted

Has Doma used her staff and blasted Alexis Back

Alexis feeling the pain from that attack feel to one knee as Doma did 1600 Points worth of damage

Alexis 1300LP

Jessica 2200LP

"Alexis was breathing hard she couldn't believe how Jessica just turned it around like that"

"And now I lay one Card face down and end my turn" Jessica said assured of her victory

Alexis slowly stood up and drew a card

"I Summon Blade skater to the field (1400ATK/1500DEF)" and I play the Card Fusion gate, which means I don't need Polymerization anymore to summon any fusion monsters. Then ill lay 3 Cards Face down and end my turn" Alexis Smiled

"You little Twit you think you can get the best of me, I'll Show you Doma attack her Blade Skater" Shouted Jessica

"I was hoping you do that" I play the trap Card Negate Attack" Alexis Shouted

"What!" Jessica Shouted Shockingly

"Not only does it stop your attack but it also ends your turn" Alexis said triumphly knowing she could save Jaden if she plays her next turn right

Now Since Fusion Gate is out I can summon A Fusion Monster to the field and I Summon Etotile Cyber to the field and Fuse it with Blade Skater to Summon Cyber Blader in Attack Mode" The two monsters merge together and Cyber Blader was formed (2100ATK/800DEF)

"You got to be kidding me" Jessica Shouted

"It's No Joke When you put someone I care about in danger this is what happens Alexis said coldly"

"You Little" Jessica Started

"I'm not done My Cyber blader can attack twice. But you have my Cyber Tutu on the Field and I can't attack her Or else special Ability Will kick in So ill just play this. I Play the Spell Card Brain Control"

"Come on Back Cyber Tutu" Shouted Alexis Happily

"What NOOO" Shouted Jessica

"oh Yes and now I Play the last Face down card Prima Light" Which Allows me to Sacrifice One Cyber Tutu On my side of the Field To Summon Cyber Prima so thanks for coming back Cyber Tutu" Alexis smirked

I Sacrifice Cyber Tutu to Summon Cyber Prima in attack Mode (2300ATK/DEF)

"What No Way This Can't be" Jessica Exclaimed.

"Oh yes It Can This Duel is Over" Shouted Alexis "Cyber Blader Attack Doma the Angel of Silence"

Cyber Blader spun around gave Doma a Super Kick destroying her instantly causing Jessica to shield herself. Causing 500 Points worth of damage

Alexis 1300LP

Jessica 1700LP

"And now that you're wide open I can end this, CYBER PRIMA ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" She shouted

Has Cyber Prima Appeared in front of Jessica who had a frighten look on her face, and blasted her to the ground reducing her life points to Zero

Alexis smiled in approval and automatically remembered Jaden and ran towards him seeing that the shadow that was wrapped around him was gone.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly but enough to breathe..

"Jaden "she thought to herself "I almost lost you" her mind was racing on what could have happened if she would have lost

"You" Jessica shouted

Alexis turned around and saw Jessica limping towards her trying to grab Jaden's key

"You…You. Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Jessica Shouted as a Shadow like hand grabbed her body out of nowhere, and pulled her in a Life sized Blank Card. Alexis was terrified by what just happened as she could see Jessica banging on the card like she was trapped behind a Mirror _(Best way I can explain it). _

"Help me" She Screamed, as Alexis watched in horror, suddenly as it seemed like Jessica was going to yell out her final word, when the card lit up in Dark Flames, and Burst into ashes.

Alexis in shock by what she had just witnessed. She looked at Jaden, who had pasted out during the duel due to the Shadow Card effects on him.

"_Sigh_" Alexis let out a deep breath of relief to know that the duel was over, and Jaden's life was saved. Well at least for now, She looked at Jaden Seemingly unconscious body and could see that his stomach was going up and down, meaning he was breathing normally. She also noticed a smile on his face as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good…Job… Alexis" he murmured

Alexis smirked as she inched closer to Jaden. And put her hand on his chest and smiled.

"I wasn't going to let her take you" she said. She blushed at her own words but still kept a smile on her face as she ran her hand threw Jaden's hair. Which made his cheeks turn dark red, but he still managed to keep his game face on.

"Come on we got to get back to our dorms" he said struggling to get up. Alexis noticed and reached out to give Jaden a hand which he gladly took. When their hands clasped around each other they blushed a deep crimson red, and stayed in that position until Jaden lifted himself off the ground with her help.

"Thanks for the help, and that was some duel Lex" Jaden said Complimenting Alexis making her blush even more.

"Yea but for some reason I think I got let off easy" Alexis replied now being more serious about the situation.

"Uh...What do you mean?" he asked looking confused like always

" I don't know I just feel like that wasn't one of their strong duelist, More like a warm up match that was meant for you" She replied not really getting the whole thing herself

"hey don't worry whatever these dark duelists or whatever throw at us will take them down" Jaden said and gave his usual pose at his comment. This made Alexis blush again.

"_Alright this is it you have to tell him_" Her heart shouted. "_This is your chance you just saved him from being squeezed to death follow up_" it continued

"Jaden" Alexis began

"Yea Lex" He asked

"Well you see during the whole duel….I...Well. I was worried about…Losing" she managed to get out due to the fact she was nervous.

"Worried about losing, how come your own of the top duelist at this academy is not normal for you to lose even to a dark duelist" Jaden remarked, which didn't help Alexis's blushing issues

"No it's I…didn't. Want,, to …never mind" she quickly stated trying to end the conversation realizing she can't express her feelings towards him.

"You ok, Lex" Jaden asked questioningly knowing Alexis was hiding something

"Yea I'm fine" she said quickly " look it's getting late we need to get some sleep we need to be well rested before any more of these Dark Creeps show up" she stated

Jaden nodded in approval and was about to ask Alexis to walk her dorm but she quickly ran off not giving him the chance to.

While Alexis vanished off into the distance Jaden turned around to take one more look at the sky and let out a deep breath and walked back towards his dorm.

Jaden's thoughts racing about Alexis, the Dark Duelist, The Key he was holding, etc. then he focused back on Alexis, and her duel with Jessica. Even though he was being choked out by a Shadow card he still witnessed the majority of the duel and smiled at the fact that Alexis was, dueling more for him rather than the key around his neck. But that smiled went away when he knew that this was far from over, and there will be more to come.

Ok that's the end of Chapter 3 I actually put some time into this Chapter I know it's not perfect but I'm trying at least so bare with me please. but tell me what you think more chapters coming


	5. Dante's Takeover

_**I do not own YuGiOh GX or any of these Characters for that matter like I said before if I did would this be a fic **_

Jaden: you had Alexis duel

Me: yea I know cool huh

Jaden: cool she's got game

Me: I think I know that

Jaden: so when do I do

Me: when I make you look like Chrowler

Jaden: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Chapter 4  
Dante's Takeover _

Jaden was laying in his bed thinking of the past events so far. The duel between Jessica and Alexis was intense not to mention the stakes. It didn't really bother him that he had to protect the key but it bothered him because he didn't want his friends in the same situation he was. He got up and walked towards the window and looked outside. The night always seemed to put Jaden at ease but for some reason this night was different. It had a different feeling then it normally would, Almost like something was coming something bad. Jaden turned around and layed back in his bed and tried to get some sleep. But he couldn't because he couldn't get this feeling out of his stomach.

"I don't like this" he thought to himself "It's weird" he stated has he lifted his head up again, seeing the wind blowing, with the rain pouring down. "It's almost like the sky is crying "he thought again" I wonder what's going on, can the dark duelists really be this strong" he thought hard not really trying to get sleep any more, but knew that he had to in order to protect this key. He normally wasn't the type to worry but for some reason he felt like this time around it he would have a good reason to, a very good reason.

_-The Next Morning-_

Jaden ended up following asleep and ended up waking up on his own and he looked outside and was quiet disappointed at what he saw. It wasn't a beautiful morning at all. The ground was wet and some trees were torn down by the heavy wind last night.

"Wow that was some rain" he said as he turned around and went to get dressed. "Syrus" he called but there was no answer so he figured that he must have already went to class. Then Jaden looked at the clock

"NINE THIRTY!" he shouted has he jetted out the front door and ran towards class.

"Oh Man! I'm late I'm Late!" he said in between breath has he ran as fast he could to Chrowler's class. Soon maybe a few minutes later he opened the door panting heavily has the class stared at him.

"Sorry teach I over….slept" Jaden slowly stopped his excuse and looked around to find a full class but no Chrowler

"Chrowler" he said has he looked around and took his seat next to Syrus and put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat with a smile thinking he finally got away from a detention.

"Hey Jay! Did you hear?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden worriedly

"Hear what Sy?" Jaden asked back not knowing what Syrus was talking about

"About Chrowler" Alexis said walking downstairs overhearing their small conversation and the fact that she wanted to be by Jaden.

"What about Chrowler did he run out of Make up today? He asked has he was joked around a little bit but then stopped to see the worried look on the face of both Alexis, Syrus.

"It's no joke" Rakaia said has he came into the class room and walked to the area the gang was in." Word has it something serious has happened to Chrowler, Luna is with the Chancellor now come on were suppose to meet up there" Rakaia stated has he headed towards the door.

Alexis looked at Jaden, and they both nodded and started for the door. Syrus looked at Jay and grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

""Jay what's going on!" he asked worriedly

Jaden looked at him and smiled" oh nothing Sy… Chrowler just probably slipped and fell or something, it's nothing to get worried about." He finished

"Really it's nothing to be worried about…then what happened last night?" he asked

Jaden was shocked at the question Syrus asked not thinking that Syrus actually saw what had happened but before Jaden could explain Alexis stepped in

"Syrus this is important see if you can find Chazz and tell him to meet us in Chancellor's Sheppard Office ok!" she said has she grabbed Jaden by the hand and drug him off to the chancellor's office .

Soon enough they arrived with Rakaia, and Luna waiting.

"What took you so long?" Rakaia asked jokingly." We've been waiting for you guys Chancellor's just about to tell us what happened to Chrowler" Rakaia finished

"Alright so what happened?" Jaden asked instantly after Rakaia had finished his sentence.

"Sigh" Sheppard took a deep breath and looked at the youngsters eyes, and got up and walked towards the window. "Chrowler's been attack by one of the dark duelist's 'he said sadly "he's hurt" He finished

"What do you mean he dueled last night" asked Jaden

" It was no duel" Stated Sheppard. His expression didn't change but he tried to straighten up before he turned around and looked at the young duelists that stood before him. "He was attacked… Physically"

"WHAT!" The group said together

"You mean they actually" Jaden started to say but was cut off when Sheppard shook his head in approval and turned his back and looked right back out the window.

Jaden, Alexis and Rakaia looked at the ground sadly thinking of what they just heard.

"So how is he "asked Alexis as she looked at Sheppard but Luna stepped in and looked at Alexis

"He's not too badly injured but he as a broken arm, Broke rips maybe 4 of them and a broken leg." She finished

Jaden looked disgusted at what he heard, and Rakaia couldn't stand it either.

"Why?" Jaden asked "Why Chrowler…..he had nothing to do with this!"Jaden said feeling his anger rising.

"I guess it doesn't matter what they do to people as long as they get what they want" Rakaia stated looked down at the ground angry as well.

"He had nothing to do with this!" Jaden stated loudly" I mean sure he's creepy and annoying sometimes but not even he deserves to get beaten!" he exclaimed "Who? What? Why? He stammered.

" I know" Alexis said has she put her hand on Jaden shoulders trying to calm him down " yes it's cruel but will get em" she said with an assuring smile hoping it would relax him a little and sure enough it did.

Rakaia looked up and gritted his teeth" So now Chrowler's in the infirmary all because of this stupid Key to get to a stupid Card" he stated angrily" we have to take them down quick" he said

"Yes but we don't even know where to find them" Luna cut in" And even if we do, there no telling what would happen, especially if they outnumbered us" she stated hoping Rakaia would listen.

"I don't care!" he snapped back "we need to find out who they are, and get them before they hurt someone else." Rakaia said has he was about to walk out the door but was grabbed by Luna, and pushed against the wall.

"LOOK! I know you're upset" she yelled" but we can't go out looking for someone who we don't know too much about" she scolded.

"So what we just sit here" Rakaia yelled back

" We have no Choice" Luna said as she slowly started to release Rakaia from the wall" we don't know anything about these dark duelists, and what would we look like going out to look for a group that doesn't care what happens to the ones they hurt, and you're a key holder think you nitwit" she finished

"Luna's right" Alexis said " you both are the key holders, and if anything happens to you and they get your keys were pretty much done for" she finished has she looked at Jaden hoping to get an approval from him and was about to get one until Syrus ran into the office scared out of his mind.

"Jay….Jay" he stammered trying to catch his breath

"What's wrong Sy?" Jaden asked worriedly as he ran towards his Slifer friend.

"It's…its chazz… he's hurt" Syrus managed to get out

"WHAT!" yelled Jaden has he grabbed Syrus by the shoulders and start shaking him

"Sy what happened" he yelled" what happened" Jaden was starting to lose his composure but Alexis had grabbed him and pulled him off of Syrus.

"I saw it they attack him" Syrus said catching his breath "but they used some kind of card" he said

"Just like the one before" Alexis said has she looked at Jaden.

"Yea" Jaden said as he looked at the ground remembering what happened last night

"Before" Rakaia said has he raised an eyebrow looking at Jaden.

"Yea last night" Jaden said slowly almost sounding sorry.

"What happened last night" asked Luna curious as to what he had to say

"Well last night one of them showed up" Jaden explained "her name was Jessica and when I saw her she didn't want to duel she wanted to get the key as quick as possible, almost like she was in a rush" He finished.

"I know she had this shadow card that she used on Me." he said

"What Kind of Shadow Card?" Rakaia asked has he looked more serious than ever now

" I don't know, but it when she summoned it, a dark shadow basically wrapped itself around me and started squeezing the life out of me, and then Alexis came and dueled her, won and it was gone" Jaden finished.

"hmmm" Sheppard butted in" I know of the shadow card's their like duel cards but can be summoned to hurt humans." He stated

"Yea I know about them to" Rakaia said slowly his eyes feeling with sorrow and his voice with sadness

"How do you know about them?" asked Luna

"Because" he started" they killed my mother" he said his face looking sadder by the second.

Luna looked at him sadly and walked over to him" I'm sorry" she said has she thought to herself "wow must be hard" her mind said" I couldn't imagine my mother killed by a Shadow card" her mind racing

Rakaia looked at her and let out a deep breath

"I was young and forced to watch" he stated then he lifted his head up his eyes full of fire instead of the sadness they once saw" Listen these dark duelists are cruel, and has no heart. So don't hold back when you duel them or you lose more than just your soul. "he said has he looked at everyone in the room" you'll lose your life" He ended

Everyone accept for Sheppard was in shock because he knew very well what the Dark Duelists were capable of and shamed himself for putting these kids in danger. But before he could get into his self pity any longer his monitor turned on by itself and showed a dark cloak figure on the screen.

"Hello Sheppard" The figure said coldly

"You what do you want is this your doing" Sheppard shouted has he ran up towards the screen

"My dear Sheppard you know me to well don't you" The figure laughed

"Yes I do I know your behind this aren't you?" Sheppard shouted again

"What if I am?" the figure said sharply" what are you going to do about it. Put more of your pathetic students and faculty against me" he said coldly

"You're looking for the key's aren't you" Sheppard said knowing what they answer would be

"Oh I'm not worried about the secret keys to Armageddon's chamber" the figure said mockingly "you see I also have another motive. "The figure paused for a second and chuckled a little bit. "I want you and your students, your staff; I want them all to suffer." It said laughing now "I want you all to understand the force that is at hand here, who will change the world that you know around you. I want you to bow down to me, and those who resist will be cast off in the shadows" it said now sounding harsh and colder than before.

Jaden couldn't take it anymore he heard enough of what this figure had to say so he ran towards the screen and grabbed the monitor angrily.

"Just who are you anyway?" he shouted "You can't Just hurt our friends like that" he stated has he looked at the figure in the monitor

The figure paused for a minute before speaking again" Dante! Remember that boy" Dante said has he looked at Jaden through the other side of the monitor and then Rakaia came up towards the screen and Dante smirked

"Ah Rakaia it's been so long hehehe how's your mother" Dante stated mockingly Rakaia which set him off and Rakaia literary almost pushed Jaden out the way and gritted his teeth at the screen Dante was in.

"How dare you!"He shouted "First you take my friends, my father, and then my mother. Your ruined my life!" he shouted leaving everyone in the room shock at what Rakaia was saying.

"I know Rakaia I should have ended you along with your precious family at least you wouldn't have to suffer like this" Dante said coldly

"Why You!" Rakaia started has he looked he was going to punch the screen but a dark like lightning bolt flashed from the screen and zapped Rakaia sending him flying against the wall smacking against it hard.

"RAKAIA!" Shouted Luna has she ran over towards him checking to make sure he was alright. Which made Jaden angrier than before.

"Hey!" Jaden shouted has he grabbed the screen" what's your deal, you really want to rule the world that badly you would hurt any and everyone to do it" Jaden asked knowing what the answer already was." Well if that's the case you have to go through me to do it, and that's not going to be easy I won't let you awaken Armageddon, I want let you hurt anyone else especially my friends you Got that Dante!" Jaden shouted at the screen now that the fire in his eyes appeared

"Jaden" Alexis said softly looking at her secret love one. She had never seen him so fired up before.

"We'll see boy soon enough you'll belong to the shadow's as well as your friends I promise" Dante said before disconnecting the contact between them.

"Jaden" Alexis said softly again has she went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder with last night running through her mind again" I will protect him "she thought "nothing going to hurt him or anything else as long as he got me with him" her heart stated"

Jaden was shaking because for the first time he didn't know what he got himself into and he looked back at Alexis to see her comforting face, and he gave his usual smile

" I won't let no one else get hurt" he thought " Not even you Alexis" his heart stated has he smiled knowing the girl that he secretly loved was going to be right beside him no matter what. Then they both turned around and saw Luna and Syrus helping Rakaia off the ground with him holding his ribs, and looking a mess.

"You're going to be alright" Luna said comfortingly smiling at Rakaia hoping he would calm down, and try not to move so fast because he did hit the wall pretty hard.

Rakaia looked at her and smiled "yea I know thanks" he said "these guys are the closes friends I got now and I can't let nothing happen to them" he thought "not even you Luna" his heart stated

Luna thoughts were no different she was sorry that Rakaia had to go through so much with losing almost everything to these creeps " I won't let nothing else happen to you" she heart stated" To none of my friends I will protect you" it finished has she smiled again at Rakaia

"Chancellor Sheppard! What's going to happen now" asked the worried Syrus has he let Luna take control in helping Rakaia

"I don't know Syrus but I feel the worst is yet to come" Sheppard replied has he looked to the dark sky that now hovered over Duel Academy.

_**Alright I had to end it here so what do you think they really got their work cut out for them huh please review and tell me what you think**_

_**Will post more chapters soon **_


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Disclaimer: remember I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything else **_

Jaden: Wow you got the story going don't you?

Me: Well I had to it's about time for the real action to begin

Jaden: it's about time

Me: Shut Up and get ready cause it's going to be more than just mere duels my friend

Jaden: I'm not your friend

Me: Well that's Fin…e Wait your not

_Chapter 5  
the Calm before the Storm, Confessions Revealed _

Everybody in the room we're wondering what to do not knowing what Dante's next move would be, wasn't helping either.

Sheppard was still thinking of a way to stop Dante, couldn't come up with anything without resorting to drastic measures.

He let out a deep breath "I guess there's no other choice" he said sadly has he walked towards his drawer he sighed deeply again and looked at the gang

"Jaden, Alexis, Rakaia, Luna and Syrus I need you to promise me something" he said as he looked at his students with pride in his eyes" I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you all will come back alive"

"That's a promise" Jaden said quickly with his usual goofy smile not really thinking on what kind of trouble they were really in

Rakaia didn't look so excited like was Jaden was. He looked at the ground sadly and slowly raised his head up while Luna looked at him with the same sorrow but it wasn't for the mess they were in it was for him. She couldn't believe what had happened to Rakaia on how someone could go so far as in to murder ones family.

"Rakaia" Luna said softly. He slowly looked at her still with pain in his eyes. She knew he wanted to say something but he couldn't so she just smiled and hopefully it would comfort him has it did before.

Jaden looked at the two then at Alexis and Syrus and his smile went away and he put on his serious face and looked at the chancellor

"Don't worry will all come back, I know right now we're in kind of a Jam but I know we can get through this we have to if not the whole world will suffer and I'm not standing for it" Jaden stated trying to enlighten everyone's spirits. "Listen this will probably be our toughest fight yet but we can pull through this together. He said with a smile starting to form on his face

"We can't" Rakaia said slowly he slowly look at Jaden with the same sad look on his face." There's no way we can beat them, no possible way." Rakaia stated has he returned his gazed back to the ground. Even Though Jaden knew he was probably right he walked up to Rakaia and grabbed him by his shirt. And looked him straight in the eyes

"We can and we will!" he shouted "we have no choice, if we don't we can kiss everything we worked hard for goodbye, all the duels, all the memories…."

"WHAT MEMORIES!" Rakaia snapped back. Jaden eyes widened at Rakaia remark but he let him continue" U think I want to remember them killing my family, all my friends gone" he shouted. "There's nothing we can do why can't you see that!" Rakaia shouted again

Jaden looked at Rakaia and then towards the ground, understanding how Rakaia felt and knowing what they were dealing with, was a serious threat but he lifted his head back up and smiled

"yea even so that's all the more reason to stop them" he said happily and with you, Alexis, Luna, Syrus and everyone else we can do it I know we can" he stated "Hey it's not like we haven't fought against evil before, We beat evil last time, and we'll do it again" Jaden said as he raised his hand up, and did his trademark pose raising everybody's spirits accept Rakaia which he was having a hard time talking to.

"Listen man I know what happened in the past wasn't cool, I was there remember that was the last time I saw you. We were young back then, and I know I wasn't much help when they got your family. But I can help now, and not let them get to you"

Rakaia looked at Jaden and saw that goofy smile he used to see when they were little. All the time Jaden had that same smile no matter what the danger was, this made Rakaia chuckle a little bit.

"Alright count me in" he said with a smile on his face

"Great!" Jaden said as he turned around and looked at the Chancellor and nodded. "We'll all come back and will save everyone else to I Promise" Jaden said strongly

Sheppard couldn't help but smile has he was pride of his young duelist. Stepping up to the plate no matter what the danger is. Sheppard smirked a little and pulled something out of his drawer.

"Well you need these" has he pulled out 5 PDA's (_he had more but you know_) "This way you can keep in contact with each other just in case anything happens." He said with a smile has he handed each one a PDA he smiled and took a step back." I also have another surprise for you" he said has he pressed a button under his desk and a hole opened in the floor and a platform rose out from under the ground shocking everyone.

"What's this" Jaden said has he was shielding his eyes from the light the platform was surrounded in

Sheppard walked towards the light and reached his hand and pulled out what look liked cards then he walked to Jaden.

" In order to stop Armageddon you'll need these" he said has he handed Jaden three cards and then he looked at Rakaia and smiled" You'll need these to" he said has he handed Rakaia his three cards, and when Rakaia and Jaden both looked down at them they were shocked but what they were holding.

"Wait a Minute" Rakaia said nearly out of breath from excitement

."Yea teach are you sure" Jaden said has looked at chancellor. Who nodded in approval

"Yes the sacred Beast and the Egyptian God Cards" Chancellor stated proudly which made the others Jump from the shock of him actually giving them the cards.

"But...But can they control them" Alexis asked worriedly thinking that the cards power could be too much for both of the Boys

"Yea what happens if they go berserk or something" said Luna backing up Alexis's theory

Sheppard just smiled and shook his head in disapproval and explained

"In an ordinary duel that would be problem" he stated has he looked at the boys" listen to me" he said sternly" Only summon these monsters if and only if Armageddon's is on the battle field!" Chancellor stated with all seriousness.

Jaden nodded along with Rakaia has they turned and looked at each other.

"You ready for this buddy" Jaden asked

"You already know" Rakaia replied as they clasped hands and looked at each other with that smirk on their faces

"Boys" said Luna with smile on her face

"Yea ready for battle like always" Alexis said looking at Jaden

"I just hope those two know what they're doing" said Syrus worryingly.

"Don't worry Sy I think they got it covered" Alexis stated has she walked up to Jaden with Luna doing the same with Rakaia

"Alright look we need to be more careful from now on" Jaden said trying to formulate a plan.' Watch each other's back cause were not going to be together the whole time so we're going to be easy targets especially by ourselves" Jaden stated has he looked at Syrus

"Don't worry about me Jay I'll be fine" Syrus said has he sensed Jaden was worried about him" it's going to take more than a man in a blanket to scare me" he said nervously which made everyone laugh.

"Alright here we go" Jaden yelled as the gang ran out the office not knowing what they were really in for.

So far everything has calmed down even though it was still kind of dark out. The attacks has Subsided. The gang had split up for now to get some rest just in case one of them was attacked they could be well rested and ready for it. Rakaia was back at the Slifer dorm in his room while Jaden decided to take a breathier and get some fresh air

"_Wow'_ he thought" _So much has happened already, and I'm still clueless about what to do" _His mind was racing has he found his spot on the cliff but noticed that someone had already beaten him to it.

"Alexis" He said surprised that she was sitting in the very same spot he normally would

She turned around and looked at him and smiled and turned back to look at the view.

"Hey Jaden" she said with a happy but calm voice.

"What cha doing out here I thought you back at the oblisk dorm" Jaden said has he sat down by Alexis which made her blush a little.

"Oh nothing really I was just thinking." She said has she looked down at the grass trying to avoid Jaden's eyes

"About what?" he said thinking that something may be wrong with her

"Well... Ya see." Alexis started but was nervous on how to put her words as she stumbled over the first couple" Jaden… its…well" Alexis couldn't get the words out and this was confusing Jaden more and more

"It's Ok" he said with a calm voice" Just take it slow and tell me what's wrong ok" he said has he tried his best to calm her down.

Alexis blushed a dark crimson red and took a deep breath and slowly started to explain her thoughts.

"Well Jaden you see… I Thought I almost lost you yesterday" she said sadly leaving Jaden looking at her confused but not enough to interrupt the mood.

"Lost me" he said slowly

"Yea the duel with me and that dark duelist' she said slowly has she still looked at the ground. " Jaden if I would have..." A tear came to Alexis eye at the thought of losing Jaden in that duel appeared in her head which made her start to form up more tears. But she tried to be tough and not let them fall but Jaden could see right through her but she still continued.'

"If I would have lost… you wouldn't be here.. She was going to kill you!" she said has her voice started to crack. But she tried to keep her composure and fight back the tears that started to form in her eyes"

"Alexis" Jaden said softly not really used to her emotional side but still tried to comfort her in the best way.

"No. Jaden if she would have I wouldn't... I wouldn't." she tried to finish but the thought was to much for her and she finally cracked. Letting her tears fall slowly." I wouldn't know what to do without you. I mean you're special to me in every way and I realized that after all we been through together" she kept going letting everything out one at a time." I couldn't stand the thought of losing you". She stopped and turned towards Jaden and locked eye contact with him."I love you" She said slowly has she looked at the ground with her tears still flowing on to grass.

"_he'll never return it back_" her mind said" _**yes he will**_" her heart said" _**he loves you and you know it**_" it said again " _no he doesn't her mind fought back why did I tell him.. Why? Why? Why_? Her mind started to go crazy until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close. She looked up to see Jaden's smiling face which calmed her down all most instantly.

"Jaden" She said softly but still somewhat nervous

"Shh" he said as he put his finger on her lip sand slowly leaned in and kissed her which made Alexis's heart pound faster and faster. Has he pulled back slowly from the kiss he looked at her again and smiled which made her heart sang.

"I love you to Alexis" he said softly

Alexis's tears fell faster now. Not tears of sorrow or sadness, tears of joy has she buried her face into Jaden's chest wrapping her arms around him holding him tighter and tighter not wanting to let go.

Jaden just smiled has he looked at Alexis and wiped her tears away and hugged her again and looked at up the sky. Even though it was dark he could still see the light of the stars that shined throughout the sky it was beautiful. He seen a shooting star shoot by which made him smile even more. Even though it was kind of childish he still wanted to keep up the old tradition. So he looked down at Alexis and thought of a wish. And said it to himself

"I wish we could be together...Forever" he said slowly has he rubbed Alexis's face and smiled even though he's not the romantic type he couldn't mess up this moment. After awhile Alexis fell asleep in Jaden's arms leaving Jaden with no choice but to take her to his dorm. He didn't want to risk being attacked now especially in this predicament and he didn't want to leave Alexis alone. So he picked her up and put her on his back and walked back to his dorm room where he hoped Syrus asleep.

A few moments later he arrived at his front door unlocked it and noticed Syrus was fast asleep. So he moved in quietly and layed Alexis on his bed and pulled his covers over her and gave her the best pillow he had

A smile crept on her face, and that made Jaden smile

"_Must be some dream_" he thought to himself has he kiss Alexis on the cheek which made her smile grow. He chuckled quietly_" ill dream what your dreaming_ "he thought again as he pulled out another comforter and a pillow and laid on the floor right beside the bed.

It didn't take long for him to go drift off this time. He was happy for the moment everything was at peace for the night and he knew Alexis was safe with him so for now he decided that it was nothing to worry about and for him to get some rest.

-Meanwhile-

Deep within the shadows of the island Dante was giving out orders to the top rank duelists in his army. He looked at Crayus and smirked

"Crayus I met your old friend" he said evily

"Who?" Crayus asked then he thought about it" Rakaia "he said evily as well

"Yes why you don't pay him a visit tomorrow" Dante stated" has a matter of fact tomorrow will be the start of Armageddon's Rain"

Crayus looked at him and kneeled down on one knee" I alert the others master" he said has he vanished in the shadows leaving the dark cloaked figure staring at Duel Academy from afar.

"Excellent" he said" Soon not only will this place kneel before but the whole world will know of my power" he shouted

"I will rule this world" he said has he laughed echoed though out the night has he slowly faded back into the shadows.

_**Ok that's it for Chapter Five Ok so now finally the love birds are together but how is that going to work with this battle going on find out next time on YUGIOH GX **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think I hoped I brought what you wanted to the table let me know **_


	7. Phase 1: The First Key

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything in it **_

_Jaden: Thanks Man Thank you Thank You Thank You_

_Me: (with a dumbfounded look) for what_

_Jaden: making me the happiest person on earth!_

_Me: what with Alexis _

_Jaden: YESSSS_

_Me: Oh Boy your welcome now I'm going to get on with the story you sit over there...and,…HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STARING AT THE PICTURE OF ALEXIS!_

_Jaden: Oh About an hour or so why? _

Me: (Sweats drops) Never mind anyway back to the story

_Chapter 6  
Phase 1: The First Key_

It was morning; the Sun shined through Rakaia's window, and landed on his face. Rakaia grunted a little, and finally got out of bed and looked out his window to see it actually looked like a beautiful day. Hard to believe when you have the Dark Duelists, and some crazed fruit loop running around trying to plummet the world into eternal darkness. But it looked like a regular average day. Rakaia was about to get dressed until he saw his other outfit.

"_Hmmm_" he thought has he grabbed it and decided to go for the new look.

This time he had a black shirt similar to Jaden a White sleeveless Vest with a Hood and pockets to go over it. Blue Jeans and the same White and black shoes. With two additional, White Wrist bands on each wrist.

"Hey not bad!" he said has he was getting ready to walk out until he found a note on his dresser right beside the door

"Hey what's this?" he questioned has picked up and read it (_We have some unfinished business, meet me at the abandoned Dorm.)_

"Dante" Rakaia quickly said has he grabbed his deck and PDA and bolted out the door heading straight towards the abandoned dorm.

It didn't take him long to get there, but when he did he saw a cloak figure standing in front of the main entrance.

"Alright Dante I'm Here" Rakaia shouted has he looked at cloaked figure in disgust

"You haven't changed a bit do you think Dante would show himself to you" It said back in a Dark voice

"Then who are you then show yourself" Rakaia demanded

"Certainly Old friend" The cloak Figure said back has he reluctantly threw off his Cloak and smirked at Rakaia who was shocked at what he saw. He looked like a dark version of Jesse, instead of blue hair it was red and Black, with his clothes looking the same but the same color as his hair. Plus he didn't have the accent.

"What. Cray... Crayus!" he stammered

"that's right kid it's been awhile" Crayus said chuckling" why the look I thought we had some good times together" He said again amusing himself.

Rakaia gritted his teeth and growled at Crayus "You!" he managed to get out which amused Crayus even more

"What's wrong Rakaia I thought we were friends, you remember don't you the family outing, the time were we saw your mom…and I destroyed her" Crayus stated has he laughed at his own joke which only pissed Rakaia off.

"She had nothing to do with this!" he shouted "why didn't you just kill me instead" he continued has Crayus stopped his laughing for a second

"We needed you, but now your only trash to us" he said coldly

"you see back then you were one of the best duelists in your city with special power to see duel spirits, but now we have that power so what use are you" Crayus said has he started advancing slowly to Rakaia

"Your life doesn't even mean anything anymore, so don't fight it your end will be quick and Painless" he said before he stopped a couple of inches in front of Rakaia

"Hehehe unlike your mother's" he said finally before Rakaia lashed out and socked crayus in the mouth knocking him back a few steps. Then tackling him through the door of the abandon dorm. Rakaia was on top of him giving him right's and left's until Crayus kicked him off and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him through another door.

"So you want to fight I see" Said Crayus as he disappeared behind the smoke." Why even try you know you couldn't beat me then so what makes you think you could beat me now" he said as he appeared from the smoke and punched Rakaia right across the Jaw sending him flying into the ground.

"You see kid you fell right into our trap" Crayus said as he pulled out his shadow card.

Rakaia was picking himself up off the ground slowly has crayus continued

"You remember this Shadow card kid" he said as Crayus showed it to him

Rakaia eyes widened has he saw what crayus was holding

"that's right kid the Dark Flame shadow Card, the same card that obliterated everyone you were close to" he said coldly " and now it's going to do the same to you" he said as he pointed it at Rakaia.

Rakaia still in shock, he couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Say goodbye kid Shadow Card DARK FLAME ACTIVATE!" he yelled has Black fire shot out from the card blasting Rakaia into through the wall. Creating dust and smoke everywhere leaving the struggling injured Rakaia leaning in the corner of the room he was blasted in.

"Darn it!" he said angrily as he tried to pick himself up.

"You don't get it do you" Crayus said as he appeared from the smoke again. " You really think you can stop Dante and the power of Armageddon, You're a bigger fool then I thought" he finished has he aimed the card at Rakaia again.

"Oh No you don't "Came a voice out of nowhere

"Huh! What. The?" Crayus turned around just in time to see a cabinet crash on top of him and out of the dusk Luna appeared

"What… the… Luna" Rakaia managed to say still leaning against in the corner.

"Come on we got to get out of here" she stated has she wrapped Rakaia arm around the back of her neck to help support him up, and slowly made a run for it. But they didn't get far until crayus emerged from underneath the Cabinet

"Fools you're only prolonging your own demise" he said has he disappeared into the shadows.

Rakaia and Luna managed to get out of the abandoned dorm but were met but another cloaked figure.

"Oh… darn what now?" Luna said as she looked at the cloak figure in disgust

"Oh what do we have here" it said in a female dark voice

"Just show yourself already" Luna shouted as she didn't have time for games

"Certainly" the cloak figure returned as the cloak came off.

Luna was shocked at what she saw under it. It was a lady with long dark purple hair and her clothes was similar to the oblisk uniform but was black and purple.

"The names Destiny" she said as she looked at Luna and Rakaia and smirked

"Great another one" Luna said as she looked at Rakaia who was holding himself up now " you ok?" She asked him with the look of concern.

"Yea I'm fine" Rakaia answered "It's nothing I can't handle" he said with a smirk on his face. As they both looked at Destiny.

"I see you found our little friends" Crayus stated as he reappeared behind Rakaia, and Luna from the Shadows

"Crayus how nice of you to join us" Destiny remarked

"Well you know" he shrugged" I like to make a grand entrance" he stated as he looked at the two duelists in front of him.

Rakaia gritted his teeth, and tried to think of a way out. They could tag duel but he didn't want to risk losing Luna.

"Luna" he said slowly "I got a plan" he whispered as he got her attention.

"What you got in mind" she said with all seriousness in her voice.

" I need you to run cause it doesn't look like they're going to duel" Rakaia said as he looked at crayus as he pulled out his shadow card again.

"What!" Luna said as she turned around and looked at Rakaia with a confused look :" but your one of the key holders if they get you then their one step closer to awakening Armageddon" she said nervously at what Rakaia might say next.

"I know that don't worry I'll be fine" he said

"No you won't" she snapped back "they're going to kill you" she stated with a worried look on her face

Rakaia just smiled and looked at Luna "They couldn't do it last time, and it won't happen this time" he said with a smirk as he looked back at Crayus

"Destiny my dear I think it's time we ended this little get together" Crayus said as he pointed his shadow card at Rakaia again.

"I Agree" Destiny replied as she pulled her shadow card, pointed it at the two duelist.

"Go now!" shouted Rakaia as he pushed Luna away from him

"Shadow Card DARK FLAME ACTIVATE!" Shouted the two Dark Duelist as a Black Flame ignited from the cards and shot towards Rakaia

Luna turned around, and looked in horror as she heard Rakaia scream in Pain.

"Rakaia…….RAKAIA!" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes she turned back around and started running towards the Duel academy trying not to look back.

Rakaia was still screaming in agony as he fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"Darn...I...Can't hold out much longer" he managed to say as he looked up to see Crayus walking towards him slowly

"Worthless" He said coldly as he knelt down in front of Rakaia, and yanked the key from his neck

"You never had what it took to be one of us" he said as he turned and walked towards destiny

Rakaia looked at the two in disgust but he couldn't move due to the pain. All he could do was watch as Crayus held his key

"Aren't you going to finish me" he shouted as prepared for the worst. Until Crayus turned around, and laughed slowly

"You aren't worth it" he said as they both vanished into the Shadows.

"Crayus...CRAYUS!" Shouted Rakaia as he fell to the ground.

_-Meanwhile-_

Still running Luna found her way to the Slifer dorm where she found the rest of the gang that hasn't been attacked yet, and nearly knocked off the door as she ran in

"Whoa" said Jaden surprised to see Luna barging in like she did "Where's the fire" he said jokingly

"Its Rakaia" She managed to say in-between breath. Alexis grabbed Luna, and sat her down on the bed.

"Ok calm down" She said "now what's going on?" she asked worriedly

"They got em" Luna said sadly "They Got em"

"Who got em? Asked Jaden "What happened Luna?" he asked again

Luna looked up with tears still in her eyes "They Got Rakaia they took his key" she said now starting to cry a little more

Seeing that Alexis quickly reached out to comfort her with a hug "it's ok" Alexis said "where is he" she asked as she saw Jaden grabbing his deck and duel disk angrily.

"Jaden" She said with the look of concern on her face. He didn't say a word he just looked at the sacred beats cards that Chancellor gave him, and gritted his teeth.

Even though she's seen it before Alexis didn't like to see her loved one angry like this but she figured at this point she couldn't do anything about it. She turned her head back towards Luna.

"Luna where is he" she asked again concerned for her friend also

Luna looked up sadly "In front of the abandoned dorm" she managed to say

"Well let's go get him" Jaden said quickly as he ran out the door.

Alexis nodded, and took out her PDA and started to message Syrus.

"_Sy were going to the abandoned dorm, they got Rakaia meet us back here ok_" she sent the message to Syrus, and carefully picked up Luna, and ran after Jaden

_-Back in front of the abandoned dorm-_

Rakaia was laying face first with his head tilting to the side.

"_Man I Screwed up_" he thought "_what was I thinking_" his mind was racing as memories appeared in his head of him first coming to duel academy and seeing his old friend Jaden and meeting new one's like Luna, Alexis, Syrus, and even Chazz.

He smiled at the thought of all his friends making it through this crisis

"Sorry" he said slowly as his eyes started to close "I messed up" he managed to get out before his eyes closed shut

_**Whoa intense is Rakaia going to be ok? And what's in store for our hero's now that the Dark Duelists possess one of the Secret Keys to Armageddon's Chamber? Find out next time on YuGiOh GX!**_

_**Alright here's the next Chapter please Review**_

"


	8. Phase 2: The Secret Chamber

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh GX or any of this **_

Jaden: Wow

Me; What

Jaden: Just Wow

Me; Speechless Huh

Jaden: Yea totally

Me; good on with pt 2

Chapter 7  
Phase 2: The Secret Chamber

Jaden with Alexis, and Luna ran towards the abandoned dorm. Jaden was furious considering you made a promise to protect all his friends, and then come to find out that one of them just been attacked. Alexis was worried about Rakaia as well, but Luna who had seen the whole thing was the one that was terrified the most.

They arrived at the front of the dorm to see Rakaia laying face down on ground.

"Rakaia" They yelled as they ran towards him Jaden turned him over and looked at him

"Rakaia come on buddy wake up you got to be ok" Jaden said trying to revive his old friend.

Luna looked down at Rakaia, and then looked at the ground.

"_Why did you leave him_" Her heart screamed "you _left him by himself when he needed you the most_" her mind stated

Both her mind and her heart were right. She did leave him to fend for himself even though he told her to leave she still didn't feel comfortable for what she did.

Alexis looked at her, and put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's going to be fine" she said as she turned back and looked at Rakaia

Jaden kept shaking Rakaia trying his best to wake him. "Come on Buddy" he said desperately trying everything he could to wake him up. "You got to be alright you just got to be" He said

Alexis looked down with more worry in her eyes thinking the worst, and then she slowly looked at Luna who knelt down beside Jaden to help out.

"Let me try" She said sadly as Jaden only nodded, and got out of the way.

Luna placed her hand on his Chest and let out a deep breath. She was nervous because she was scared that his heart wasn't beating, but after a few seconds she could see that he was. His chest was going up and down. He was breathing but slowly.

Rakaia's eyes opened a little bit as he looked around him

"Rakaia!" Luna yelled in excitement as she hugged him tightly

"Can't breathe" he said trying to struggle free from Luna grip.

Jaden smiled and look at his long time friend. "You ok" he asked with a smirk on his face

"Yea Fine just a scratch" he said returning the same smirk Jaden gave

"That's what I like to hear" said Alexis from behind Jaden "but they got the key so now we have to be extra careful" She continued.

"Yea I know" said Jaden as he stood up, and looked at the abandoned dorm " what were you doing here anyway?" he asked Rakaia not taking his eyes of the dorm

"It was a trap, and I fell right into it" Rakaia said sadly as he lowered his head "and because of me, they have one of the secret keys. Sorry Jay it's all my fault" Rakaia stated blaming himself

Jaden turned around with a smile on his face and just chuckled a little "hey don't worry about it we still have the other key, so they still can't unlock the secret Chamber" he stated

"Yea your right" Said Rakaia as he slowly stood up with the support of Luna

Alexis turned, and looked at Jaden with a worried look on her face. "What do we do now" she asked

Jaden looked back her, and smirked "Chill Lex everything's cool, we just got to watch our step from now on" he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips and smiled. "Don't worry will be fine" he said with a smile until his PDA went off

"JAY... YOU THERE JAY!" said a voice from the other side of the PDA

"Syrus!" Jaden said surprising hearing the little Slifer's Voice.

"Jay help me!" he screamed "there here at the academy, their taking down everybody. And Dante's Got the Chancellor" he said

"WHAT!" everyone shouted has the PDA went off leaving them standing in front of the abandoned dorm

"So Much for that" Said Luna as she looked at Jaden

"Let's go" he said

"Right" the group stated as they ran towards the Duel Academy as fast as they could

-Meanwhile-

Duel Academy was under heavy Attack, Duels was happening everywhere. Students were being sent to the Shadows, and others were just being slaughtered by the Shadow Cards. While this was going on Dante had Sheppard at the top of the Academy watching his students as they fell one by one to his dark Army.

"Dante! Stop" he pleaded. "Stop this madness, they have nothing to do with this" he said again hoping that Dante would call off his Army.

"Why should I Sheppard?" Dante asked coldly "Why should I stop my destruction knowing that either of these kids could have the second key that I need to unlock the secret Chamber" he said almost snickering at his comment.

"Dante you know who has the Key" Sheppard snapped which made Dante backhand him across the face knocking him back a few steps.

"I know very well who has the last key, but why should I waste my time searching for him when he can come to me" Dante said coldly as he smirked at the screams of the students who were falling at his power.

Sheppard only could lower his head as he heard his agonizing students holler in pain as they suffered the force of the Shadows, he couldn't bare it. He turned his head towards the forest where he saw 4 figures running towards the Academy.

"Jaden" he said happily which made Dante smirk even more as he turned around and saw the young duelist arrive at the scene.

"Well well well it's about time young one!" Dante shouted as he looked down towards the four duelists that arrived at the main entrance of the academy.

Rakaia gritted his teeth as he looked up at Dante then around him he saw nothing but destruction, and Chaos.

"Oh no" said Alexis as she saw Mindy and Jasmine on the ground, and hurt pretty badly

"Mindy, Jasmine" she yelled as she ran towards her fallen friends leaving Jaden, Luna, and Rakaia looking At Dante.

"What did you do?" Jaden yelled towards Dante who only smirked under his dark cloak.

"Why, whatever do you mean" he said coldly "I felt tired and didn't feel like looking for you" he finished

"So we figured why not you have come to us" Crayus stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes it would have been a lot less painful to search for you" said Destiny as she stepped out of the Darkness herself.

"You see young one I want something, and you got it" Dante stated " And in order to get what I want, well I'll have to pull a couple of strings you know" Dante said smoothly as he grabbed Chancellor by the neck . This made the group gasp in shock of what he was doing.

"Let's keep this simple shall we" he stated "The Key for the lives of everyone on duel Academy" Dante finished as his eyes flashed.

"No way" Jaden yelled back "I won't give you the key, you'll have to duel me for it" he shouted again.

"Oh that sounds fun, but you see time is not on my side" Dante started " you see I need the key now to unlock Armageddon from his secret prison so that he may reshape this world in my vision" He said as he looked Jaden in the eyes, and still holding on to Sheppard.

"Jaden! No don't do it no Matter what happens …….Don't give him the key!" Sheppard managed to say as Dante's grip became tighter around his neck.

"Shut up worm" Dante hissed "Now back to our little conversation, your key for the lives of your fellow students, and Chancellor" Dante said as he held the Chancellor off the edge of the roof threaten to let go.

Rakaia gritted his teeth; Luna looked in horror while Alexis ran back to Jaden feeling that he needed her.

"Jaden" She said softly as she turned and looked at him hoping he could think of something quick.

"So what's the word partner" Rakaia stated as he got ready for a fight.

"We have no choice" Jaden said slowly as he looked at Dante with hate in his eyes. "We can't sacrifice everyone's lives. I just can't do it" he said as he turned his glare away and looked at the ground)

"Fine" he shouted "Take the stupid Key" has he rose his head back up, and glared at Dante.

"Good I'm Glad you see it my way" he said as he tossed Sheppard back on to the roof, and motioned for Crayus to take what was his.

Crayus walked towards Jaden, and smirked "Don't worry kid either way you will all be dead" he said as he began to turn around until Rakaia jump in his face.

"This isn't over" he said as he glared angrily at Crayus.

"Oh it's over" Crayus replied as he shoved Rakaia out of his way, and disappeared and reappeared in front of Dante and knelt down on one knee, and handed over the key

"Excellent I have them both" he said excitedly "Now the power of Armageddon will be mind" he shouted as lightning started to strike.

"Come my dark army" he shouted "we must go and await the awakening of Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation!" as he finished his statement. His army shouted putting their fist in the air

Luna looked around and gave the same look as Alexis did. While Rakaia gritted his teeth angry that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Darn it" he said as he punched the ground

"I know" Alexis said coldly "this might be it" she finished as she looked on at Dante has he took a step back and disappeared into the shadows along with Crayus, and his Dark army.

"I can't believe it "Jaden said to himself "I just gave it up" he said slowly

"No dude you had no choice" Rakaia said as he put his hand on his shoulder

"Yea" Said Luna "you didn't want anyone else to get hurt, you did the right thing" She said

"Yea! Don't' worry Jaden we can still stop this" Alexis said as she hugged him

Jaden took a deep breath, and just relaxed himself into his loved one's arms.

"Thanks guys" he said slowly as he lifted his head up, and took a look around "Come on we got to help everyone "he said as he rushed off towards his fellow students.

They all ran off to help, and do what they could to get everybody in the infirmary. Rakaia took the elevator to the roof to check on Sheppard. Alexis, and Luna got help from the one's that wasn't hurt so much to help out with everybody else and Jaden pitched in as best as he can.

-Meanwhile at the chamber door-

The dark army appeared in front of the secret door that sealed Armageddon inside.

"Finally the time has Come" Dante shouted has he saw to pedestals that had key like shapes carved in them.

"Yes" he said as he moved forwards towards the pedestals, and placed both keys in their respectful places.

All of a sudden light shot of from the pedestals and a beam of light outlined the door that held Armageddon. It grew brighter, and brighter then suddenly faded away taking the door with it. Leaving nothing but a room with another pedestal. A Pedestal that held the card, the Card that Dante wanted so badly to get. He slowly approached it, his cloak dragging on the Chamber floors underneath the academy.

"Yes! It's finally mine" he said to himself as he finally got within reach of the card. He trembled he could feel the intense power of the card.

He couldn't hold it any longer he reached, and grabbed the card and started laughing slowly, then faster and faster as he felt the power flow through his body.

"Yes this is it!" he screamed "THIS IS IT!" he let out a loud shriek as his cloak flew off revealing what he really looked liked.

He had Yugi mato hair style, but a bit different it was Black and Purple, his outfits resemble kaiba's but instead of white it was Black. His eyes were red, and they grew darker as the power surge through his body.

"It's time! "He shouted "Ha yes it's Time to reclaim this world as my own. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "He laughed as lighting struck again, and again.

Dante now had what he desired the Armageddon and his power, and now he was going to use to wipe out everyone. Everyone on the Planet.

_**Well that's it for this chapter hope you guys like it. More to come promise please Review. **_


	9. Confidence Regained

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own YuGiOh GX **_

Jaden: Where have you been?

Me: Problems

Jaden: yea you kept everyone waiting

Me: I know sorry people (waves to the people)

Jaden: Oh Please

_Chapter 8  
Confidence Regained, Time To Fight Back _

In the secret Chamber Dante stood there with the card of Armageddon in his hand, and smirked again

"This is it, now the world will be mine" he shouted as he looked at Crayus. "Crayus!" he shouted

"Yes Master" Crayus said as he was nervous of his master power.

"Take care of things here for me" he said slowly

"Yes Master" Crayus replied "But if you don't mind me asking sir what are you planning to do" he asked nervously hoping Dante wouldn't get angry at him for being curious. But Dante just smirked evilly.

"I'm Going back to Domino City" he said as he looked at the Armageddon card in his hand.

" I'm going to start my recreation of the city there, and while im their i want you, and your team to demolish this pitiful excuse of an island into a nothing but a wasteland floating in the water understand me" he said coldly

"Yes Master understood" Said Crayus

Destiny looked at Crayus and smirked, she was happy at the fact that Dante was going to leave them hear to finish off these kids, and their pitiful school.

"This is going to be fun" she said coldly as she licked her lips thinking of the souls, and lives she was going to capture.

"Well don't get carried away" Crayus said "you will leave the boy to me" he said as he glared at her whiched got her attention.

"Remember! Rakaia is mine" he stated as he stepped back into the shadows.

Destiny just looked at him as he disappeared and shrugged her shoulders.

"Humph, you can have the twerp anyway ill just destroy everyone else" she snickered

"Destiny!" Dante shouted which got her attention as she looked at him with a little discomfort,

"Do not disappoint me" he said slowly as he turned back at the card he was holding. "I won't allow failure from anyone, so keep an Eye on Crayus, and make sure you get the job done." He said still staring at the card.

"Ye yes Master" Destiny said as she took a knee showing Dante respect as he got up and disappeared into the shadows the same way Crayus did leaving Dante by himself.

"Soon I won't have to worry about failure" he said snickering to himself" you are all the power I need, and soon they will realize. The whole world will realize the power I possess AND FOREVER REMEMBER THE NAME DANTE1" he shouted as he started laughing still feeling the power from the card he was holding.

_Back At Duel Academy_

The gang had helped everyone they could, and was outside trying to plan their next move

"So what's next?" Rakaia asked as he looked at Jaden who looked lost himself

"Jaden" Rakaia said as Alexis walked past him, and sat by Jaden and wrapped her around him.

"You ok?" She asked slowly. She looked at Jaden and could tell he was worrying, and also blaming himself for giving up his secret key.

"Jaden" she said softly as she kissed him on the cheek , and hugged him

"All those people" he managed to say. " all those people got hurt, and I just handed it over" he finished looking down at the ground still in Alexis's arms

"Yo Dude, it's not your fault" Rakaia added. "I mean I know how you feel, I walked into a trap on purpose, and lost mines to" he finished

Jaden lifted his head up, and looked at Rakaia for a second, and back down again

"Its ok" said Alexis as she hugged him a little tighter. He looked at her, and tried to smile but failed miserably. She saw this and smiled at him, trying to comfort him

"Rakaia maybe we should leave these two alone" Luna stated as she walked up to him motioning towards the academy

Rakaia nodded, and slowly backed away from Jaden, and Alexis, and walked off towards the academy

"Alexis" Jaden said slowly

Alexis looked at Jaden as he was getting ready to talk, she hated how he felt right now, broken up inside, hurting because of what happened. She dreaded that look of sadness on his face. The look she wanted wasn't there, that smile, that confidence, it was gone and it hurt her every time she saw him like this.

"Yes" she replied slowly

Jaden tried to find the words but he couldn't, he was lost and he knew it. No he didn't lose his spirit to duel, but the depression of putting the world in serious Jeopardy weighted heavily on his mind. He even Put Alexis in danger he thought about it. Not to mention all his friends, and families, and everybody else he knew.

"I'm Sorry" he managed to say "I put you and everybody else at risk,. Serious risk" he stated as he lifted his head up, and looked at Alexis who was listening to every word he said intently.

"Now that I look at it, I put you and everyone else in danger. Even if they didn't finish us here, and now they're going to finish the world pretty soon, and we're all done for" he continued as he looked at the ground again, and was going to keep looking at it until Alexis lifted his head up with her hand, and cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"Its ok you did what you thought was right, and that's all that counts we can stop this, and will be fine ok" she said as she smiled showing Jaden her soft side making Jaden smile himself.

"Right" he said smirking a little

While Rakaia and Luna were walking back towards the academy Luna was feeling glum herself.

"What's wrong?" Rakaia asked as he looked at her

Luna looked at her at the ground as they kept walking. She still couldn't shake what happened to Rakaia while they were at the abandoned dorm.

"You Left him….You Left Him When he needed you the most……Some Friend you are!" the thoughts kept echoing in her head, making it harder to look at him.

"Luna" he said slowly as he stopped, and looked at her again with a sincere in his eyes

Luna turned around and finally looked at him straight in the eyes not trying to hide her feelings any longer.

"I'm I'm… I'm Sorry" she said slowly

"Huh" he said looking confused "Sorry For what" he asked

Luna took a deep breath, her heart was beating fast, and she wasn't really used to apologizing to anybody. She used to run rivalry with Alexis as the queen of the Oblisks dorm. Guys adored her just like Alexis; she didn't have to Apologize to anybody. She was a Top rank duelist so why was she feeling like this towards him.

" back at the Abandoned dorm" she started slowly " when those two duelists attacked us" she started to look away turning her head slightly down to look at the ground avoiding Rakaia eyes.

"When they pulled out their shadow cards, I…. I..." she couldn't finish. She was still scared on how Rakaia would react. She held her arm as she still looked at the ground

"I left you when you needed me the most" she managed to say "I'm sorry when you needed me I wasn't there for you I ran" She said sadly as she looked at the ground filled with guilt.

Rakaia just looked, and a small smile came on his face as he started walking towards her. She looked up at his smile, and blushed a little

" You did what you could" he said as he stood beside her holding her hand " I told you run because I didn't want you hurt" he stated as he firmly tighten his grip on her hand but not enough to hurt her more like a secure feeling.

" I chose to stay because I didn't want you getting hit with that shadow card" he said as he looked up at her then back at the ground. "I was scared Luna, but not for me…..for you" he said which made her blush even more.

She couldn't believe this he wanted to protect her, all this time she thought she ran out of fear but he wanted her out of harm's way. Never did Luna have anyone care for her like this maybe that's why she never considered anyone's feelings.

"Rakaia" She said softly

"Yea Lun..." he was cut off with a pair of soft lips on his that he quickly accepted, and returned as they kissed for a second a two they parted lips. Luna looked at him, and smiled with Rakaia returning it.

"Thanks" she said softly smiling still

"For what" he asked confused again

"Being there for me" She said again as she kissed him on the lips again, and hugged him tightly with her head on his chest. Rakaia looked at her again and smiled and wrapped his arms around her and smirked.

"No Problem" he said softly as he smiled thinking something good happened finally after that's happened.

A few moments later he saw Jaden, and Alexis walking up towards them.

"Rakaia!" Jaden called as he saw Rakaia hugging Luna and smiled "You To huh" he asked

"yea me to" He said smiling "but what's up, you two got any ideas on how to were going to stop them now" he said as him, and Luna let go from their embrace and got serious again.

"No I don't not yet all we got our cards Chancellor gave us" Jaden said as he pulled out his sacred beats and looked at them.

"But will they be enough" Alexis said as she looked at the cards as well

"Well if not we can go with plan B" Jaden said triumphly

"What's Plan B?" asked Luna

"...err.. I don't know yet… But ill know when the time comes" he said rubbing the back of his head whiched caused everyone to fall Anime style.

"Seriously we may be in trouble" Rakaia said as he turned and looked towards the Academy " it's a Fact that Dante as gotten into the dark Chamber already, and most likely got his hands on Armageddon" he stated.

"Yea I know" Jaden replied " as he looked towards the Academy as well " We need to prepare, and Fast" he said as he looked at his cards one more time before putting them back up.

"yea Most likely their going to attack again soon" Luna said " Even though he may have gotten his hands on Armageddon it still may take some time for him to release his power considering he's been laying dormant for so long" she stated looking at the gang.

"That may be true, but even so we still need to think of something because we still have the Dark Duelist to take care of" Alexis stated in her serious tone as she looked at the gang as well.

"What about our decks" Jaden stated

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked looking at her loved one

"Well we all have cards that we keep safe somewhere out of our decks" he said as he pulled out his original deck, and then another deck of random cards. " we just have to restrategize! Make a brand new deck between the one we use, and the cards we don't" he said smiling

"Wow that using your head for once" Rakaia stated smiling at the idea

"yea that would give us a chance against those dark bastards!' Luna stated as she smirked at Jaden's Idea.

Alexis looked at Jaden impressed at the idea he came up with and smiled a nodded in approval

"Then it's a go, tonight we go back to our dorms, and prepare our deck. And since this might be the last night of rest we get, we got to make every card count" Jaden said as he looked at everyone

" Right" Replied Rakaia " This may be our last stand against these guys so let's hit em, and hit em hard" he stated

"Right" The gang shouted as they went to they ran towards the slifer dorms_ (you're wondering why the oblisks went to the slifer dorms huh!)_

They got to the dorm, and entered Jaden's room Jaden sat on the bunk with Alexis which is the bottom bunk, and Rakaia, and Luna sat on the floor

Everyone pulled out their cards, and started going over their strategy.

Rakaia, and Jaden thought hard as Alexis, and Luna did the same. After awhile Alexis stumbled across a card that considered special it was known as Black Rose Dragon.

"Wow" She thought "I never thought I would have to use this one" She said to herself as she slide it into her Cyber Deck along with a few other cards as she smirked at the new deck she created.

Meanwhile Luna was looking through her deck and noticed a few cards herself. One in particular was known as the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Great "She thought" this one will help out nicely " She said to her self as she to placed it in her deck with a couple of new cards that she never used.

Rakaia and Jaden were still going back, and forth debating on what cards to put in their deck

Rakaia knew that his deck was already strong and filled with dragons, but while he was rummaging through his other cards he found another dragon that he never used.

"Stardust Dragon" he said quietly as he smirked and slid it into his dragon deck with a couple of other monster, and magic cards,

Now Jaden was looking through his elemental heroes, magic, and trap cards and was going to leave it the same until he looked through his other deck and smirked as he saw some new elemental monsters. And even A new monster that no one's ever seen before.

"Yea this is going to work out just fine" he said to himself as he shuffled his new deck together and smirked.

"You guys ready" he asked

'Ready" the three said in union as they looked at him smirking as well

'Great' he said "the next time they show up will be ready for em" Jaden stated as he did his normal pose

_**Wow looks Like the Battle of the world is getting ready to start are our heroes ready for the power of Armageddon find out next time on YUGI OH GX**_

_**Sorry for the wait I hope you all in enjoy the next Chapter **_


	10. Armageddon The Fiend Of Desolation

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own YuGiOh GX **_

Jaden: thank you again for the Alexis Moment

Me: No Problem

Jaden stares at a picture of Alexis

Sweat Drops

Me: on with the story

_Chapter 9  
Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation.  
The Fight For The World Begins_

The gang was on the way back towards the academy to check on the Chancellor, and the students. Most of the students were in the infirmary cause of the attack, and the other with only minor injuries was helping out and doing what they could to try and get the academy back in order.

"Seems like everybody's pitching in" said Luna as she looked around and noticed the students working hard taking students in and out the infirmary.

"Yea everyone took such a beaten" Replied Rakaia as he looked around and saw the beaten and battered students.

"Man I don't Understand someone could do such a thing" Luna said sadly

"It's not he like he's going to stop here" Jaden said as he kept walking down the hall "Remember he's after the world not just us" he finished

"Yea your Right and… "Rakaia stopped in mid sentence, and was shocked by something "Guys… Guys!" he shouted

The gang turned around, and was confused at Rakaia's Outburst, and just looked at him

"What's wrong? Asked Alexis

" We Got to Move Now!" he shouted as he grabbed Luna's Hand and bolted down the hall leading back to the Dual Academy's Main entrance

Jaden and Alexis looked at Each other and nodded, and ran after Rakaia ending up outside to see what got Rakaia Blood boiling.

"You!" Rakaia said Coldly as he was standing in front of Crayus who was Smirking at how fast Rakaia had realize what was going on.

"Not Bad Squirt" he said in amusement "actually you caught on pretty quickly we didn't even get a chance to put our plan into action" he said mockingly.

Rakaia just glared at him with Jaden, and the rest of the gang confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden spoke out as he stood beside Rakaia

"Heheh Why don't you just ask your little buddy kid" Crayus said as he pointed to Rakaia who already knew what he was talking about, and how he knew that Crayus was already here.

"Rakaia!" Jaden looked at him questioningly. "What's going on?" he asked confused

"Alexis and Luna just stood there waiting intently for what Rakaia had to say.

"Come on Kid, do you want to tell em, should I" Crayus said as he smirked

Rakaia took a deep breath, and returned his glare back at Crayus who only smiled more in amusement.

"Go on go ahead, and tell them" he said "hurry up I'm Losing My Patience" he shouted then he looked at Rakaia, and smirked. "Little brother!" he said coldly. This made the group gasp except Rakaia who only shut his eyes, trying to get what he said out of his head

Jaden looked at Rakaia in shock

Rakaia didn't look back he already knew Jaden wanted an answer

"It's True" he said as he looked at the ground "Crayus is my brother, we have a dark Connection with one another we can tell when were near each other "he stated

"And that's not all kid; don't forget to mention that you also suppose to be on our side, A Dark Duelist!" Crayus Stated as he smiled evilly.

Rakaia growled at Crayus, and clenched his fist

"Yes You Remember What happened that Day Don't you?" Crayus asked as he glared at Rakaia with hate in his eyes

"You got our Mother Killed" he shouted

"You killed her!" Rakaia Shouted back in anger with his eyes full of Rage, and anger "Yes it's true I was suppose to become a Dark duelist like you, Rakaia the Dark Dragon Duelist Right! But since I didn't want to be a part of it you tried to get rid of me." Rakaia stated as he had everyone's attention " Mother knew what you were trying to do so she tried to protect me, but you craved power, and did anything to get it" Rakaia said slowly as he looked at the ground as the thought of what happened when he was little. "You couldn't just leave, you had To Kill Her!" Rakaia shouted again as he glared at Crayus with fire burning in his eyes.

Jaden looked at Crayus with almost the same eyes as Rakaia as he stood beside his friend

"That's it I've had it with these guys" he said as he pulled out his duel disk.

Alexis ran besides Jaden with her Duel Disk out as well, and gave the coldest look she could

"I'm with you it's time we put a stop to this once, and for all" She said as she pulled out her deck.

Luna just stood there in shock as she looked at Rakaia, and a tear fell from her but she quickly wiped it away and stood with Jaden, and Alexis with her Duel Disk out also.

"Let's Do it" she said ready to release her deck on Crayus who only laughed in amusement.

"It seems you made quite the friends Rakaia…" he said calmly " But it's a shame they'll Have to die" he said coldly which made Rakaia bolt right past the gang, and leap on Crayus with the intension on giving him across the face but Crayus through him quickly and got back up.

"That's it I'm tired of this" he said

"It's about time" said a voice as destiny appeared from behind Crayus "he's ready" She said as she looked at Jaden, and the gang.

Crayus nodded, and smirked

"Alright Kids" you're in for it now" he shouted as he pointed to the top Of Duel Academy which made the young duelist's turn around, and saw Dante standing with a big wide crazy Smile on his face.

"It's now time!" he shouted as he looked down at Jaden, and the others. Who looked in horror as they realized what Crayus had in his hand.

"Oh No that's" Rakaia started

" It can't be" Luna Said in shock

"He Can't" Shouted Alexis

"Nooo!" Jaden Shouted

Soon after Dante raised his hands Dark duelists started to appear out of nowhere and surround the academy just like the first time.

" This isn't good" Jaden said as he looked around them. They were surrounded completely.

"There's no way we can take them all" Rakaia stated as he did the same as Jaden

Luna and Alexis were standing in-between Jaden and Rakaia but wasn't backing down either.

"This is Crazy" Luna stated as she gritted her teeth at how many duelists it was.

"We're in Trouble" she exclaimed as she looked around herself. 'big Trouble" Jaden finished.

Dante looked at his minions that not only surrounded the Academy but the four young duelists themselves and smirked.

"It's time to reshape this pathetic Planet" he said to himself as he pulled out Armageddon from his coat pocket, and rose it up in the air. Lightning struck furiously as he laughed with his dark Army Chanting his name.

"Now I call upon the creator of time, The King of the Shadows, Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation!" he shouted as he Lightning struck the card. This made the island shake uncontrollably as the water level Rose and Covered up what used to be their beaches, and the docks were destroyed, and completely submerged under water. Then lightning Struck again this time hitting the ground In front of the stairs of the Main entrance of the Academy. It opened the ground and a Huge Shadow like figure shot up with a massive amount of Black energy which wrapped around the figure. Completely engulfing it causing a Massive explosion revealing The Fiend of Desolation, Armageddon. (_To get an image in your head of what he looks like think of Exodia Necross Fused with Armitael, the Phantasm of Chaos) _He Stood with Wings that looked like they were from Armitael, but were black. He had a Black dragon head for one hand and a fist with a blade on his Forearm for another. His head looked exactly like Necross Exodia so did, and so did the body. There Stood Armageddon roaring at the sky which echoed almost throughout the world.

"YES!" Shouted Dante as he leaped on top of Armageddon's head "Now Armageddon forward towards Domino City!" he shouted as Armageddon roared again and started flapping its wings, and rose off the ground and started to fly towards Domino City.

"Crayus finish things up here" Dante said as Armageddon disappeared out of sight leaving the four young duelist shocked at what they just witnessed.

"I… I can't believe it" Said Jaden as he watched Armageddon Fly off

"Yea, What a Monster" said Alexis in shock as well

"Uh Guys" said Rakaia as he looked around at the Dark Duelists that surrounded them. "We can admire the big Scary Monster Later Right now we got bigger Problems" he said as he looked around and saw that the dark Army was staring at them ready to attack At Crayus command.

"We're done for" Luna said as she back up against Rakaia "We can't possibly take them all" She stated as she looked around.

Jaden gritted his teeth, he couldn't find anywhere to run, and he couldn't fight back

"Darn it" he said to himself as he looked around, and pulled Alexis behind him trying to shield her also.

Alexis wasn't terrified but she was worried about the outcome of this whole thing. She looked at Jaden who was standing in front of her. She was happy that he was there to protect her but she knew that he wouldn't last too long against this Army Of duelist.

"Well kids now that you finally seen Armageddon it's about time for you to go" Crayus stated as he looked at the four duelist, and smirked.

"You can't do this" yelled Rakaia as he looked at Crayus afraid of his next move

"Oh. On the Contrary" he said as he rose his hand up in the air about to give his order to the army " I Can" he stated

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the direction the voice came from. It was a small little Slifer standing at the top of the Stairs of duel Academy.

"Syrus!" Jaden said shockingly

"That's right, and I'm not alone either" he shouted as the Door Burst open to see Majority of the Duel Academy students with their duel disks and their decks.

"Whoa! Yea Go Syrus" Rakaia Shouted "Maybe we do have a Chance" he stated

"What do you mean maybe" Came another voice from the crowd of the Duel Academy's duelist

"That Voice it can't be" Rakaia Smirked "Chazz Princeton" he said, and soon enough Chazz stepped out right beside Syrus.

"Well Well Well look whose back" Rakaia stated as he crossed his arms, and smirked.

"You better believe it" Chazz Replied as he looked around and saw the Dark Army of Duelist staring at them.

"Bunch of Slackers if you ask me" he said arrogantly. Which made Rakaia smile a little bit more

"Don't Forget About us" Came a voice from the crowd then out came a group of duelist.

"Hassleberry! Bastion! Zane" Jaden said excited to see his friends along with the rest of the gang that showed up.

"Atticus!" yelled Alexis as she saw her brother standing besides Zane

"Hey Sis" he smiled as he waved at her

"I see the group is back together huh? " Asked Luna

Crayus was getting irritated at this, it wasn't part of his plan to have Duel Academy try, and fight back.

"You Idiots really think you can stop what has already begun" he said furiously "Your demise is already promised whether we destroy you or not!" he yelled as the Rakaia turned around, and smirked.

"He's mine" he said coldly. As Jaden put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded "Get Him" he said as he motioned for Rakaia to take down Crayus.

Crayus growled at the comment, and he glared at Rakaia with even more hatred in his eyes.

"We have to end this" Destiny said as she got ready as well "So what if they brought reinforcements it's not like it matters anyway "she said

"We'll see about that" said Luna as she glared at Destiny "it's Payback for what you did "She finished

"Payback Please you think you can handle me brat, what makes you think you have any chance of taking me down if you little boyfriend over there fell at my feet" she said as she smirked at her own comment

"You attacked him it wasn't even a duel" Jaden shouted protecting his friend which caught Destiny attention

"Don't worry you'll fall to little boy" she said which sparked Alexis up as she walked over to Luna, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take her Together" She said. Luna only nodded with a smirk, and turned her glare back at Destiny.

"Jaden!" Zane shouted which caught Jaden's attention as he turned around, and looked at them. "Go on after Dante we'll Handle things here" he said

"Huh! U Sure" he said worried about the Decision Zane just made.

"Now Now, Jaden you go after that Ugly Beast, and show em what Duel Academy is made" Came an annoying voice that sounded familiar. All too familiar to Jaden as he smiled as he realized who it was. Then a figure stepped out in front of the duel Academy crowd,

"Chrowler!" Jaden said happily as he saw his teacher with his duel disk, and Deck ready to duel.

"Go On now we can handle these worthless insects" Chrowler remarked

"Worthless Insects" Crayus shouted "that's it I've had it" he stated

"Yes I say it's time we get things started don't you" Said Chrowler as the both of them looked at each other intently

"ATTACKKK!" they both yelled as both the Dark Army, and Duel Academy charged towards each other clashing with fist flying, and duel spirits being called upon.

"This is crazy" Crayus said "Let's go Destiny" he finished as he tried to run off

"Right" Destiny said as she tried to run off after him.

"Oh No you don't" yelled Luna as she ran after them along with Alexis leaving Rakaia with Jaden.

"Alright bro this is it' Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden with his game face on.

"Yea it is" Jaden said as he looked back at Rakaia with the same game face. "Take care of Crayus alright" he said

Rakaia just smirked at Jaden request, extended his fist out towards him

"Don't worry about him, and just stay alive long enough for us to meet up with you at Domino City you're going to need your friends for this one" he said

Jaden just smirked and punched Fist with Rakaia

"Count on it, I won't let that big over grown Freak take me down" he said with confidence. The two clasped each other hand, and smirked at each other. Then Rakaia let go, and ran after Destiny, and Crayus. Leaving Jaden standing there, as he pulled out his sacred beast cards.

"I guess it's now or never" he said to himself as he grabbed one of them, and raised it in the air.

" I SUMMON URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES!" he shouted as the card started to glow red, and it shot a huge red beam out of it, and when it cleared up the Huge red dragon Counterpart of Slifer was hovering in front of Jaden who only smiled at it.

"You know what we have to do" he said as the Uria Roared in approval, and lowered his head letting Jaden climb on top of him.

"Alright Now Uria, Follow that Monster" Jaden said as he pointed in the direction Dante, and Armageddon went.

The red dragon let out another loud roar, and started to flap its wings as he flew off with Jaden riding on him.

_**Wow an all out battle for the world as begun, and Armageddon's has finally been released Can Jaden, and the gang end this before the world is destroyed Find Out next Time On YUGIOH GX! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter please Review, also I will add more chapters trust me I won't make you wait. **_


	11. Girl Fight! Tag Team Alexis, and Luna

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh GX or Anything on this **_

Me: So what you think so Far

Jaden: Wow I Got Uria

Me: Yea you like

Jaden: Are you kidding this is so cool

Me: Oh Brother Anyways

Chapter 10  
Girl Fight! Tag Team Alexis, and Luna

While Jaden was flying after Dante, and Duel Academy was taking on the Dark Army. Rakaia was running alongside Alexis, and Luna chasing after Crayus, and Destiny who ended up leading them back to the abandoned dorm. As the gang caught up to them they saw Destiny, and Crayus standing there with a devilish grin on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Rakaia yelled as he glared at Crayus who only laughed at the young duelist.

"You really think it's a game don't you" he continued as he pulled out his duel disk.

Crayus looked at Rakaia with a more serious look on his face

"Well I guess we have no other choice" Crayus said as he looked at the three of them, suddenly he pushed Destiny in front of him, and bolted off again.

"Crayus!" Destiny Shouted "You bastard"

"Don't worry you can take on a bunch kids!" he yelled as he high tailed it into the woods heading back to the Academy to help out the dark army.

"Crayus!" Rakaia shouted

"Go after him" Alexis said quickly looking at destiny making sure to keep an eye on her.

"But you guys" Rakaia started to say before he was cut off when Alexis gave him a stern look.

"Go on Rakaia we got this" Luna stated as she too was keeping her eyes on Destiny.

"Right! Consider it done" he said as he ran after Crayus leaving Alexis, and Luna alone to deal with destiny who only just smirked evilly.

"So the girls want to have a little fun" She said as he took out her duel disk, and glared at the two. "You two sure you don't want to be my slaves or something" She said mockingly

Alexis wasn't having it she took out her newly rebuild deck, and inserted it in her Duel disk with Luna following afterwards.

"What No words, Fine this is your last duel anyway you two die here!" Destiny shouted as she pulled her deck, and inserted it into her duel disk.

"We'll see about that" Alexis said as she smirked "and besides we got a world to save we're not going to die no time soon" She said

"That's right so get ready, don't think I forgot what you did last time" Luna stated as all three of their duel disk lit up.

"DUEL" the three women shouted

4000 Life points appeared on each of their duel disk as the battle got underway.

"I'll go first" said Alexis "I Summon Blade Skater in Attack Mode" she stated as a light shot up from the ground, and Blade Skater appeared on the field.

Blade Skater ATK/1400 DEF/1500

"Next I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn" She said with confidence as two cards appeared in front of her.

"Sweet My Turn" Luna said as she drew a card, and smirked at what she drew. "I Summon Harpie Lady in attack mode, and I'll Play two cards face down as well, now show us what cha got" Luna said as a light shot up from the ground, and out appeared Harpie lady

Harpie Lady ATK/1300 DEF/ 1400 Also with two cards appearing in front of her

Destiny wasn't amused at all she just smirked, and drew a card

"If that's it then this is going to be a short duel" She said as placed the card she drew in her hand, and thought out her move carefully.

"Get Ready" She said coldly "I Summon Vorse Raider in Attack mode" She Shouted as a light shot up in front of Destiny, and Vorse Raider Appeared on the field

Vorse Raider ATK/1900 DEF/1200

"And that's not all I also play this card Pot of Greed which allows me to Draw 2 more cards" she stated as she did just that then she looked at her hand again, and pulled out another card.

"I Play the spell card A legendary Ocean" She exclaimed

As water blasted at the spell card covering the three duelists under water _(Just that area you know they can still breathe and everything) _

"Now what this little baby does is that it's basically a Umi Spell Card, incase you two idiots don't know that's another water spell card. This card downgrades the all my water monsters level by one and raises each one of their attacks points by 200" She explained

"But you don't have any water monster's on the field" Luna Shouted thinking that Destiny may have already slipped up early in the duel.

"Oh I know that" Destiny stated as she smirked at Luna "Don't worry you'll see, you'll see. Next I'll Place one card face down, and end my turn" she said as she smirked "Your move Blondie" She said to Alexis mockingly.

"What! Why didn't you attack?" Alexis asked as she was confused by the way Destiny was playing.

"Don't worry about me Duel" Destiny Shouted angrily

This didn't do anything but aggravate Alexis more as she drew a card, and put it into her hand.

"Fine But it's your funeral" Alexis shouted as she looked at her cards, and smiled "I Summon Cyber Tutu To the Field" She said as another Light shot up beside Cyber Blader with Cyber Tutu appearing on the field.

Cyber Tutu ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 800

"And that's not all I activate the spell card Prima Light! This card allows me to sacrifice Cyber Tutu to summon another monster" Alexis said proudly

"Another Monster" Destiny said looking at Alexis questioningly

"That's right, and I Summon the monster Cyber Prima!" Alexis shouted as Cyber Tutu disappeared, and Cyber Prima appeared on the field.

Cyber Prima ATK/2300 DEF/1600

"Now Cyber Prima Attack Her Vorse Raider" Shouted Alexis as she pointed towards Vorse Raider, and with that Cyber Prima leaped into the air, and preformed a 360 spin leading into a power kick into the face of Vorse Raider destroying it Completely leaving Destiny Taking 400 points of Damage.

"Yea Alexis" Luna shouted which made Alexis smirk

"Not too much of talker now are you" She said sternly "and you know what I'm not done. Now Cyber Blader Attack her Life Points directly" She shouted as she motioned for Cyber Blader to attack her life points

"Not So Fast I play the trap Card Call of the Haunted" Destiny shouted as her face down card lifted up, and Vorse Raider appeared back on the field.

"What!" Alexis said surprised

"That's Right Blondie say goodbye to your Cyber Blader" Destiny said. Alexis knew she was right it was too late to stop Cyber Blader from attacking; Cyber Blader skated towards Vorse Raider only to get blasted by a power blast from Vorse Raider's Mouth leaving Alexis taking 500 points of damage

Destiny LP – 3600

Alexis LP – 3500

Luna LP – 4000

Alexis gritted her teeth, she wasn't happy that destiny countered her attack, but it wasn't too much she could about it now.

"Grrr I and my turn" She said as she looked at Luna who only smirked.

"My Turn" She said as she drew a card, and looked at it and smiled.

"I play my spell Elegant Egotists, this baby allows me to summon the whole trio which means you're in for a whole lot of hurt!" Luna shouted "Now I Summon Harpie Lady Sisters" she shouted as a light lit up from the ground adding to more Harpie ladies to the field.

Harpie Lade Sisters ATK/1950 DEF/2100

"Which means this time when Your Vorse Raider is knocked down it'll stay down" She shouted "Go Harpie Lady Sisters attack her Vorse Raider" She said.

The Three Harpie Lady Sisters Flew towards Vorse Raider, and clawed it to shreds leaving Destiny taking 50 points of Damage.

Destiny LP – 3550

"Now I Lay one card face down, and end my turn" Luna said as she smirked

"Oh Please is that the best you can do" Destiny said as she drew a card. "I Play the Spell Card monster Reborn which allows me to revive a Monster from my graveyard, and since there's only one come on back Vorse Raider." She shouted

Vorse Raider appeared back on the field in front of Destiny who wasn't done with the two duelists yet. "Now it's time for me to really show you what I can do" Destiny exclaimed. "I play Mermaid Archer in attack Mode" She shouted as a light lit up in front of Destiny, and Mermaid Archer appeared in front of Destiny.

Mermaid Archer ATK/1200 DEF/200

"Next I'll Sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Creeping Doom Manta" She Shouted as Vorse Raider disappeared, and Creeping Doom Manta appeared in its place.

"Now Ill attack your Harpie Sisters with my Mermaid Archer" She Shouted

"Good Luck" Luna Shouted "My Monster has more Attack points then that puny mermaid of yours" She exclaimed

"That's what you think" Destiny said "I activate Mermaid Archer Special Ability you see you reject from the thrift store I can equip one monster on my side of the field to My Archer which will give it a boost of 800 Attack points. Not to mention the 200 from my field spell card" Destiny said as Luna eyes widened as she knew what was coming next.

"That means" Luna said shockingly

"That's right" Yelled Destiny "Say goodbye to those Harpie Sisters" She Shouted "Mermaid Archer Attack Harpie Lady Sisters

Mermaid Attack points shot up to a whopping 2200 as it shot an Arrow surrounded by energy that blew up on impact destroying the Harpie Lady Sisters instantly. Dealing damage worth 250 life points.

Destiny LP – 3550

Alexis LP – 3500

Luna LP – 3750

"Darn it" Luna said mad herself for not setting a trap or something to prevent her monster from being destroyed.

'Don't worry its ok will can still win this" Alexis said as she glared at Destiny

"And again that's what you think" destiny said again" I'll Place three Cards face down, and end my turn." She said smirking.

"Do you really think you can take me down, you more hopeless than I thought" Destiny stated as she stared at the two duelist's coldly

"It's not over yet" Alexis said as she drew a card, and smiled." Alright I play the card The warrior Returning Alive" She shouted " This Card allows me to take one warrior monster from my grave, and add it to my hand, and I'll think ill choose Cyber Tutu in attack Mode" Shouted Alexis as light shot up beside Cyber Prima, and out came Cyber Tutu.

"Now Cyber Prima attack her Mermaid Archer" Alexis yelled as she pointed towards Destiny's Archer which only made her smile.

"You two just don't learn, I Play Negate attack which not only stops your attack but ends your turn as well , better luck next time" Said Destiny as she smirked at Alexis then turned her attention towards Luna who didn't have any monsters on the field due to the fact that Mermaid Archer destroyed her Harpie lady sisters.

Luna gritted her teeth, and drew a card.

"I'm about tired of her" She stated "I Play Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack mode. A Light shot up in front of Luna, and Cyber Harpie Lady Appeared

Cyber Harpie Lady ATK/ 1800 DEF/1300

"And I'm not done I activate the equip Card Rose Whip, which gives my Cyber Harpie Lady a 300 point attack boost to 2100." She exclaimed. "And I'll also play this. The Spell Card Graceful Charity" which allows me to draw 3 cards but I have to discard 2 in their place but that's not a problem considering I drew another Rose Whip equip Card, that'll attach to my Cyber Harpie Lady giving her attack boost to 2400." She shouted "Now Cyber Harpie Lady Attack her Mermaid Archer.

Has Cyber Harpie Lady let out an evil laugh, cracked her whip on Mermaid Archer nothing happened only the monster that Destiny equipped to it was destroyed, and no damage was done.

"Oh come on you got to be kidding me nothing!" Shouted Luna, as she looked at Destiny with a disappointed on her face.

"Of Course you fool" Destiny said coldly "When I equip Mermaid Archer with a monster, and its attack by a monster more powerful that it is only the equip monster is destroyed." She stated

Luna looked in Dismay as she turned at looked at Alexis

"Sorry Alexis" She said sadly

"Don't worry about it she got me to" Alexis said as she looked at Destiny

"_I can't believe this_" Alexis thought "_she countering everything we throw at her nothing's getting through, how can we beat someone we can't hit_" she thought

"Alright I'll Lay down a Face down, and end my turn" Luna said as a card appeared in front of her face down.

"It's about time, and now I'm really going to have fun with you two." Destiny shouted as she drew a card, and smiled.

" I play the monster Sea Serpent warrior Of Darkness and I Sacrifice it, and My Mermaid Archer to Summon My LEVIA DRAGON – DAEDALUS!" she shouted as both cards shot up in the sky, and a light came down , and out came a fearsome water dragon like creature to the field.

Levia Dragon – Daedalus ATK/2600 DEF/1500

"And Guess what next its special ability kicks in. which allows me to destroy everything on the field, even my field spell card.

"WHAT!" both Alexis and Luna Yelled

"That's right say goodbye to your monsters, traps, and spell cards" She Yelled as she laughed at the two duelists whose life points were now wide open.

"Now Daedalus Attack Alexis life Points directly" destiny Shouted as she pointed to Alexis which the dragon quickly obliged, and blasted Alexis with a powerful burst of water dropping her life points dramatically.

"ALEXIS!" Luna shouted seeing her friend dropped down to one knee

"Grrr you'll pay for that" Luna said as she looked towards destiny with hate in her eyes.

Destiny LP – 3550

Alexis LP – 900

Luna LP – 3750

"Oh don't you worry little one I'm not done with my turn just yet, I play the Magic card Monster reborn to bring back my Mermaid Archer in attack Mode, and you know what comes next." Destiny said smirking at the fact that she was beating the two duelists.

Mermaid Archer ATK/1200 DEF/200

"Mermaid Archer attack the other little brat directly." She shouted

As Mermaid Archer Shot an Arrow towards Luna, hitting her dead on taking a chunk out of her life points as well.

Destiny LP – 3550

Alexis LP – 900

Luna LP - 2550

"Luna!" Alexis Screamed as she saw her friend take a hit as well

"I'm Fine, Just find a way to get past her defenses" Luna yelled

Destiny just smirked "I end my turn" she stated as Alexis drew another card first I'll Play The spell card Shining Rebirth, which allows me to special summon a monster from my grave yard, and to the field, and I pick Cyber Prima in attack mode" Alexis shouted as Cyber Prima took her place on the field.

Cyber Prima ATK/2300 DEF/1600

"Now Attack her Mermaid Archer" She shouted again as Cyber Prima flipped across the field, and released a powerful kick on mermaid Archer destroying her instantly dealing damaged worth 1100 life points.

Destiny LP – 2450

Alexis LP - 900

Luna LP – 2550

"Curse you" destiny hissed as shielded herself from the attack.

"Next I summon another blade Skater to the field. And place to cards face down, and end my turn" Alexis stated as she looked at Luna.

"It's now or never Luna make this one count" Alexis coached with Luna nodding in approval

"My turn" Luna said as she drew a card and looked at her hand.

"Ok I play my very own Monster reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady Sisters to the field." She said with a smile on her face as her monster came back in front of her.

Harpie Lady Sisters ATK/ 1950 DEF/ 2100

"Big deal they only get destroyed again my turn anyway" destiny shouted

"Who said it was your turn next" Luan replied back "I play another spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" She shouted.

"WHAT!" Destiny yelled "You can't do that" she shouted angrily at Luna

"Oh I can, and I will" she said

As Swords of light came down on Destiny side of the field, preventing her from attacking for three turns.

"Grrr this can't be" She shouted

"And that's not all I lay two more cards face down, and end my turn" Luna said smiling then looking at Alexis who shook her head with a smile herself.

"Good Move" She said

"Hey we can't die here, we got to meet up with the boys after this and I know how much you want to see Jaden" Luna said smirking at Alexis who blushed.

"Yea well just as much as you want to see Rakaia huh?" Alexis stated which made Luna blushed this time

"Oh will you two Shut up" Destiny screamed. "Don't worry about your little boyfriends because once I'm done with you I'll make sure I drive them their lives into the shadows as well" Destiny said as she pulled out a Shadow card from her pocket.

"This is where you two will be together forever in the Shadows" She exclaimed

"Just Go!' Shouted Luna

"You'll regret it" Destiny said as she drew a card and looked up on the field with her Levia Dragon still in play.

"Humph I play the magic Card Change of Heart!" Destiny yelled "this Card allows me to take control of one of your monster's for the remaining of my turn, and I think I take that Cyber Blader of yours Blondie" Destiny remarked as Cyber Blader disappeared from Alexis Field to destiny's

"Now I'll Sacrifice My Levia Dragon and Cyber Blader to Summon the Lord of the Ocean." She said

"Ocean Lord Dragon Neo Daedalus" She shouted as the two monsters disappeared and out came another Water Dragon bigger than the first one

Ocean Lord Dragon Neo Daedalus ATK/2900 DEF/1600

"And since I summoned this card his special effect kicks in, and now you have to send everything to the graveyard" Destiny shouted as she laughed which put a shock on Luna's Face but Alexis smirked at the Comment.

"I don't think so" Alexis said slowly

"What" Destiny said as she looked at Alexis

"I play the trap card Curse of Anubis" She said "This card switches your monsters from attack mode to defense and can't be changed back, and since your monster effect only work when it's in attack mode" Alexis was about to finished

"No You Can't" Destiny shouted

"It switches your monster into Defense mode" Alexis stated "Which means your effect is canceled" She shouted.

"I end my Turn" Destiny said sadly, and angrily.

"Great Move Alexis!" Luna said as she jumped up, and down excitedly

"It's not over yet "Alexis said as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it into her hand.

"I summon Cyber Gymnast to field, and then I'll activate Machine Angel Ritual. And in order for this ritual to work I have to offer monster who total level stars are equal to the monster I'm summoning, and I do so I sacrifice My Cyber prima, and My Cyber Gymnast to summon CYBER ANGEL DAKINI!" She shouted as both of her monsters disappeared and Cyber Angel Dakini appeared in their place.

Cyber Angel Dakini ATK/2700 DEF/ 2400

"Then I'll Sacrifice her to Summon another monster, I summon the all mighty Black Rose Dragon" Alexis Shouted as Cyber Angel Dakini disappeared, and out came Black Rose Dragon has it roared, and glared at Destiny Lord Of Ocean Dragon.

"You can't be serious!" Destiny said as she took a step back frighten by the dragon's appearance,

"Oh I'm serious dead serious!" Alexis stated "Oh and I can't forget my dragon has a Special ability once it's summoned I can destroy every card on your side of the field" she said as she smirked at destiny was now shivering uncontrollably.

"What's wrong you're not so tough now are you, Black Rose Dragon destroy her Lord Of Ocean Dragon" Alexis shouted has Black Rose Dragon shot a Purple beam out of its mouth Destroying Lord of Ocean Dragon completely leaving Destiny Life Points wide open.

"Now Black Rose Dragon Attack her Life Points Directly" Alexis Shouted as she pointed towards Destiny, and with that command Black Rose Dragon shot another beam towards Destiny hitting her full force causing her Life points to take a plunge, also sending Destiny flying, making her hit the ground hard landing on her stomach.

Destiny LP – 50

Alexis LP – 900

Luna LP – 2550

"No" Destiny Said slowly as she tried to pick herself up off the ground.

"Now I end my turn" Alexis said as she looked at Luna and smirked.

"Go get her "Alexis said smiling which was returned by a smile, and nod from Luna.

Luna drew a card from her deck, and smiled

"don't worry I'll make this quick" she said proudly" I Summon My Harpie's Brother to the field" She shouted as Harpie's Brother appeared besides Harpie Lady Sisters

"And that's not it now I Sacrifice Both My Harpie's brother, and My Harpie's Lady Sisters to summon the great ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Luna Shouted as the monsters disappeared, and Ancient Fairy dragon appeared on the field in front of Luna.

Ancient Fairy Dragon ATK/2100 DEF/3000

"It's over!' shouted Luna as she looked at Destiny who had just picked herself up from the ground.

"Wa… wa... Wait" she said sadly

"We can't Wait we got a world to save a boy to kiss, and your getting in the way" Luna shouted which made Alexis blush at the moment but a only a brief moment,

"Ancient Fairy Dragon Attack her Life Points Directly!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon roared, and started to glow, as it flew straight into Destiny knocking back making her hit the front of the abandoned dorm door. As she slid down it her life points depleted to zero thus ending the duel.

"Yes we did it!" shouted Luna as she Ran to Alexis

"Yea now we can get back to Rakaia, and get to Jaden" Alexis said

"Oh…No…You don't" Destiny managed to say making the two turn around in shock. Destiny was trying to pick herself back again.

"I don't care if you two did beat me I'm not going to let you leave" she shouted. But as soon as she took a step forward the shadow card she had activated and a Dark hand appeared out of the card, and grabbed her.

"No… wait. I'm Not Finished Noooooo!" she screamed as the hand dragged her into the card.

Alexis and Luna looked horrified at what they saw, and still the card showed destiny beating on the picture part of it from the other side of it.

"Help me! Help me"! She yelled, as the card burst into Dark flames as the card Disintegrated into dust, and blew into the wind.

"Oh my god" Luna said Covering her mouth with her hands, with what she just saw. Alexis just turned her head, and tried to shake it off. Then she turned back around.

"Come on we got to get back to Rakaia" Alexis said

"Right let's Go" Luna said

As the two duelist turned around, and took off towards the Academy

_-Meanwhile-_

Rakaia had caught up with Crayus, but he found himself back at the academy where the battle was still raging on.

"You can't run anymore Crayus" Rakaia said coldly as he stood in front of Crayus

"You think I'm Running from you boy' Crayus said irritated at Rakaia's Remark "well you got it wrong kid I got you where I want you" he said as he took his duel disk.

Rakaia just smirked "finally "he said as he took out his deck, and placed it in the Compartment

"You're dead kid "Crayus said slowly as he did the same thing

"We'll see" Rakaia replied back "I'll make sure you Pay for what you did" Rakaia replied back

Both of the duelist looked at each other, and they both knew that this would be the last time that they would meet face to face again.

"DUEL!" They both said as their life points appeared on their Duel disk.

_**Whoa so destiny Been Beaten, and now Rakaia and his Brother get to mix it up, and what's up with Jaden did he catch up to Dante yet Find Out Next Time On YUGIOH GX!**_

_**Please review and Let me know what you think **_


	12. Brother Vs Brother, Light vs Dark

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, and none of this other stuff **_

Jaden: Wow Now that was a duel

Me: Oh You haven't seen anything yet

Jaden: really there's more

Me; Of Course

Jaden: Oh this is So Cool

Me: Jaden……..Get your Game on

Jaden: Hey that's my line

* * *

_Chapter 11  
Brother Vs Brother, Light Vs Dark _

While the other's where holding their own against the Dark Army, Jaden was still Chasing after Dante, and Armageddon. The sky has grown dark ever since Armageddon was summoned, and the wind was blowing furiously. In Domino City people were forced inside their houses, and were told not to be roaming around the streets due to the terrible weather. Unknowingly to them Dante was on his way, and he was going to use Armageddon's Power to devour every single last one of them.

"Come on Uria we got to catch up to em before its too late" Jaden said trying to rush the Sacred beast

Uria just roared as he started to fly faster trying to catch up to Dante, and Armageddon. "That's it's lets go get em" Jaden said anxious to battle Armageddon.

-Meanwhile Back at Duel Academy-

Alexis and Luna made their way back to duel Academy to see that the students were holding their own against the Dark Army, and also to see that Rakaia, and Crayus just started their duel.

"Right There" Shouted Luna as she ran towards the Duel that was taking Place with Alexis running after her.

"Alright I'll go First" Rakaia said nonchalantly as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hands.

"Alright First I'll Summon Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!' he shouted as a beam of light shot up from the ground, and a small muscular dragon appeared on the field in front of Rakaia.

Baby Dragon ATK/1200 DEF/700

"And that's not all I play this card Dragon's baby Brother" He said again smirking "this card let's summon another Baby Dragon, if already have one on the field so come on out Baby Dragon!" Rakaia shouted again as another Baby Dragon Appeared beside the first one. "Next I'll Place to two cards face down, and end my turn" he said glaring at Crayus waiting for him to bring his cards out into play.

"Aww how sweet I get to Babysit" he said mockingly as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it into his hands, and smirked at what he drew.

"Alright Kid I'll match your Dragon with my own Dragon" he said smirking evilly " I summon Baby Dark Dragon!" he shouted as a dark beam of light shot up from the ground, and Baby Dark Dragon appeared in front of Crayus _(A Counterpart of Baby Dragon)_ .

Baby Dark Dragon ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 700

"And just like you I'm not done I play the Spell Card Dragon's Treasure." He said as he placed the card as the spell card appeared on the field. " You See Kid what this baby does is when I attach it to a dragon of any kind it gains 300 Attack points" Crayus said confidently " and since I only have one dragon on the field I guess I'll give it to my Baby Dark Dragon" he said as he pointed to his monster.

"Not Surprising" Rakaia said nonchalantly as he watch as the Dark Version of his monster received it's power boost of 300 extra Attack Points

Baby Dark Dragon ATK/1500 DEF/700

"And Now Baby Dark Dragon Attack his Baby Dragon!" Crayus Shouted as he pointed towards one of Rakaia's Baby Dragons on the field. Baby Dark Dragon let out a Small Roar, and opened his mouth, and let out a burst of flames obliterating Baby Dragon in an instant, dealing 300 points worth of damage to Rakaia life points.

Crayus – 4000

Rakaia – 3700

"Come on Rakaia you can beat him!" shouted Luna as she cheered her friend/ lover on

"Come on Rakaia wipe the floor with this guy quick, remember we have to go help Jaden" Alexis reminded

Rakaia nodded, and glared at Crayus who wasn't done with his turn.

"And now I play this little card I think you know it well, it's called Dragon's Land. With this card it doesn't matter what kind of a dragon is on the field, as long as it's a dragon it gains 500 extra Attack Points" Crayus said laughing a little as he knew that this duel was going to pick up, and pick up quick but he had a plan up his sleeve just in case.

Baby Dark Dragon ATK/2000 DEF 700

Baby Dragon ATK/ 1700 DEF 700

"And Now I place two cards Face down, and end my turn" Crayus said as he looked at Rakaia with somewhat of a smug on his face.

"Great it's about time" Rakaia mumbled as he drew a card from his deck and looked at his hand.

"Alright first things first since you destroyed one of my dragons I think it's only fair to call another in its place so I Summon Red eyes Black Dragon Chick!" Rakaia said as a beam of light shot up and a small black dragon egg appeared beside baby dragon.

" now that's not all now by sending my Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick to the graveyard I'm allowed to do this" he said as he discarded The Dragon Chick to his graveyard" I Summon The Almighty Red Eyes Black dragon!" he shouted as Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick disappeared, and Red Eyes Black Dragon took its Place on the field.

Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/ 2000

"Wow!" Alexis thought "that's the move Atticus came up with how did he" She was cut from her train of thought.

"Yea that's Rakaia wipe the floor with em!" Luna shouted which made Alexis roll her eyes, and look back at the duel.

"So you managed to pull something out of that poor excuse of dragon deck big deal." Crayus remarked as he looked at Red eyes nervously.

"oh it is a big deal" Rakaia said amused by Crayus nervousness " you see thanks to your Dragon Land field card on the field my Red eyes gets a 500 point power boost, And since Baby Dark dragon is out RED EYES ATTACK HIS BABY DARK DRAGON!" Shouted Rakaia as Red eyes lean his head back, opened his mouth and charged up a Powerful molten like Blast, and shot it towards baby dark Dragon destroying it, and dealing 900 points worth of damage to Crayus life points.

Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK/2900 DEF/ 2000

Crayus – 3100

Rakaia – 3700

Crayus shielding himself from the impact, and growled at Rakaia

"Stupid Little I show you what happens when you mess with my deck" he shouted

"But wait I'm not done "Rakaia said " Now I play the card Monster Reborn, Which allows me to bring one monster back from the grave yard, and since there's one I choose Baby Dragon" Rakaia shouted Confidently as Baby Dragon appeared on the field again. " And one more thing now I sacrifice my two Baby Dragon's to summon another dragon, and I Summon DARKBLAZE DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as the two baby dragons on the field disappeared and Darkblaze Dragon appeared in their place.

DarkBlaze Dragon ATK/1200 DEF/1000

"Strong isn't it, and thanks to your Field Spell Card he gains an extra 500 attack points" Rakaia said as he smirked at his dragon as he gained his power boost

DarkBlaze Dragon ATK/1700 DEF/1000

"Now DarkBlaze Dragon Attack his Life Points DIRECTLY!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Crayus he gritted his teeth, and crossed his arms to shield him from the attack as DarkBlaze Dragon shot a Flamethrower Attack Burning Crayus Life Points down dealing 1700 points of damage.

Crayus – 1400

Rakaia – 3700

"Grrr you stupid little Twit, You'll Pay for that!" Shouted Crayus as he recovered from the attack.

"Yes" Luna said excited as she saw Rakaia taken it to Crayus life points.

"I never Knew he could duel like this" Alexis stated as she stared in amazement.

"Alright Rakaia wrapped this up we got business to take care of" Shouted Luna keeping the thought of Jaden in his head.

"Right don't worry this will be over soon" he said with a smirk as he turned back, and looked at Crayus.

"I lay two more cards face down, and end my turn" Rakaia said as he glared at Crayus intently.

"About time" Crayus remarked as he drew a card from his deck, and smirked.

"Something Funny" Rakaia questioned nonchalantly

"Your Demise" Crayus replied coldly "I play the Card Counter Part, this card allows me to take any monster on your side of the field, and create a counterpart of it, and I choose Your Red eyes Black Dragon." Crayus said smugly as the card started to form dark matter in front of Crayus, and then took shape.

"Now behold feast your eyes on the Dark Eyes Viral Dragon" Crayus shouted as a Dark virus version on Red Eyes appeared on the field.

Dark Eyes Viral Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/2000

"And thanks to my field spell he gets an extra 500 attack points." Crayus added as he smiled evilly as Dark Eyes Viral Dragon attack power grew

Dark Eyes Viral Dragon ATK/2900 DEF/2000

"And before I forget my Counterpart Card remains on the field, until it's destroyed, and will make a Counterpart of any Card on your side that I choose." Crayus added as he laughed at Rakaia. "This is only the beginning Lil Brother, Now I Summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." He shouted as a Dark Light appeared beside Dark Eyes Viral Dragon and Luster Dragon Appeared it.

Luster Dragon ATK/1900 DEF/1600

"And thanks to my Card on the Field he also gets a power boost" Crayus said smugly as his dragon powers up.

Luster Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/1600

"Darn it" Rakaia thought "I can't have my DarkBlaze Dragon destroyed not yet at least"

"What's wrong? You look worried about something, well you should be" Crayus added " Now Dark Eyes Attack his DarkBlaze Dragon VIRAL PLUSE BLAST!' Crayus as his dark Eyes shot a similar like blast towards Rakaia's DarkBlaze Dragon.

'I activate the trap Card Rising Energy!" Rakaia Shouted as one of the face down cards showed itself. " Now after I discard one card to my graveyard the monster you targeted gain's 1500 attack points, and since you attacked DarkBlaze Dragon he gains is attack grows to 3200" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards DarkBlaze Dragon.

DarkBlaze Dragon ATK/3200 DEF/ 1000

"Good Move but I activate the Spell Card Enemy Controller!" shouted Crayus " After I discard one monster card from my hand to the graveyard I can select one monster from your field to take control of for this turn, and I Select your DarkBlaze Dragon!" shouted Crayus

"WHAT! THAT MEANS" Rakaia shouted shocked that he countered his trap card.

"That's Right! Now DarkBlaze Dragon destroy his Red Eyes!" shouted Crayus as he pointed at The Red Eyes Black Dragon.

DarkBlaze Dragon cocked his head back, and Shot a fire energy blast towards Red eyes getting ready to obliterate it.

"Not so Fast I activate another trap card Negate Attack!" Rakaia shouted barely saving his life points, and the duel.

"Darn It" Crayus gritted his teeth, while glaring at Rakaia who just barely saved his own life. " So you knew about DarkBlaze Special Ability huh?" Crayus asked nonchalantly

"Yes The monster DarkBlaze destroys the opponent life points takes damage equal to that mosnter's attack points" Rakaia stated " you tried to take me out with my own monster not going to happen" Rakaia shouted

"heh so you manage to avoid it for now, but my turns not over I play the magic Card Mystik Wok, with this card I tribute one monster on my side of the field, and that monster's attack point I gain as my life points, and I select your DarkBlaze Dragon!" Crayus shouted.

"No" Rakaia shouted as he watched his DarkBlaze Dragon Disappear, and his 3200 attack points become Crayus's life points

Crayus chuckled evilly, and stared at Rakaia

"You thought you had me beat didn't you kid" he said as he gave Rakaia a smug look, and smirked.

Crayus – 4600

Rakaia – 3700

"Now I lay two cards down, and end my turn" Crayus stated as he did just that leaving Rakaia rethinking his strategy.

"Can he do that" Luna asked worried about Rakaia while Alexis was just as shocked as she was.

"I hate to say it Luna but yes he can" She said worried as well.

"Come on Rakaia you got to beat him we don't have that much time left" Luna shouted rooting on Rakaia.

"Yea I know that already" Rakaia said irritated at the fact that Crayus just gained all his life points back plus more. He drew card from his deck, and placed it into his hand, and looked over his cards.

"Alright I summon the Monster Decoy Dragon to field" Rakaia said calmly as he a light shot up in front of him a small blue baby dragon appeared on the field.

Decoy Dragon ATK/ 300 DEF/200

"Next I play the spell card pot of greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck" Rakaia stated as he drew cards from his deck, and placed it in his hands

"Alright now I play the magic Card monster Reborn, to bring back my DarkBlaze Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as Another Light Appeared and DarkBlaze dragon reappeared on the field.

DarkBlaze Dragon ATK/1200 DEF/1000

"And they both receive a power boost duel to the effects of Dragon land" Rakaia reminded as both his dragon gained a attack boost of 500 points.

Decoy Dragon ATK/800 DEF/200

DarkBlaze Dragon ATK/1700 DEF/1000

"And you only have two monsters on the field so let's see if we can get rid of one of them I activate the equip card Dragon Nails!" Rakaia shouted " when this card is equip to a dragon that dragon gains 600 Attack points, and I choose My Red eyes Black dragon" Rakaia stated as he pointed towards his red eyes who attack points boosted up again.

Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK/3500 DEF/2000

"Now Red Eyes Attack His Dark Eyes Viral Dragon!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed at Crayus Dark Eyes Viral dragon. Red eyes shot another Fire Energy blast this time it was Directed At Dark eyes destroying it instantly dealing 600 points worth of damage to Crayus Life points.

Crayus – 4000

Rakaia – 3700

"Grrr kid your really starting to get on my nerves" Crayus said annoyed.

"Likewise I'm sure" Rakaia returned "I place three cards face down, and end my turn." He said as Crayus drew a card, and smiled evilly at Rakaia.

"You See dork this duel is about to come to a very short end" Crayus stated as he smirked again. " Watch as I play Monster reborn to bring back my Dark Eyes Viral Dragon!" Crayus shouted as his Dark Eyes Viral Dragon returned to the field. "Next I'll sacrifice My Luster Dragon, and My Dark Eyes Viral Dragon to summon the almighty HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON LV 4!" Crayus shouted as a Dark Metal Like Dragon appeared on the field where both his dragons stood.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 – ATK/1600 DEF/1000

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 boosted attack points ATK/2100 DEF/1000

"What! Not Him" Rakaia shouted as he took a step back nervous a little bit

"Yes him, you remember Horus don't you Rakaia? I'm pretty sure he remembers you" Crayus commented as the Dragon growled at Rakaia. "Now I place two cards face down, and end my turn.

" Fine " Rakaia shouted as he drew another Card. Alright now I'll show what a true sacrifice is" Rakaia stated as he pointed at His DarkBlaze Dragon, and his Red Eyes Black Dragon. " I Sacrifice DarkBlaze, and My Red eyes Black Dragon to summon The Great Freedom Dragon!" shouted Rakaia as the two dragons vanished, and Freedom Dragon appeared.

Freedom Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2500

Freedom Dragon power boost attack points ATK/3500 DEF/2500

"Freedom Dragon Attack his Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" Shouted Rakaia as Freedom Dragon shot a Bluish Purple like beam from its mouth destroying Horus instantly dealing 1400 points worth of damage to Crayus Life points.

Crayus – 2600

Rakaia – 3700

"thanks for that you did me a big favor' Crayus stated " Since you destroyed my Horus Dragon LV 4, another Dragon is summon in its place so come on out Horus The black Flame Dragon LV 6" Crayus shouted as a bigger, and stronger Horus appeared on the field.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 ATK/2300 DEF/1600

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 attack boost due to field effect ATK/2800 DEF/1600

Rakaia gritted his teeth at the dragon that was placed before him, and then glared at Crayus.

"I won't lose to you Crayus! Believe it" he shouted "now I activate my Freedom Dragon special ability. Seed summon, thanks to this I can summon another Seed Dragon from my deck to the field, and I pick Destiny Dragon!" Shouted Rakaia as a light shot up beside Freedom Dragon, and Destiny Dragon appeared. _(Picture Destiny Gundam in Dragon Mode) _

Destiny Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/ 2500

Destiny Dragon power boost due to field effect ATK/ 3500 DEF/2500

"So what you manage to summon two seed Dragon's it doesn't matter "Crayus stated as he smirked at his own comment "you'll never manage to summon the third one" He shouted

"We'll just see about that!" Rakaia shouted as he picked up one card from his hand." I place one card face down, and end my turn. "He said calmly.

"Great!" shouted Crayus as he drew a card from his deck. "I Play the Magic Card Force attack. This card allows me choose one of your monster to attack one of monsters, and I choose your Freedom Dragon to attack my Horus.

"What No! Wait! "Shouted Rakaia as Crayus commanded his Dragon to attack his.

Freedom dragon shot another Beam Attack at Horus Destroying it instantly dealing Crayus 700 points of damage

Crayus – 1900

Rakaia – 3700

"Now thanks to that magic Card I can now summon the unstoppable HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON LV 8!" shouted Crayus as Horus returned the field again this time bigger, and stronger.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 ATK/3000 DEF/1800

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Power Boost Due to Field effect ATK/3500 DEF/1800

"Now I had the equip card Dragon Nails, and as you know any dragon equip with this card gains 600 attack points. " Crayus shouted confidently.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon ATK/4100 DEF 1800

"Now Horus attack his Decoy Dragon with Burning Flame Destroyer!" shouted Crayus as he pointed towards Decoy dragon

Horus shot a Dark Flamethrower towards decoy Dragon burning it to ashes dealing Rakaia 3300 points worth of damage.

Crayus – 1900

Rakaia – 400

Rakaia glared at Crayus as his life points dropped dramatically.

"What happened Twerp, you were ahead for so long how did I catch up" Crayus said mockingly.

"Don't celebrate yet Crayus because you just activated my decoy dragon special ability" Rakaia interrupted. "By destroying my Decoy dragon I get to summon a high Level Dragon to the field, and I summon my all powerful JUSTICE DRAGON!" Rakaia yelled as Justice Dragon appeared where decoy Dragon was destroyed.

"What!' shouted Crayus

"All Right!" Shouted Luna as she smiled amazed how Rakaia came back off the ropes with a move like that.

"Yea now he's got the three seed dragons on the field" She said in amazement considering she never seen these dragons before.

Crayus Just shocked but quickly got over it. "So what I Still have another card up my sleeve" he said with an evil tone. " I play the Magic card Counter Armed Summoning!" he shouted " Now by giving up half my life points I can summon another powerful dragon to the field, but not just any dragon I summon the one , the Only . DARK ARMED DRAGON!" Crayus shouted has his Dark Armed Dragon took its place besides Horus. "Crayus laughed evilly at Rakaia, and held up his blank shadow card. "This is where you'll end up little brother, Just like Mom, and the others" he said coldly which ticked Rakaia off highly.

Crayus – 950

Rakaia – 400

"Now I play the fusion Card Polymerization to fuse My Dark Armed Dragon, and My Horus the Black Flame Dragon to Summon Horus, The Dark Armed Dragon!" Crayus shouted as both his dragon fused into one Dark Spiked Armored Dragon.

Horus the Dark Armed Dragon ATK/4500 DEF/3500

"And due to the fact that Dragon Land is out on the field it gains a 500 point attack boost" Crayus stated

Horus the Dark Armed Dragon ATK/5000 DEF/3500

"But you lucked this round, I can't attack him with this turn but next turn your life is over." Crayus said coldly. "So with that I'll end my turn." He said as Rakaia was shocked at the card that Crayus had just summoned.

"5000 attacks points' Alexis shouted

"Cheater" Luna stated as they looked on at the duel with Rakaia back against the ropes.

"Alright it's time to end this duel" Rakaia shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and smirked.

"It's Over, I play the Ritual card Supreme tribute, You're wondering how this works, well I'll tell you I have to sacrifice all 3 Seed Dragon's on my field, and well to show you something you haven't seen yet Crayus" Rakaia stated.  
"I Sacrifice Destiny, Freedom, and Justice Dragon to Summon… INFINITE THE SUPREME WHITE DRAGON!" Shouted Rakaia as the three Seed dragons disappeared, and out came Infinite the supreme white Dragon. Its body was shaped like the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon but it was white, with a gold Outline. Also with a Hazard sign on its Chest, and A Hazard marking on its face that was also gold.

Infinite the Supreme White Dragon ATK/4500 DEF/4000

Infinite the Supreme White dragon power boost due to field effect ATK 5000/ DEF/4000

"Now we're even" Rakaia said calmly as he looked his dragon, and Crayus dragon. "We both have one monster on the field. But to stop anything else you may have in store for me I activate my Dragon's special ability which allows me destroy any, spell or trap card on your side of the field" Rakaia shouted as he motioned his dragon to attack his Traps, and Spell Cards.

"What!' Shouted Crayus as he shielded himself from the attack and looked on to see he had no Spell, or Traps, and nothing in his hand.

"Wait this can't be" he shouted

"Yes It can, it's over Crayus" Rakaia stated " I activate the magic Card Dragon's Circle, this little card forces both of our dragon's to go all out in fight to finish one on one but.." Rakaia paused and smirked at Crayus knowing what he was about to say next would crush him" it gives my Dragon 1000 extra attack points." He finished

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Crayus shouted as he watched Rakaia's Infinite Dragon become stronger

Infinite the Supreme White Dragon ATK/6000 DEF/4000

"Wait!" Little brother you can't do this" Crayus said fearing for his life as he took a couple of steps back "what..What would mother think" he said

"Rakaia eyes shot like daggers as he glared at him with that remark. " Nothing" he said coldly "she couldn't think of anything more than to send to her so she can give you the beating of your afterlife" he snapped.

"Now Go Infinite Attack his Horus with SUPREME LIGHTNING BLAST!" shouted Rakaia as he pointed towards Horus motioning Infinite to attack,

Infinite opened his mouth as a ball of electricity formed in its mouth, he charged it for a second or two and thrust his head forward firing a massive Golden Electric Beam at Horus Obliterating it Completely dealing 1000 points worth of damage to Crayus Life points.

Crayus – 0

Rakaia – 400

"I... I Lost" Crayus murmured "I can't believe it I… I … failed." He managed to say again

"Alright Rakaia" Luna shouted as she ran up to Rakaia wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a tight huge with a Alexis following behind her giving him a short friendly hug.

"Thanks guys' Rakaia said gratefully.

"That's some deck you got there" Alexis said "I never seen those kind of cards before" she continued

Rakaia rubbed the back of his head for a second and laughed and then turned his attention back towards Crayus"

"It's your own fault Crayus, you Gave your heart to the Darkness, and destroyed many with its power" he stated

Crayus looked up at Rakaia and growled again. "Just Because I lost the duel doesn't mean I can't take you down with me SHADOW CARD DARK...FLL...AHHH!" Crayus shouted as the empty shadow card he held up once before started to glow. A hand came out of the card, and wrapped around Crayus body pulling his screaming body into the card leaving Rakaia, Luna, and Alexis shocked, and horrified.

Rakaia grabbed Luna and Alexis and turned their heads to the ground shielding them from the backlash force of the shadow card.

Rakaia, Please … Hellllpp….!" Crayus Screams were cut off when the card he was sucked into burst into Dark Flames leaving nothing but ashes.

Rakaia lifted his head up, and looked in the direction Crayus once stood; he slowly walked over to it, and let out a deep breath.

"I'm Sorry Crayus" he said sadly, Luna, and Alexis looked on as they saw Rakaia over the ash remains of his brother.

"Luna he needs you right now" Alexis said as she looked at her

Luna look back, and nodded and ran towards Rakaia comforting him the best way she could.

"You ok "she asked worriedly

"Yea' he said as he looked up her confidently " Come on " he laughed a little as he turned towards Alexis. " we got to help out Alexis Boyfriend" he stated smirking at Alexis who blushed at the Comment.

"Right" she said confidently as she ran towards the two.

"Alright here we go guys" Rakaia said as he pulled out one of his Egyptian God Cards. But before he could summon it Luna grabbed his arm, and pulled him close and pressed her soft lips against his, and pulled back slowly.

"Before we go I just want you to know no matter what happens out there … I love you" she said slowly which made Rakaia blush a deep red, and he slowly kissed her back and pulled back slowly. "I love you to "he said then he looked at Alexis.

'don't worry you'll see yours soon" he said with a smile which made Alexis blush again as the thought of Jaden entered her mind.

"Jaden" she thought "I hope your ok" She thought

"Alright" Rakaia shouted as he raised his Egyptian God card in the air. "I Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" he shouted as the Card started to glow as it shot a beam towards the sky and burst into the form of Slifer the sky Dragon.

" Alrightt!" he shouted " this is so cool, Come on Slifer we got Business to Handle" Rakaia shouted again as Slifer Roared again and lowered its head allowing Rakaia, Alexis, and Luna to hop on. And as they got on it raised its head back up, gave one last final roar, and flew off in the direction Jaden, and Dante went.

* * *

**_Whoa what a duel, and now that that's finish the gang is going to meet up with Jaden to take down Dante and Armageddon. What's going to happen next time YUGIOH GX._**

**_Well Guys that's it for this chapter please Review, and more will come._**


	13. Final battle, Wrath Of The Beast

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything but My OC but I guess you figured that out. Oh and just to let you know this isn't an ordinary duel but you'll be able to tell as you read along please review.**_

* * *

_Chapter 12  
the Final Battle: Wrath of the Beast_

Dante had finally reached Domino City, and was about to start his destruction, and recreate a new world. Unknowingly to him Jaden riding on Uria was closing in right behind him, but even though he began his destruction.

"Pathetic Humans, Undeserving of life" he said in a demonic tone as he gazed around the city with Armageddon standing in its ready position ready to attack when giving the order.

"So fragile, so lost in the depths of misguidance, Living in the light of which that it protects, yes Foolish indeed." Dante continued as he gave one more look around the city as he stood on top of Armageddon's head in triumph.

Soon after Dante saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned the face whatever was coming his way. As the figure was getting closer he smirked demonically, and laughed slowly as he saw who it was.

"Ah so you've you come, I assume that my army wasn't a match for you" Dante said to himself as Jaden approached him riding on Uria.

"Alright finally I caught you" Jaden said as he glared at Dante then he glanced over the city to check the damage, and was relieved that he caught up to him just in time.

"You've come to try, and stop me" Dante questioned calmly as he wasn't amused at the fact that Jaden showed up riding one of the sacred beast. "Please that pathetic creature won't last a minute with the great monster I control. " Dante said devilishly.

"You can't control it, it's just using you as a source" Jaden yelled trying to get through to Dante " Armageddon power will consume you, Come on get off that thing before it's too late" Jaden finished as the speech he just gave only made Dante snicker.

"Foolish young boy, this is true power, I am in complete control, you know nothing of this great creature, and what it can really do" Dante responded

"Dante don't be a fool, you can stop this now, come on you don't have to do this" Jaden begged

Dante grin just grew wider as Jaden continued trying to reason with him.

"Stop with your nonsense Boy!" Dante shouted "You should be grateful that you're even witnessing the power you see before you." Dante continued

"What Power!" Jaden shouted back "That's not Power the real power comes from in a person heart, not some pieced together monster, being controlled by a power hunger bastard!" Jaden remarked. But that comment only made Dante grin even wider as he laughed at the boy's feudal attempts to try, and talk some sense into him. But soon after he stopped laughing and glared at Jaden.

"So you don't believe this is true power huh?" he questioned as he pointed to a nearby building.

"Let Me show you then, ARMAGEDDON DESOLATION FLAME!' he shouted as Armageddon aimed his dragon hand towards the same building Dante was pointing at, and shot a Burst of Black, and Red flame engulfing that single building, causing a huge explosion. The impact was so great it didn't just stop at the one building but at the neighborhood around it was destroyed it.

Jaden just stared in shock at what just happened, he couldn't move, it was like he was paralyzed. He couldn't believe that Dante just unleashed Armageddon's power on innocent people like that killing whoever was in range of that one simple attack. Jaden slowly lowered his head for a second, and lifted it back up.

"How could you, all those innocent people" he said slowly which made Dante snicker at the reaction of the king of slifer's.

"Still don't believe this is true power" Dante said smirking at Jaden's sorrowful look.

But by this time Jaden was angry, as he glared at Dante, and that Pet monster reject of his.

"That's it you're going down!" Jaden shouted as Uria gave a loud roar, and charged at Armageddon.

"Good Come at Me" Dante said raising his hand in the air ready to declare an attack on the charging beast. "Now be the first to witness what true power really is!" he shouted "Armageddon JUDGEMENT FIST! " Dante ordered as Armageddon's other hand balled up, as he pulled his arm back, and released a Powerful Dark Glowing hand, flying towards Jaden, and Uria who dodged the attack barely.

"Uria ATTACK!" Jaden shouted as Uria let out a load roar and shot a burst of flames at Armageddon engulfing him completely with Dante on his head.

"Got em!" Jaden shouted as the flames died out, and Armageddon was unharmed, and so was Dante.

"What!" Jaden said seeing that Uria flames did nothing, "Not even a scratch" he said to himself.

"I told you, this is real power, and I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Dante shouted as Armageddon charged towards Uria and bashed him in the face with his fist sending the Searing Lord of Flames, and Jaden crashing through a building, hitting the ground hard leaving a giant size crater where they landed. Dust was everywhere due to the impact which Covered the great beast so Dante couldn't see but he only smirked as Uria flew out the dust pile with Jaden still riding on his head, and charged towards Armageddon.

"Again" Dante said as he motioned Armageddon to attack again.

Uria opened his mouth, and let out another burst of flames but Armageddon slapped it away with his Dragon Hand, and attacked with his fist but was dodged by Uria.

"Darn why we can't dent this thing" Jaden said irritated at the fact that Uria flames wasn't enough.

As Uria was still dodging the attacks, Armageddon grabbed the tail of Uria, and twirled him around, and tossed him threw another building sending him crashing back into the ground creating another crater.

Uria rose up from the ground again, roaring loudly as he still had a lot of fight left in him, but could see the mighty dragon had taken some damage, and so did Jaden as he rose up on Uria's Head with his jacket ripped, and a couple of cut's here, and there.

"You still think you stand a chance boy" Dante said amused at Jaden feudal attempts.

Jaden growled at the comment, and realized that Uria can't beat this thing alone. They needed help; big time so with that being said Jaden took out the other two sacred beast cards.

"Screw this I'll stop if you if it's the last thing I do!" Jaden shouted being more serious about the fight then he was before. "I summon the almighty Sacred Beast's Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasm!" He shouted as he raised the two cards in the air they both started to glow, and then a light shot up from the cards, and struck beside Uria, Leaving Dante smirking as the light started to take shape.

"So you have all three sacred beasts" he said snickering evilly at the sacred beast like they were nothing but mere toys.

"You won't be laughing after this!" Jaden shouted as he rose his hand up in the air" Now I fuse the three sacred beasts to form the mighty ARMITAEL, PHANTASM OF CHAOS!" he yelled as the light struck the three sacred beast with Jaden still riding Uria. And engulfed the area forcing Dante to shield his eyes, and as the light faded away Jaden stood tall riding on the great fused sacred beast, Armitael.

"Dante it's time you pay for what you did" Jaden said smirking at the fact that he fused his scared beast together thinking that he may now stand a chance.

Dante just smirked evilly again, and glared at the young Slifer.

"You want to stop the darkness!" Dante shouted as he now had enough of the games, "You want to get in my way!" He shouted again "fine this is it I Will Destroy you and anyone who oppose me!" Dante finished as he motioned Armageddon to attack Armitael, which Armageddon did just that, the great abomination charged towards Armitael with its fist flying.

Armitael just opened its mouth and shot a power full Hyper Blast towards Armageddon who was hit directly pushing it back a little but managed to gain control over Armitael attack, and send it flying towards another building blowing that up as well.

Armageddon continued charging towards Armitael, and tried to land a right hand across the jaw but this time the great beast blocked it with its dragon head, and gave Armageddon a swift punched across the jaw sending it back a couple of steps.

Armageddon feeling the blow from Armitael let out a loud roar, with Armitael returning it, as Armitael opened up its Dragon head, and shot a burst of Flames that hit Armageddon square in the chest sending it flying into a couple buildings, and also sending the giant beast into the ground.

"Alright Armitael let's finish this" Jaden shouted as Armitael stood over the Armageddon, and opened its mouth and unleashed a huge Hyper Energy blast connecting with Armageddon, at point blank Range causing a huge Explosion. Leaving a huge cloud of dust everywhere, only showing Armitael, and Jaden standing there.

"Yes we did it" Jaden shouted doing his usual pose with the biggest smirk he ever made. "Ahh Sweet I can't wait to tell the guys…."Jaden was about to finish until he saw a dark figure rise up from the crater. " No way!" Jaden said as he was frozen in place like he just seen a ghost.

"You can't wait to tell the guys what" Dante said smirking evilly as he, and the giant beast arose from the dust cloud, perfectly unharmed.

"So Weak, and pathetic" Dante snarled as he glared at the paralyzed Jaden. He couldn't move at all he was frozen stiff.

"I….I….don't believe it" Jaden stammered "he ...Took...On Armitael attack full force at, point blank range and nothing" Jaden couldn't believe his eyes, there wasn't a scratch on this thing, not even a dent.

"I see now you know what you're dealing with" Dante said evilly as Armageddon approached Armitael slowly.

Jaden was still in shock, he couldn't give a command to attack, and he just stood there with a scared look on his face.

"Now it's time to finish where I left off" Dante stated as Armageddon was now mere inches away from Armitael.

"No" Jaden managed to get out before Armageddon let out a loud roar, and pulled it's arm back ready to deliver the judgment fist once again.

Jaden was still scared, and couldn't get his mind to focus as he saw the powerful attack coming towards him, and boy it was coming fast.

"Now Armageddon, JUDGMENT FIST!" Shouted Dante as Armageddon sent his fist flying hitting Armitael square in the face sending the great beast flying backwards going through a ton of buildings finally hitting the ground dragging until it reached the end of the city. Leaving a huge trail were he landed all the way to the cities beach. Armitael was damaged highly the side of its face was cracked/ and he was slowly fading in, and out. And Jaden was on the ground face first in the sand hurting badly. His Slifer Jacket was gone, and his pants were ripped a little. And he had cuts on his arms, and dirt on his face. He was a mess.

"Now you know your place" Dante said as he motioned Armageddon towards the fallen Armitael.

"If you only would have listened you wouldn't be destroyed" Dante remarked as Armageddon was standing over the fallen Fusion beast.

"Wait! Stop…" Jaden managed to get out as he slowly lifted his head off the ground able to look up at the evil monstrosity standing before him.

"You….Can't…Do this… I Won't… Let you" he managed to say again trying to get up.

"You have no Choice in the matter Boy, You're Finished" Dante said slowly as he motioned Armageddon to attack one final time.

"Armageddon FINISH THIS FOOLISH HUMAN DESOLATION DES…" Dante Started

"NOT SO FAST!" shouted a voice as a huge Red dragon rammed its head into Armageddon sending it flying a few feet away from the fallen Jaden, and Armitael.

Jaden looked to see what happened, and a smile crept on his face.

"Guys...You made it" he managed to say as he looked up to see Alexis, Rakaia, and Luna riding on the Almighty Egyptian God, Slifer, the Sky Dragon.

"Hey Buddy need a Hand" Rakaia shouted as he looked at his childhood friend.

Jaden just smirked, coughing a little, and also holding his rib cage.

"Yea thanks we could use it" he said feeling the pain from the previous fight.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she motioned Slifer to let her down, and the great dragon did so, and as soon as she was in reach of the ground she leaped off Slifer, and ran towards her beaten up Boyfriend.

"Jaden!" She shouted again as she wrapped her arms around the fallen duelist, and pulled him close to her shielding him from anything that came their way.

"She pulled back for a second to take a look at him, his Jacket was gone, and his Black t-shirt was slightly ripped, and so his pants were slightly torn, he had a few cuts here, and there but none to serious, and the little dirt that was on his face, and his hair was messier than it usually was. But he still gave his usual smile, like nothing was wrong with him.

"You ok" Alexis said softly as she caressed the side of Jaden face.

"Yea I'm fine" he said slowly "it's Just a scratch" he said trying not have Alexis worry too much about him.

That only made Alexis smile even though Jaden was about to be killed he still kept his cool laid back attitude, even in the face of death.

"I thought I was about to lose you" she said sadly, as a worried look crept on her face. But Jaden only smiled as he slowly grabbed Alexis's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he said to her with the game face smirk on his face.

Alexis couldn't help but love that attitude of his, she was happy at the fact that he was still alive, and that the fact that his attitude, and strive to save the world made her feel warm inside. He wasn't like all the other boys that gloated about winning everything, No he was laid back, and cool he didn't care about the outcome of a duel as long as he had fun. Sure he wanted to win but to him fun is all that mattered.

Alexis gave Jaden one more smile, and leaned in and pressed her soft lips on his which caught Jaden by surprise but just a little.

"Uh guy's! I hate to break up this little love session but I think we made him mad" Rakaia shouted as he saw the great Beast rise up from the ground glaring at them angrily, with Dante doing the same.

"I WILL NOT TOLEREATE ANYMORE INTERFERRANCE!" Dante shouted as he glared at the gang. "IM TIRED OF THIS NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" he shouted again as Rakaia got ready for the onslaught.

"Luna get off" Rakaia said quietly

"What" Luna asked shockingly at Rakaia remark. "I can't just leave you here to fight by yourself" she said in defense.

"Please Luna it's my turn now Help Alexis with Jaden" he said as he still glared at Armageddon. " don't worry you'll get your chance at this guy but right now we need all the help we can get, and we can't have one of us call out of this fight" Rakaia finished still glaring at the monster that stood before them.

Luna could only nod her head in agreement as she understood.

"Ok but one more thing first" She said

"What" Rakaia asked as he felt a hand turn his face around, and pair of lips met his, he gave in and kissed back, as they soon parted slowly.

"Don't die on me ok" Luna said with a smirk on her face

"Promise" Rakaia responded as he returned the smirk, and then turned back around to face Armageddon as Luna hopped off of Slifer, and ran towards Jaden, and Alexis.

"Alright you big Over Grown Pile of Throw up Come Get me!" shouted Rakaia as Slifer let out a Loud Roar , as Armageddon Started To charge at the Red Dragon.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Dante shouted as Armageddon ran at full speed towards Slifer.

"Here he comes" Rakaia thought "I hope I can hold him off until Jaden can fight again" his said to himself.

* * *

_**Whoa Armitael, and Jaden are down, and the gang show up. Now it's Rakaia turn to take a crack at Armageddon will he survive or will the worst of the worst happen to the young duelist find out next time on YUGIOH GX!**_

Me: So What do you think

Jaden: how do you let me sit here, and get my butt handed to me?

Me: hey what kind of fight would it be if you just won with no trouble at all.

Jaden: But But

Me: Hey If there going to be any butts there going to come from me got that!

Jaden: So unfair

Me; i Know

Jaden: But please everybody give this guy a review on this story so he can stop being a jerk

Me: I Am NOT A JERK! ... JERK.. But seriously people please review, and let me know what you think.


	14. The Creator God Of Light HORAKHTY

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX only My OC Characters.**_

Chapter 13  
the Creator God of Light, Horakhty

Armageddon was charging towards Slifer ready to unleash another attack when Slifer opened up his mouth and fired a Yellow like Energy ball from its mouth hitting the giant monster stopping it in its tracks, but only for a brief second.

"Alright Slifer we got to take this thing down, and quick!" Rakaia shouted as the mighty Dragon let out a loud roar, and charged towards Armageddon ramming it in the chest, pushing it away from Jaden, and the others.

"Alright Slifer Give it to em again!" Rakaia yelled as Slifer rammed its head into the face of Armageddon forcing back further, and further.

Dante was getting furious by Rakaia's interference, and was boiling at the fact that he was keeping them from his goal.

"Your Insolence will not tolerated" he shouted as Armageddon got back up, and bashed Slifer in the face making the dragon let out a Roar of pain, and then he grabbed Slifer by it's started to twirl him around

"Hey…Wait!' he shouted trying to get Armageddon to stop.

Armageddon just twirled, and twirled Slifer around until finally he slammed the mighty dragon into the ground, and tossed him into through a row a buildings leaving destruction as Slifer hit the ground hard.

Rakaia looked up at the wreckage, and smirked as Slifer rose up from the ground ready to fight again.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep Slifer down!" he shouted as the mighty dragon roared again."Alright Slifer let Em Have it!" Rakaia commanded as Slifer opened both of his mouths, and let out a mighty blue and yellow pulse energy Ball hitting Armageddon in the face causing a huge explosion. Making a huge dusk cloud that covered everything.

"Did we get him?" Rakaia questioned in suspense as he looked into the giant dust cloud where Armageddon stood.

Meanwhile Alexis and Luna were trying their best to help Jaden, and his injuries.

"You guys I'm fine really" Jaden argued as he slowly got up to his feet barely standing.

Alexis just glared at Jaden, but smiled at the same time

"You're so stubborn you know that" she stated as she grabbed Jaden's right arm, and lifted it over her head, and wrapped her arm around his waist to support him.

"Jaden you got to rest easy for now we need you in this" Luna stated looking worriedly at Jaden.

"She's right you know just take it easy and rest for a bit" Alexis said trying to get Jaden to relax a little bit.

Jaden looked at both girl's, and sighed in defeat, and sat back down, and looked up at Alexis who smirked at the fact that Jaden was listening.

Now back in the action, Rakaia, and slifer was trying their best to hold their own against Dante, and Armageddon but it was becoming pointless as Armageddon kept pounding Slifer mercilessly.

"Darn It!" Rakaia yelled as we felt the pain from Armageddon's onslaught but not as much as Slifer was. Armageddon bashed the dragon in the face again, and then grabbed it by the head, and slammed in into the ground. The Mighty dragon tried to get up but Armageddon pulled its arm back and delivered a powerful Judgment fist to Slifer Face repeatedly.

"Slif…er C...ome... o...n!" Rakaia shouted trying to get Slifer to dodge the attacks but to no avail the Mighty Dragon Roaring ceased as the dragon laid its head down in defeat as Armageddon pulled its arm back once again, and bashed the mighty dragon into the ground. The impact caused Rakaia to fall off of Slifer landing on the ground with a hard thud but he got up as quick as he could, and pulled out another God card.

"Screw this we need some backup" he said as he raised his arm in the air" I Summon the Mighty OBLISK THE TORNMENTOR!" Rakaia shouted as a blue shot up from the card, and Oblisk rose from under Rakaia, and stood tall against Armageddon.

"Another Weakling" Dante hissed "how boring" he said again as he glared at Rakaia who was starting to look as bad as Jaden was.

"Oh don't worry you get yours Dante" Rakaia stated as he smirked while he stood on top of Oblisk. "For all the ones you hurt my Family, Corrupting my Brother, YOU'LL PAY FOR IT ALL!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Armageddon.

"OBLISK TAKE HIM DOWN!" Rakaia yelled as Oblisk charged towards Armageddon, and punched the mighty beast square in the face, and followed up with another punch causing Armageddon to step back little by little.

"That's it Oblisk!" Rakaia shouted " Now send him flying" Rakaia finished as Oblisk pulled it's arm back for the final time and bashed Armageddon in the face sending him crashing into a few building's destroying the area almost completely.

"Yes we got em!" Rakaia shouted in excitement but his celebration was cut short when Armageddon rose up again.

"Damn it's like no stopping this guy!" Rakaia stated as he glared at Armageddon. "Fine time for extreme measures then" he continued as he pulled out the last Egyptian God Card. "Alright I Call forth The Great WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!" He shouted as lightning struck continuously throughout the sky.

The card began to glow yellow, and burst of lightning struck the ground right beside Oblisk, and from the ground raised the winged dragon of Ra.

"Alright now it's two on one, we got this one in the bag" Rakaia stated as he smirked at Dante riding on Armageddon, who only smirked at Rakaia's attempts.

"Foolish boy do you actually think those two will be enough to stop me" he said slowly as he looked at Rakaia. "Do you obviously think? That Armageddon can be brought down by such weak inferior Creatures." He hissed

Rakaia just gritted his teeth, and glared at Dante. He didn't want to talk anymore he was anxious to get the fight started once again.

"Foolish boy, reconsider before you attack" Dante said in a cold harsh but yet calm tone as he stared down Rakaia.

Rakaia smirked at Dante's remark

" I already have." he responded " Oblisk, Ra Attack!' yelled Rakaia as the two Egyptian God's let out a loud Roar, and charged towards Armageddon, who was ready for the Onslaught of Ra, and Oblisk. Oblisk tried to deliver another right hand across the face of Armageddon but he moved, and gave the same fist right back to Oblisk causing him to back up a little, Then Ra flew up in the air, and opened its mouth and shot a burst of flames towards Armageddon who merely just smacked it away with its arm, and aimed it's dragon hand towards Ra, and Blasted the gold Medal Dragon out the sky, causing it to hit the ground hard.

Oblisk Charged again, and tried to strike but Armageddon was just too fast, and strong. Oblisk tried to punch Armageddon in the face but Armageddon caught the fist of Oblisk, and Delivered a Desolation Fist to Oblisk to the face knocking Oblisk, and Rakaia into a few more buildings, also leaving a Giant crater with a huge dusk cloud.

"Darn…It" Rakaia said slowly as the dust cleared, as he, and Oblisk looked like they just took a beating of al life time. "He's…. So… Strong" Rakaia managed to get out as the Fiend of Desolation was approaching Oblisk.

"Oh… no here he comes again." Rakaia thought as he saw the Armageddon was closing in on them.

"Now Armageddon finish them off." Dante said growing tired of the young duelist, and the Egyptian Monster. "DESOLATION FLAME!" As Armageddon pointed its Dragon head towards Oblisk, and A Shot a Burst of flame hitting it square in the chest sending Oblisk, and Rakaia flying into a few more buildings, leaving a trail or wreckage as they hit the ground.

"AGAIN!" yelled Dante as Armageddon sent another burst of Flames towards Oblisk, and Rakaia whiched caused a huge Explosion on Impact taking out a couple of square miles. Dante only smirked at his Monster's destruction as he looked in the direction Rakaia, and Oblisk where.

"I told you Boy This Is true Power nothing can compare to it, not even the Egyptian Gods!" shouted Dante as he started to laugh evilly out loud as Rakaia crawled out from under the Remains a few of a rocks , and buildings. His White Sleeveless Vest was gone. His Jeans was ripped, and His Black shirt was dirty, not to mention the cuts he had all over his body. He was breathing heavily, and was exhausted.

"I…. Can't ……Keep this up much longer" he said slowly as he took a step towards Oblisk but realize the great beast wasn't getting up anytime soon, he was out like Slifer, the blue Egyptian god was severely damaged his chest was Cracked, and so was the side of his face, and tiny specks of energy started to come out of the monster as he started to fade in, and out. Rakaia walked up towards the great beast, and put his hand on the monsters gigantic arm, and smiled softly.

"Sorry Oblisk you, and Slifer did your best" he said sadly looking at the damaged Oblisk then turned his head to see Slifer still hasn't got up from his beating.

Meanwhile Jaden was recovering nicely (not_ healing but taking a break so to speak),_ and was ready to get back into the fight well almost already. They all looked at the destruction, and what was going on. Seeing the Egyptians Gods get trounced on One by One.

"Ahh man!" Jaden said worriedly "He's Already taken out Slifer, and Oblisk all he has is Ra then he's done for"

Alexis nodded her head in agreement, and looked at the battle worried about her friend as well.

"We have to do something" She said quickly

"But what can we do" Luna shouted "it's like nothing can hurt this guy let alone put a dent in it" she continued

"There's got to be something we can do" Jaden said turning back to look at the Beaten Armitael. He gritted his teeth duel monsters wasn't meant for fighting like this, not destroying the world or the people in it for that matter.

Luna kept looking towards the battle field worried to death for Rakaia's life , she couldn't believe what was going on that thing was going to kill the person that she just opened her heart to, and who accepted, and opened his she couldn't bare it.

"RAKAIA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs causing Jaden, and Alexis too look her. "YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME, YOU PROMISED!" she shouted again.

Jaden and Alexis smiled, and turned back at the battle that was taking place.

"HOLD ON BUDDY WE'RE ON THE WAY!" shouted Jaden as he started running towards Armitael trying to see if he had a little more fight left in him.

YOU BETTER STILL BE ALIVE WHEN WE GET THERE!" shouted Alexis as she took off after Jaden running towards Armitael.

Luna looked off into the distance where Rakaia was fighting, and let a deep breath.

"Come back to me" She whispered as she ran off behind Jaden, and Alexis.

Meanwhile while Rakaia still had enough energy to move he didn't know what his next move Oblisk was down, and Slifer was out, and Ra couldn't do it by himself.

"Guess I have no other choice" he said to himself as he looked around for the gold dragon.

"Ra I need you where are you!" he shouted as Ra rose from the rubble due to Armageddon's first attack on the dragon.

It let out a mighty roar, as Rakaia ran towards it. With the energy he had left.

"Alright Buddy Scoop me Up!" he shouted with a smirk as the gold dragon lowered its hand allowing Rakaia to climb on top of him somehow making it to the Dragon's head.

"Alright Ra, we're the only two left we got to take this thing down, and now" Rakaia said to the dragon as Dante was staring at them.

"When will you learn" he hissed as pointed towards Ra, motioning Armageddon to attack again.

"Alright get ready" Rakaia stated as Ra growled a little preparing for Armageddon to attack.

"DESOLATION FLAME!" shouted Dante as Armageddon shot another Burst of Flame's towards Ra, but he dodged it, and charged towards Armageddon, and bashed him in the face with its head. But the Monstrosity didn't move an inch. Instead it brought its hand back and delivered a Judgment Fist to the face of Ra, sending it, and the Duelist Flying into more Buildings. Causing it to hit the ground hard again. But the Gold Dragon got back up, and Shot its own burst of Flames towards the great Beast, who only returned it with its Desolation Flame.

The two Attacks collided, and started to go back, and Forth.

"Come on Ra, Just a Little more!" shouted Rakaia as he saw Ra Giving it all with this attack.

"Fool Do you HONEST THINK THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF STATUE AS A CHANCE AGAINST ARMAGEDDON!" Dante yelled as he laughed at the Dragon's attempt to beat Armageddon in a power struggle.

"ARMAGEDDON FINISH IT WITH DESOLATION DESTROYER!" Dante shouted as Armageddon opened up its mouth, and started to form a Huge Black Energy ball.

"WHAT! RA WE GOT TO MOVE NOW!" shouted Rakia a as he saw that Armageddon was through forming his attack, and shot it towards them hitting Ra, square in the face, who's attack dropped it was hit with Armageddon Desolation Flame, causing the great Dragon to Roar in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Rakaia shouted as they were engulfed in Armageddon's Deadly attack causing a huge Explosion. Leaving a Damaged Ra, with one wing, and a hurt Rakaia, who was able to stand up again but barely.

"Darn It" he said to himself holding his arm, while he leaned against a wall that used to be a part of a building. "he's too strong we can'…Beat him like this" he managed to say as he looked at Ra, was hurt badly.

"There's one more thing we can do to turn this fight around" he said slowly as he moved towards another building.

He went in the building, and came limping out to the roof, and stared at Armageddon in complete shock as he saw that none of the Egyptians gods attack did nothing to Armageddon completely nothing.

"How….it's Impossible" he said shockingly.

Dante just glared at him, and laughed evilly

"I told you boy you can't stop me, Those Monsters you call sacred beast, and God Cards All failed you. THEIR WEAK!" he shouted

"THEIR NOT WEAK!" Rakaia yelled back as he glared at Dante with hate filling his eyes. " THEY GAVE IT THEIR ALL TO TRY, AND STOP YOU, and JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE BEFORE JUST LIKE MY FAMILY!" he continued.

"And it wasn't enough was it?"Dante asked

Rakaia was taken back by the remark but still glared at the Devil that was standing on top of Armageddon.

"THEY ALL TRIED, AND THEY ALL FAILED JUST LIKE YOU!" Dante shouted as he pointed towards Rakaia."ARMAGEDDON DESTROY HIM WITH DESOLATION DESTROYER!" he shouted as Armageddon opened up its mouth again, and started charging another huge Black energy ball.

"Alright we only have one shot at this I hope this works" Rakaia stated to himself as he pulled out one card from his card holder, and raised it up in the air.

The Attack was fully charged, and Armageddon blasted it towards Rakaia who was running out of time.

"I FUSE THE THREE EGYPTIAN GODS TO SUMMON THE CREATOR GOD OF LIGHT, HORAKHTY!" Rakaia Shouted as a White Light Shot from the card, and straight into the air. The attack was still coming towards Rakaia who gritted his teeth thinking he may not have enough time.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANNING BUT IT WON'T WORK!" shouted Dante as the attack Collided with the Young Duelist, making Dante Laughed evilly to the heavens as he watched the attack destroy

"WHAT!" he shouted. "YOU SHOULD BE ANNILATED!" he yelled again as he saw the light that Surrounded Rakaia.

"Not Today Dante, But I can't say the same for you!" Rakaia shouted back as the light that was wrapped around him, wrapped around the three beaten God's and fused them together taking Rakaia with them.

"You thought you could destroy the world, and I was going to sit back, and watch!" Rakaia shouted as he was floating in the air at Dante's height.

"You Thought I was going to sit there, and let you call these monster's weak who is giving it their all to stop you!" he stated again as he was at eye level with Armageddon.

"AND MY FRIENDS YOU THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW YOU TRIED TO DESTROY THEM!" he finished as Dante was in shocked at what was happening.

"NEVER!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth, his eyes feeling with more hate for Dante then he had for anyone." NOW MEET THE MONSTER OF YOUR DEMISE THE CREATOR GOD OF LIGHT! HORAKHTY!"Rakaia as the great Combined Monster of the Egyptian God's arose from the light from under Rakaia, and stop at Eye Level of Armageddon.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Dante "THE EGYPTIAN GOD'S CAN'T MERGE TOGETHER!" he continued.

"Then you don't know your monster's do you" Rakaia remarked as he stood with his arms crossed while he stood on the monster's head.

Meanwhile Jaden and the gang looked on in amazement as they saw what Rakaia pulled out.

"He combined them" Alexis stated shocked at she was witnessing.

"Unbelievable" Luna stated in aw

"Wow!" this is So Cool" Jaden shouted as a big smile appeared on his face." I Got to ride that thing for myself." He said excitingly

Alexis looked at Jaden, and smiled, then turned back at the monster Rakaia, had just summoned feeling that their chances of winning this had grew dramatically.

"Alright Rakaia Go get that Bastard!" yelled Luna as she cheered happily.

"Alright Buddy it's all you Take Him Down!" Jaden yelled as he looked on at Rakaia standing on top of Horakhty Head.

Rakaia just smirked at his friend's comments and support and looked at Dante, and Armageddon with a smirk. This made Dante grit his teeth at the new found beast, not knowing the power that beast wielded.

"CURSE YOU! I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED WITH YOUR POOR EXCUSE OF FAMILY!" Dante shouted as he glared intently at Rakaia who smirk only grew bigger.

"But you didn't" Rakaia responded calmly as his eyes never left Dante" and for that you're going to wish you have" he finished as Rakaia looked down at Horakhty, and smiled. Then looked back up at Dante's face with confidence.

"And just wait, and see what this baby has in store for you" he chuckled " it's Going to Rock Your World" Rakaia stated as both monsters Glared intently at each other causing energy to shoot out from each other's body colliding with one another's.

"It's Over" Rakaia said harshly as he glared at Dante who was still in a State of Shock.

_**Whoa Horakhty the combined form of Slifer, Oblisk, and Ra, wow what next can this monster really be strong enough to defeat Armageddon find out next time on YUGIOH GX.**_

Jaden: What…The!

Me: You like It.

Jaden: Like It I Love It.

Me: I Thought you would but the fight isn't over yet.

Jaden: Huh. It isn't?

Me: Wellllll. Maybe….. Maybe not you'll find out next Chapter… once I get reviews on how this chapter is.

Jaden: Please Please People review so we can find out what happens next.


	15. Sacred God, The Real Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX Just my OC Characters**

* * *

Chapter 14  
Sacred God, The Real Battle Begins.

Rakaia still glared at Dante who returned it in a stare off, while still standing on top of Armageddon and Horakhty... While the others also starred in amazement, at the great Giant.

"So you manage to summon something worth destroying" Dante said mockingly taking Horakhty powers lightly. "Haven't you learned anything yet? No Matter what you summon nothing can come close to stopping the great power that I possess" he shouted as he started to laugh evilly as he stopped, and looked at Rakaia who didn't seem amused.

"Speechless I see" he said as he smirked evilly

"Do you ever shut up?" Rakaia asked mockingly, as he smirked at Dante, and the Beast from Hell. "You Think that thing as more power than Horakhty, fine I'll show you what real power is" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Armageddon

"Get Em Horakhty!" Rakaia shouted as Horakhty let out a Loud Roar, and suddenly grabbed Armageddon by the face with its Claw, and rammed it into the ground, then picked it up, and rammed its head into the face of Armageddon sending it flying through a few buildings causing it to hit the ground hard.

"Who's Speechless now?" Rakaia asked smartly as he looked at the fallen giant still standing on Horakhty.

"Why You Little!" Dante shouted as Armageddon got up, and sent a Desolation Flame at Horakhty who took the attack head on. The attack engulfed the giant beast of light, and exploded, causing a massive shockwave destroying everything in mile radius.

"Fool I Told you nothing came compare to My Mighty Beast." Dante stated as he looked up at the explosion, and was pleased thinking that Horakhty, and Rakaia were destroyed.

"If only you wouldn't have gotten in my…."he was about to finish into he saw Horakhty shadow standing in the same spot undamaged, and unfazed.

"You were saying?" Rakaia asked as he smirked at Dante who stood there terrified.

"HOW…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted as he still stood in shock that Armageddon's attack didn't do a thing.

"Now let me show you what a real attack is!" Rakaia yelled "HORAKHTY WHITE SHINING LIGHT!" he shouted as the great beast wings started to glow on its back, and Horakhty opened up its mouth, and charged up a Giant White Lighting energy ball,

"This….Can't… Be." Dante said nervously as Horakhty was charging up his attack.

"It can, and it is!" Shouted Rakaia as he pointed towards Armageddon "Alright Horakhty Let EM HAVE IT!" he finished as Horakhty released his attack, and blasted Armageddon in the chest sending him flying through more buildings, also having him hit the ground hard leaving a huge crater.

"Arrrgghh Damn that Kid," Dante said as The Great Beast Tried to get up, but Horakhty was right in front of him.

"What!" Dante shouted as Horakhty turned around, and whipped Armageddon across the face with its tail sending him flying a few away again hitting the ground hard.

"Yea that's It Horakhty stay on him!" Rakaia shouted as the Light Winged beast flew towards Armageddon like a bullet bashing against him again sending the mighty beast further into the ground.

"Alright Horakhty Again THIS TIME WE FINISH THIS!"Rakaia shouted as the mighty dragon flew in the air directly above Armageddon who was still lying on its back in the crater with Dante looking up in Horror.

"BURNING PHOENIX!" Rakaia yelled as a white flame surrounded the White Winged Beast as it roared loudly into the heavens, and dove at super speed Hitting Armageddon Directly causing a massive explosion, taking half of the city.

A few seconds after the explosion Horakhty, with Rakaia still riding on him rose from the Crater, and landed in front of it.

"That should do it" Rakaia stated as he looked at the Crater hoping that Armageddon would stay down.

Meanwhile Jaden and the others looked on, and were amazed at the power that Horakhty actually had.

"Whoa he did it" Jaden said smirking at the event that just took place.

"I can't believe it we won" Luna shouted

"I don't know that was a little bit too easy" Alexis stated as she looked at the battle that was taking place.

"You might be right" Jaden responded as he looked at Rakaia, even though they just brought Armageddon down" I don't know something just doesn't feel right" Jaden continued as he continued to watch the battle.

Luna looked in disbelief as Jaden stated that he had a bad feeling about this but still kept her spirits up.

"Don't worry guys!" she said confidently "Rakaia's got this one in the bag" she finished.

"I sure hope your right" Alexis stated as she looked on anxiously.

Meanwhile Rakaia still stared at the crater, still waiting to see if Armageddon would rise or not.

"Well I guess that's it.' Rakaia stated but before he could continue the ground started to shake as Armageddon started to float up from its crater. Half of its body was gone, more like its Left arm, and Leg, and Dante wasn't looking good either. His skinned was burned a little but for some reason he still had a smirk on his face. Whiched caused Rakaia to stare at him curiously

"I'm impressed." Dante said as he looked as Horakhty, and smiled evilly

"How can you be smiling, Your messed up, and half your monster's body is gone." Rakaia stated as glared at Dante who only smiled more.

"Fool, you didn't really think you had me did you?" Dante Mocked as Rakaia glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Rakaia questioned as he was trying to figure out what Dante was talking about.

"You see fool I knew your monster had the power, and ability to put a end to my plans, but that doesn't mean that it will happen you see kid." Dante continued as Armageddon body started to heal itself. This caused Rakaia, Jaden, and the gang eyes to widen in shock. "Armageddon comes with a great ability to rejuvenate." Dante stated as he started to smirk. " But that's not all, not only can it heal itself but It can also absorb the power of your attack making it stronger than it was before." He finished

"What!" Rakaia shouted as a worried look crept up on his face. "You mean to tell me it absorb that last attack." Rakaia shouted.

"That's right Fool, Now witness the true power at its best!" shouted Dante as Armageddon had finished rejuvenating.

Meanwhile Jaden gritted his teeth, and turned, and looked at Armitael who was now getting back up but slowly.

"Screw this, Come on Buddy We Got to help!" Jaden shouted at the fused sacred beast

"But Jaden" Alexis started to say something but was cut off when Armitael Picked Jaden up, and allowed Jaden to climb on top of its head.

"Sorry Lex but its time I got back in this" he said as Alexis only nodded in agreement even though she was worried about Jaden's Safety.

Rakaia still stood in shock as Armageddon looked as if though it had never been touched.

"Unbelievable" he stated slowly.

"It's more than that I a sure you" Dante said as he motioned Armageddon towards Horakhty.

Rakaia gritted his teeth, and glared at the beast.

"Get Ready Horakhty this is going to get Ugly" he stated as he prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"Hey Buddy need a hand" a Voice called as Rakaia turned his head, and saw Jaden riding on Armitael who looked like he was ready to go.

Rakaia smirked as he saw his childhood friend arrive to the party

"Glad you could make it" Rakaia said as he smiled at Jaden, and gave him thumbs up.

"Yea would have been here sooner but you know" Jaden smirked back, and then turned his head towards Dante.

Rakaia turned his attention back to Dante as well.

"You know you had me a bit worried there." Jaden stated as he kept his eyes locked on Armageddon, and Dante.

"Sorry about that" Rakaia stated as he glared at Dante. "I Tried to give you guys as much time as you needed" Rakaia finished as he did the same thing, and glared at Dante.

"Hey it's Cool I'm here now. Let's wipe the floor with this guy" Jaden suggested as the two duelists smirked, and pointed towards Armageddon.

"Armitael CHAOS FLAME!" Jaden Shouted.

"Horakhty WHITE SHINING LIGHT!" Rakaia Shouted as both monsters started to charge up their attacks.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE ARMAGEDDON DESOLATION DESTROYER!" Dante shouted as the three monsters Unleashed their attacks causing a Mega explosion obliterating, everything within a 10 mile radius, leaving nothing but dust, and ruins.

When the dust cleared Armitael, and Horakhty didn't waste any time they charged at full speed towards Armageddon who was already prepared for the two beasts.

Armitael tried to land a punch right across Armageddon but he dodged it only to be rammed by Horakhty. Making Armageddon take a few steps back, but retaliate with Desolation Flame forcing Horakhty back as well. Armitael wasn't finish though as he rammed into Armageddon as well, and then fired of up a Chaos Flame and Blasted Armageddon into a few More Buildings.

"That its You Two keep it up!" Luna shouted as she, and Alexis watched the battle that took place.

"Take him down!" Shouted Alexis happy to see that Jaden, and Rakaia was gaining the upper Hand.

"BURNING PHOENIX!" Rakaia shouted as Horakhty turned into the white flamed phoenix, and dove straight into the Dark Beast causing it to scream in pain.

"Yea got em!' Shouted Rakaia as he turned, and looked at Jaden "Alright Jay Finish Him Off!' he finished.

Jaden only nodded, and pointed towards Armageddon was picking himself back up quickly.

"ARMITAEL CHAOS FLAME!" As Armitael opened up its mouth, and let out a full Hyper blast hitting Armageddon Directly causing another explosion, and making a huge dust cloud.

"Alright!" yelled Rakaia but it was cut short when Armageddon burst through the Dust Cloud bashing Horakhty in the Chest, and grabbing its tail as it was falling, and started to twirl it around, and slung him into Armitael causing the two Monsters to Crash into a few more buildings.

"Darn It!" Jaden shouted as Armitael got up.

"It's no stopping this Guy!" Rakaia added as Horakhty got up as well with little damage.

"You two are something aren't you?" Dante stated as Armageddon just stood there.

"What's he planning?" Jaden asked as he looked at Dante who was looking at something else.

Rakaia glared at Dante, and then he realized what he was going to do.

"NO NOT THEM!" Rakaia shouted as Armageddon slowly raised its Dragon hand towards Alexis, and Luna.

"DANTE YOU WOULDN'T!" Jaden shouted as he had the look of horror on his face.

Meanwhile Alexis and Luna figured out what was going on, and started to run for it.

"Luna come on faster, if we don't get out of here were toast, Literary!" Alexis shouted with Luna running as fast she could right behind her.

"Alexis we're not going to make it!" Shouted Luna, as she was falling behind Alexis slowly.

"DESOLATION FLAME!" Shouted Dante as Armageddon shot a Burst a flame at the two female duelist

"Alexis…….ALEXIS!" Shouted Jaden as he saw the flame heading towards them.

While running the two girls could feel the heat from the attack as it was coming closer, and closer. They both turned around while still trying to out run the attack had the look as if death was staring them in the face, and it was. As the attack was getting closer Alexis had a flashback of all the memories she had of Jaden. The Moments that they shared, from the first time they met, and dueled, all the times he saved her, all the time they spent together, every single moment flashed before her eyes as the attack was coming in but Horakhty intercepted it at the last second, and with taking little damage.

'You…Guys... ok." Rakaia asked breathing heavily.

"Alexis, and Luna still had the horror look in their eyes but it soon disappeared as they saw Horakhty standing in front of them.

"Y…Y...Yea" Alexis managed to say

"What about you Luna?" Rakaia asked worriedly

"I'm…..Fi...Fi…Fine" Luna managed to say still shaken up a bit.

"Good" Rakaia stated "Hey Jay!" Rakaia shouted getting Jaden's attention.

"Don't worry their fine" Rakaia said giving him the good news.

"Not For long" Dante spat as he glared at the two duelists. " you see I'm tired of this game, and it's time I ended it, but I think It's time to even up the odds don't you think?" he questioned as Armageddon started to glow Red, as the huge monster let out a horrible Screech, and three black Lightning orbs appeared in front of Armageddon.

"Now Witness Armageddon's summoning Ability!" Dante shouted as he smirked evilly at the two boys. "You think you're the only one that can summon God cards, say hello To the THREE WICKED GODS!" shouted Dante.

"The WHAT!" Rakaia yelled

"No WAY!" Jaden Shouted

"It CAN'T BE!" shouted Alexis

"It's NOT POSSIBLE!" Luna Yelled as the three orbs began to take shape, and out came the three wicked Gods. Dreadroot, Eraser, and Avatar.

Dreadroot looked like a Dark Version of Oblisk, as Eraser took the Dark image of Slifer, and Avatar followed up with the Dark Image of Ra.

The Three Wicked Gods Glared at Armitael, and Horakhty ready to strike alongside Armageddon.

The gang stood in horror as they witness the three beats that just appeared before them, but it wasn't just the beast that freaked them out, they spotted 3 dark figures that were riding them.

"What the who is that? Rakaia asked questioningly nervous as who it could be, and then his jaw dropped when he saw who it was riding on Eraser.

"Hey kid" the figure said in a dark Voice.

"Crayus" Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey cutie remember me" another figure asked as it appeared to be a woman riding on Dreadroot.

Jaden's eyes widened as he got a good look at who it was, it was the same Girl Alexis dueled to save his life. Alexis noticed this to, and glared at The Figure.

"Jessica" She said slowly as she glared at her, and the other Figure looked down at Luna, and smirked.

"Rematch Brat" the figure said slowly. Luna knew that voice from anywhere she looked at the figure that was riding Avatar, and gritted her teeth as she could tell who it was.

"Destiny you to!" shouted Luna as she watched in disgust as she laughed at her.

Alexis looked up at Jessica, and pulled out her card, and then turned her head towards Luna.

"We can't just sit back anymore we got to even the odds up" Alexis stated as Luna nodded, and pulled out her Card as well.

"I summon the great BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Alexis shouted

"I Summon the Mighty ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" shouted Luna as light shined down on both Cards, and out came the dragons with Alexis, and Luna riding them. They both flew besides Jaden, and Rakaia to help out in the fight.

"So it's an even match isn't it" Crayus stated as he glared at Rakaia who wanted to wipe that smug off his face.

"You know you can't win right" Crayus stated as he glared at Rakaia, and laughed evilly.

"I wouldn't Count us out just yet!" Jaden shouted as he glared at the four Dark Duelists." We got one more surprise for you Dark Freaks!" he shouted again leaving Rakaia, and the gang confused.

"We do?" Luna asked confused.

"We Do." Jaden answered as he pulled out a card, and smirked which aggravated Dante.

"What are you smiling about boy, your destruction is upon you, and yet you smile in the face of death!" he shouted.

"yea I do because we're not dying any time soon" Jaden stated as he threw the card in the air" I just hopes this works" he said to himself as the Card started to glow, and so did Armitael, and Horakhty.

"What the….WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shouted Dante as the wind started to pick up blowing furiously.

"Yea I would like to know that to!" Rakaia shouted covering his face from the high blowing winds.

"I just threw up Super Polymerization!" Jaden shouted as he smirked proudly at what he just done.

"WHAT! Yelled Dante angrily "YOU CAN'T FUSE THOSE TWO MONSTERS!" he shouted again

"He's right Jay, have you lost it!" Rakaia stated

"I don't know but will find out!" Jaden stated as both monsters started to merge into one, with the wind blowing, and a blinding light flashing it slowly started to take shape, as the creature started to form. It had a the body of Ra, with a longer tail, Angel like Wings, and was Gold with a Red Outline, with Black Markings over its Chest area, and Face.

"What….the…..hell…is…that!" Dante said slowly as he looked in horror at the new beast that just appeared in the place of Horakhty, and Armitael with Jaden, and Rakaia riding on it.

The rest of the gang was in shock as well, including Rakaia.

"Whoa what is that" Luna said slowly

"I don't know" Alexis responded" but I hope it's on our side" She finished.

Jaden only smiled as his plan worked out perfectly.

"Um Jaden what is this?" Rakaia asked as he looked down at the new monster he was standing on.

Jaden just smirked, and looked at Dante who still looked at the new monster in horror along with the rest of the Dark Duelist.

"Dark Duelist allow me to introduce to THE GOD CREATOR OF LIFE DISAUGA!" he shouted _(Dis – say – Ga just in case you have trouble pronouncing it.)_ The mighty beast let a out roar whiched blew the three wicked gods back behind Armageddon.

Rakaia only smirked at Jaden, and pulled out one of his cards.

"Alright buddy we came this far I guess you can handle Dante from here" he said smiling as Jaden returned the smile.

"Take care of Alexis, and make sure you and Luna make it out of this alright" Jaden said as he extended his hand towards Rakaia.

Rakaia looked at Jaden hand, and accepted it

"Don't worry I will" he said confidently as he raised his card in the air.

"I SUMMON THE UNSTOPPABLE INIFINITE THE SUPREME WHITE DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as his card started to light up, and in a burst of lightning infinite appeared roaring loudly.

"Go get em bro" Rakaia said as he leaped of Disauga, and landed on Infinite's head.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dante as he glared at Jaden intently "WE END THIS NOW!" he shouted.

"Our Pleasure!" Jaden shouted in response to Dante loud remark as the four Duel academy duelist was about to go one more final round with 3 of the Elite Dark Duelist, and their Master Dante.

* * *

_**Duel Academy Vs the Dark Army, in a 4 on 4 all out fight this is crazy, and what can this Disauga do, who will survive, find out next time on YUGIOH GX **_

Me: Whew (wipes forehead)

Jaden: I'm Speechless

Me: You should be, you should be

Jaden: this is so cool everyone please review so we can Read more

Me: yes Please review and let me know what you think of the Chapter.


	16. Fight For the World,War between Duelists

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX just my OC Characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Fight for the World, War between Duelist

The wind was blowing rapidly as the sky was filled with Darkness, as the Dark Duelist, and their master Dante glared at Duel Academy's finest. But the gang didn't back down they gave their own glare towards the Dark Duelist. Jaden and Dante eyes locked with each other as both sides we're ready to get this battle started. As the two sides stood their ground waiting for a sign to start attacking, and as if on cue lightning struck in between the group, and they let out their war cries, and charged at each other.

Jaden with Disauga locked arms with Armageddon, and Dante, while Jessica riding on Dreadroot went one on one with Alexis, Luna Had her hands full with Destiny who was riding on top of Avatar, and Rakaia was going toe to toe with his Dark brother Crayus who was riding on top of Eraser.

Disauga and Armageddon collided blow for blow, with an explosion every time the two monsters clashed.

"That's it Disauga keep up with him!" Jaden shouted as Disauga launched another right hand knocking Armageddon into a building. The monster got up, and lunged at Disauga who side stepped Armageddon, and smacked him with its long tail causing Armageddon to collide with another building.

"Ready to give up yet!" Jaden shouted as Disauga stood there ready for another onslaught attack from Armageddon.

"YOU…YOU… YOUR DEAD!" shouted Dante as Armageddon got up from the pile of rubble, and charged at Disauga again but was met by another tail whip to the face, and then taken down with a right hand sending the giant beast back to the ground again.

"Not today!" Jaden shouted as Disauga started to open its Mouth "ALIRGHT DISAUGA HAZARD FLAME!" Jaden shouted as Disauga let out a burst Of Golden Flames hitting Armageddon directly in the chest causing it to scream in pain.

"Yea that's what I been waiting for!" Jaden shouted as he smirked as the fact that they finally put a dent in this thing.

Meanwhile Alexis was trying to keep Jessica's Dreadroot from pounding them into the ground.

"Stay still blonde!" Jessica shouted as Dreadroot tried another claw attack, but was evaded by Alexis's Black Rose Dragon.

"What's wrong are you scared to attack!" Jessica shouted as Dreadroot prepared for another attack" DREADROOT EXECUTION SLASH!" she shouted as Dreadroot's claws started to light up , a dark purple color as it slashed at Black Rose Dragon who dodged it but felt the aftershock of the attack, and was blown back a few feet.

Alexis gritted her teeth, and glared at Jessica who was smirking at her.

"Time to wipe that smile off your face!" she shouted as Black Rose Dragon charged at Dreadroot, and rammed it in the chest, and bashed it across the face with its claws sending the Alternate form of Oblisk through a couple of buildings, but it quickly rose up again still ready to fight.

"I hope that's not all you got sweetie, because if it is then you're not going to last long enough to see what I'm going to do to your little boy friend." Jessica said smirking at Alexis was boiling now at the threat that Jessica just made.

"Oh really well then let me wrap this up then!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards the wicked God Dreadroot. "BLACK ROSE DRAGON ATTACK WITH BLACK PEDAL DANCE!' shouted Alexis as Pedals started to appear around Dreadroot, who just looked around at the attack. The pedals started to glow, and move around in a circle.

"What the Hell!" Shouted Jessica as the pedals , end started to fly towards them, the attack started to cut at Dreadroot's skin causing it to scream in agony, including Jessica who felt only a small portion of the attack.

Alexis smirked at the diversion her monster created, and pointed towards Dreadroot again.

"ALRIGHT BLACK ROSE NOW FINISH IT BLACK ROSE HURRICANE!" shouted Alexis as Black Rose Dragon roared again, and flapped it's pedal like wings, and sent a hurricane full of razor sharp Pedals towards Dreadroot, hitting it square in the face sending it crashing into the ground, also taking out a couple of buildings with it.

"Hmph, don't you ever talk about Jaden again" Alexis said harshly as she looked down at the fallen monster that started to get up, with an angry Jessica.

"YOU LITTLE!" Jessica shouted But Alexis was one step ahead of her.

"BLACK ROSE HIT THAT THING WITH ROSE ARC CANNON!' Alexis yelled as Black Rose Dragon opened up its mouth and a black reddish purple looking Beam started to form up inside.

"Dreadroot get out of the way!" yelled Jessica, as the monster leaped in the air but was still caught as Black rose aimed it's attack at the flying Dreadroot hitting it in the face sending spiraling into the ground again, creating a massive crater.

Alexis just folded her arms, while standing on her monster's head, and smirked at the fallen Dreadroot who was getting up again.

"Some people just never learn due they?" She said to herself as Jessica gritted her teeth out of frustration, and glared at her.

"Grrr I'm going to enjoy killing you blonde, and when I'm done with you I'm going to love making your little boyfriend suffer!" she yelled which caused Alexis glare daggers at her.

"You just won't shut up will you?" Alexis shouted.

"Not as long as your still living!" Jessica shouted as Dreadroot leaped from the ground, and Lunged at Black Rose Dragon, who was ready for the attack, and Charged at Dreadroot.

Not Too far From Alexis, and Jessica's battle Luna, and Destiny was going at it with Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon was Dodging Blast from the Alternate form of Ra, Avatar.

"Come up what's the matter!" Destiny taunted "You don't have your little friend to help you out this time do you?" she mocked as one of Avatar's Blast Hit Fairy dragon in the chest sending it flying into the ground.

But there was no time for celebration as the mighty Ancient Fairy Dragon shot up in the sky, and zipped towards Avatar, and rammed it in the stomach, making Avatar double over from the blow Fairy dragon swipe it with its tail sending Avatar Crashing into the ground hard, but the beast slowly arose from the ground, with Destiny smirking at Luna.

"You really don't have what it takes do you?" she mocked making Luna glare at her with hate in her eyes.

"You know what you're really something!' Luna shouted back "I mean sure I know Girls get mad at losing but, you really don't have to get mad at me for kicking your butt now do ya" Luna shouted smirking back at Destiny who didn't want to hear anymore.

"AVATAR ANNILATION BLAST!" shouted Destiny as avatar opened up its mouth, and sent a huge Black like silver beam towards Fairy Dragon, who dodged it easily.

"Your aim needs some work." Luna taunted as Avatar fired another beam attack, which barely missed Fairy dragon by a clip of her wing.

Destiny gritted her teeth, and glared at Luna.

"Stay Still Twit!" Destiny shouted as Avatar shot another attack at Fairy dragon, and connected knocking it out of the sky, sending it to the ground.

"Now Avatar finish her with DARKNESS OBLITERATION!" she shouted as Avatar shot a huge Dark Energy ball at Fairy Dragon hitting it directly causing a huge explosion, taking out everything within a half a mile radius.

"I don't get mad brat I get even."Destiny stated as she looked at the crater where Fairy dragon was supposed to be but was shocked to see it wasn't.

"What!" where did it...?" Destiny was cut off when she turned around and was hit by a full scale hyper beam at point blank range, sending the wicked god hurling straight through a ton of buildings and into the ground again.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down" Luna said as she made up her own trademark pose which pissed Destiny off as Avatar rose up again.

"What oh man this thing won't stay down" Luna thought to herself.

"Well I guess I'm going have to really show you what you're dealing with then" Destiny said as she glared at Luna directly

Lastly Rakaia was going mono e mono with Crayus they both floated in the air with their dragons, glaring at each other.

"Why are you back?" Rakaia shouted as he glared at Crayus intently

"Why else to help out the master, you four obviously have been a handful." Crayus smirked as he looked at the fire in Rakaia eyes.

"You still have that spark I See; tell me little brother why are you so scared to let darkness in your heart?" Crayus asked making Rakaia growl a little in anger.

"Grrr What Kind Of Question is that!" Rakaia snapped "Why Do I need Darkness when I have my friends, the ones who have helped me out ever since I came to this academy, why would I betray the ones that I dearest to me, Jaden, Alexis, and the ONE I LOVE LUNA!" He shouted and, with that outburst Infinite Charged at Eraser, and both of the Dragons Clashed.

"INFIRNITE WHITE SHNING BLAST!" shouted Rakaia as Infinite pushed Eraser off, and blasted him with a full scale white Hyper Blast sending that mighty wicked Dragon through a ton of buildings, and straight into the ground hard, but Eraser got up, and shot its own Hyper Blast At Infinite, who used its wings to deflect the blast, but barely.

"FINE THEN YOU BRAT ILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE THE DARKNESS INSIDE YOU!" Crayus shouted as Eraser let out a loud roar, and charged towards Infinite, and try to slash him repeatedly but the dragon proved to be more than a Challenge, and dodged every single swipe, and bashed Eraser in the face with its tail forcing to back off for a moment.

"This isn't some game Crayus, how did you get back, you're not even suppose to be alive!" Rakaia yelled at his dark older Brother who just smirked at his comment.

"Foolish boy as long as Dante lives we can be resurrected as many times as he wants, that's the positive side of letting the Darkness in YOU CAN'T DIE!' Crayus shouted as Eraser blasted Infinite in the Chest Sending it back with dealing some Damage to the Mystical White Dragon.

"Infinite! Buddy you ok?" Rakaia asked the Dragon Worriedly as the dragon grunted, and shook off the attack, but only in time to be bashed in the face by the wicked dragon's Tail sending flying straight into the ground.

"DIE RAKAIA!" Crayus Shouted "DIE! ERASER MAXIMUM OBLITERATION!' shouted Crayus as Eraser fired a huge dark Energy Ball that hit Infinite Directly sending him further into the ground causing a Massive explosion getting the attention of. Luna and Alexis While Jaden still had his hands full with Dante.

"RAKAIA!" Shouted Luna as the Ancient Fairy Dragon turned its attention to their fallen comrade.

"You need to worry about yourself!" destiny shouted as Avatar blasted Ancient Fairy Dragon square in the chest sending it flying into a couple of buildings, and hitting the ground near Alexis, and Jessica's battle.

"Luna! Rakaia! No!" Shouted Alexis, as she slightly turned her attention to them, but was still trying to dodge the attacks coming from Jessica's Dreadroot.

"What's the matter sweetie can't protect your friends!" Jessica shouted as Dreadroot charged towards Her Black Rose Dragon, and bashed it in the face repeatedly, causing it to back up a couple of feet, But was still ready to fight.

As the three Elite Dark Duelist floated in front of her.

"Well Destiny what do you think?" Jessica asked as she smirked at Alexis evilly.

"Hmph I think we can play around a little bit more" Destiny responded as an evil smile started to form across her face. "And besides with her out of the way you can get your hands on that boy you wanted" Destiny finished.

"Oh yes!" She shouted in delight or evil delight "I didn't think he was good for her anyway. I mean what could a duelist of his standards see in a dirty pathetic blond like her anyway?" Jessica asked Destiny in front of Alexis which made her grit her teeth.

"Keep your cool Alexis" She thought." Their trying to get to you don't fall for it." She said to herself

"What's the Matter?" Jessica shouted as she continued to taunt Alexis Feelings. "Oh I get it!" she said as though as she figured out something. "You think he loves you don't you?" she questioned which made Alexis eyes widened in shock at the comment Jessica stated.

"That's it isn't it you think that kid loves you, so pathetic!" Jessica continued as he kept aiming her words at Alexis's heart trying to shatter it.

"I wouldn't waste my time on a Pathetic Duelist like you. Love Ah you don't deserve it" Jessica continued as a Tear Ran down Alexis's Cheek.

"As I thought you're too weak, and the thought of loving a weakling like you makes me sick!" Jessica shouted as she continued to take Alexis out from the inside.

"Just Die, you don't even deserve to exist in this world." Jessica as she slowly pointed towards Alexis motioning her Dreadroot to attack her, and Black Rose Dragon.

Alexis was in a state of shock, Sadness had filled her eyes as tears slowly started to form.

"It's not true" she slowly said to herself "is it" she finished as Jessica smiled knowing that she gotten to the female duelist, but unknowingly to them Jaden heard the whole thing while he was fighting Armageddon, who was charging towards him but was quickly bashed in the face with a hyper Blast sending the monstrosity into a couple of buildings buying Jaden a little time.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden shouted catching the attention of Alexis, and the Elite Dark Duelist.

"SHE'S WRONG I DO LOVE YOU, AND YOU DO DESEREVE TO BE HERE!" he shouted again making Alexis look at him as he continued.

"Lex, you're the queen of Oblisk blue, a high rank duelist at Duelist Academy, you're not weak, you are strong, sometimes I think even stronger than me." He stated as he looked at his lover, trying to mend her heart that was almost shattered.

"Lex you been there for me, a lot I lost count actually, I can't forget the times we shared with each other, and honestly I can't think of anyone else to share them with. He continued.

" before I admitted how I felt about you I always got this feeling when I was around you, like no matter what happens it was going to be ok because I had you right beside me, you was there for me through thick, and thin. You dedicated most of your time with me, and the other slifers which I admired about you; you didn't push us to the side like the other Oblisks did." He continued as Alexis slowly started to smile.

"No you were always there, hanging out with me, and looking out for me for that matter, the bottom line is Alexis, no matter what happens here or anything afterwards know I really care about you, I will never leave your side, and, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!' Jaden shouted at the end which broke Alexis out of her state of mind, as she smiled, and wiped her tears away, and stared at Jaden.

"I love you to Jaden, and thank you." She said as she smiled at Jaden who gave her his usual pose, and went back to work with Dante, and Armageddon.

"Thank you Jaden for everything" she said to herself her smile slowly turned to a serious cold hearted expression on her face, as she slowly turned to face the 3 Elite Dark Duelist.

"How Dare you?" She said as she glared at Jessica Intently." How Dare you use my feelings against me" she continued with no emotion in her voice at all.

"I don't deserve to live, I'm weak, .he doesn't love me" Alexis repeated the words that Jessica said to her, as Black Rose Dragon started to glow.

Meanwhile Rakaia, and Luna slowly came up from under the rubble, and watched Alexis as she, and her Dragon was glowing.

"Rakaia what's wrong with Alexis?" Luna asked as they watched Alexis closely.

"My Guess is Luna, they pissed her off" Rakaia responded

"So what!" Jessica shouted at Alexis as she saw the Female Oblisk starting to glow brighter. "Your still too weak, and ill personally make sure your dead, and I'll Make sure your little boyfriend Watches!" She shouted as Dreadroot charged towards Black Rose Dragon, and tried to slash it, but Black Rose Dragon just moved its head of the side dodging the attack.

"You little Twit!" Jessica shouted unable to hit the dragon.

"You really want to see Darkness." Alexis said coldly as Black Rose Dragon pedals started to appear around itself, and Dreadroot.

"I'll show you something you never seen before!" Alexis shouted

"Bring it on!" Jessica shouted as the pedals fully surrounded the two monsters, and Duelist, and created a hurricane around them.

"What's this?" Jessica shouted as she looked around nervously.

Alexis just smirked, and raised her hand in the air.

"FINISH IT!" she shouted as her Dragon let out a loud roar and it started to glow again. "BLACK ROSE TYPHOON!' Alexis shouted as the pedals started to glow, and start cutting Dreadroot, and Jessica making her scream out in pain.

"It's Over" Alexis stated harshly as the pedals starting cutting her more, and more.

"Stop please!" she pleaded as the pedals kept cutting her repeatedly then all of a sudden the pedals stop for a split second, and came at Dreadroot, and Jessica all at once.

"NOOO AHHHH!" Jessica shrieked as she was ripped into shreds, along with Dreadroot leaving nothing there when the hurricane subsided.

Luna looked in shock, along with Rakaia, and the two Dark Duelist.

"Whoa note to self stay away from Alexis." Rakaia said as the two dark duelist looked in horror.

"Well Luna I guess were on clean up duty!" Rakaia shouted proudly as he narrowed his eyes at Crayus.

"Alright then you take the ugly one and I'll clean up that pile of mess over here!" Luna shouted as she did the same towards Destiny.

"Ready!" Rakaia shouted

"Set!" Luna Added

"Go!" they both shouted as Fairy Dragon, and Infinite Charged towards the two duelist ramming them both in the chest as they were still distracted at the lost of their comrade knocking them both in the ground.

Alexis just looked on as a tear ran down her cheek as she turned, and watched Jaden fight again Dante.

"Thank you for everything" she said as she turned her attention back to her own battle, and charged in with a smile on her face.

Black Rose Dragon Bashed Avatar in the face sending it back into the ground again and Fairy Dragon came, and blasted it in the face sending it further into the ground as they both flew up in the air above it.

"Alright Luna you ready!' shouted Alexis as she looked down at Avatar, and Destiny who was trying to get up.

"You know it!" Luna shouted as they both pointed towards Avatar, and Destiny.

"FAIRY DRAGON MIRACLE LIGHT CANNON!' Luna shouted

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON ROSE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Shouted Alexis as they both fired their full attacks at Avatar who leaped into the air barely dodging the attacks.

"Damn it!" shouted Luna

"You're not taking me out like you did that weakling Jessica!" shouted Destiny as she flew high above the two Dragons.

"AVATAR DARKNESS OBLITERATION!" shouted Destiny as Avatar shot its attack towards the two dragons, who manage to dodge it barely by moving to the side.

"Ok Luna be careful we don't want to slip up with this one." Alexis stated trying to figure out how to take out Destiny.

"You're telling me getting hit by something like that, and were done for." Luna responded as she looked up destiny who was glaring back at her.

Meanwhile Crayus, and Rakaia were still going at blast for blast, tail swipe for tail swipe, slash for slash but the two dragons weren't letting up.

"Give it up Rakaia admit you don't have what it takes." Crayus shouted. "You're a failure, you always have been, and you always will be!' he shouted again trying the same tactic that Jessica used on Alexis, but Rakaia just smirked at Crayus comment.

"You Think I'm a failure, well then let me show you what a Failure can do." Rakaia said smartly as his Dragon started to glow brighter, and brighter.

"You see there's another attack that this dragon's been hiding." Rakaia stated as Crayus looked at him confused.

"Another Attack what are you talking about." Crayus questioned as Rakaia, and Infinite continued to glow.

"You see it's an attack that's only used as a last resort" He said with a smirk. " it's too powerful even for that Dragon to handle, only drawback is, I never used it in this kind of battle so if anything this attack could give you what you wanted….My Life." Rakaia stated as a shocked look came across Crayus's face, but slowly turned into a smirk.

"So a Sacrificial attack." Crayus said eagerly. "Show me Brother, Show me what this attack of yours can really do." He said as he motioned Eraser to get ready for attack.

"Didn't you hear me?" Rakaia questioned. "I SAID IT'S ONLY USED AS A LAST RESORT NOW INFINITE WHITE SHINING BLAST!' shouted Rakaia as Infinite shot a Charge Lightning Blast hitting Eraser directly in the face sending the flying demon Dragon through tons of buildings hitting the ground hard, and Infinite flew over to Eraser as quickly as it could not giving the dragon anytime to recover, so as Infinite got close enough it circled around Eraser, and slowly hovered over it.

"AGAIN WHITE SHINING BLAST!" shouted Rakaia as Infinite shot another Lightning Blast at point blank range causing a huge massive explosion forcing a huge dusk cloud were the two was, but only one flew out as Infinite flew over the dust, and floated there to see the damage.

"That's it, it has to be." Rakaia said breathing heavily.

"TOO BAD IT'S NOT!" shouted Crayus as Eraser arose from the Dust Cloud, and Charged at Infinite at full speed, and rammed it in the face, and gave it a huge tail smash straight into the ground. Infinite was flying straight into the ground but at the last second Eraser gave him another tail smash right to the face sending him flying through a couple of buildings, causing the supreme Dragon to roar in pain, and then Eraser flew after Infinite again, and before it hit the ground, gave the dragon a mighty uppercut with its tail sending it straight up in the air, and finally letting loose a huge hyper Cannon blast which exploded on Impact, whiched made a smoke cloud surrounding Infinite who slowly fail from the sky, and finally crashed into the ground.

Not to fair Alexis, and Luna witnessed this, and was shocked at what just happened.

"RAKAIA!" they both shouted.

"YOU TWO SHOULD REALLY PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!" shouted Destiny as Avatar came swooping down, and bashed black Rose dragon in the face sending it flying into the ground, and turned around in one quick motion and Blasted Ancient Fairy Dragon in the chest sending it through a couple buildings, and finally hitting the ground.

Jaden with his hands full also caught a quick glimpse of what was going on

"GUYS...NOOO!" he shouted

"YOU KIDS NEVER LEARN!" Dante shouted as Armageddon gave Disauga a hard right hook across the jaw sending the Mighty God Stumbling back, and then pulled its arm back, and delivered a Judgment fist rocking the Disauga face sending the mighty god to the ground.

"You really are fools aren't you?" Dante asked sarcastically "Turning your attention away from battle as soon as a friend cries out for help, how pathetic." Dante said slowly as Armageddon moved slowly towards Disauga.

"Children so naïve, you don't even understand the concept of battle." He continued as the Dark Monster moved towards the god. "The destroying, conquering, power you can't even scratch the surface of what all that truly means." He finished as Armageddon was standing over Disauga, who slowly lifted its head up, and glared at the Dark beast.

Jaden still holding on, slowly stood back up, and glared at Dante who smirked at his pain.

"Pathetic!" Jaden shouted as he glared into Dante eyes. "Power, Fighting, all that is pointless, it only makes a meaningless world, which your trying to create. " He continued, which made Dante smirk more at the naïve duelist.

"My world won't be meaningless my world will be where only the strongest shall survive, and all you weak pathetic humans, will be destroyed. " Dante said as he raised his arm in the air declaring the final attack on Jaden, and Disauga.

"Give me a break!" Jaden shouted "The only world you'll create is a world full of hopelessness, grief, sorrow, and pain, AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Jaden shouted as Disauga rose up quickly, and rammed into Armageddon, knocking him back giving Disauga enough room to move, and he charged towards Armageddon, and rammed into him again sending it into the ground.

"AS LONG AS I'M STANDING I WON'T LET BASTARDS LIKE YOU TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!" Jaden shouted as Disauga let out a roar, and blasted Armageddon forcing it into the further into the ground, but a few seconds later it rose back up ready to fight some more.

Meanwhile Alexis got up, and looked around, and saw Rakaia still down, and Crayus getting ready to finish him off, and Luna was trying to get up but was hurt a little.

"LUNA YOU OK!" Alexis shouted across the field.

"YEA...BARELY..!" Luna shouted back finally standing up, along with Ancient Fairy Dragon who also looked like she took on a lot of damage.

Destiny just looked at the two duelists, and motioned avatar to hover over Fairy Dragon.

"It's over kid." She said slowly as the Avatar was face to face with the injured Dragon.

Destiny turned her head towards, Alexis, and smirked.

"Which one will it be Blondie?" Destiny Questioned. "Her or her Boyfriend." She finished as Avatar was getting ready to deliver the final blow to Fairy dragon, and Luna.

Alexis eyes widened she had to think, and she had to think quickly. Destiny was watching her so it's not she could attack, and she go after Crayus then Destiny would finish Luna so what should she do.

"Oh no if I attack her then Rakaia's gone, and If I attack him then Luna's gone." She thought. "I can't sacrifice one for the other, they're both my friends." Her mind was racing trying to come up with an idea to get out of this mess.

"ALEXIS!" Rakaia managed to shout "I'M FINE…SA...SAVE LUNA!' he finished

"SHUT UP!' shouted Crayus as Eraser bashed Infinite with its tail again sending the Supreme dragon a few a feet away.

Alexis looked in horror but nodded her head, and pointed towards Avatar, and Black rose dragon quickly obliged as it roared, and Charged towards Avatar.

"Stupid." Destiny said as Avatar turned around ready to let out a huge hyper blast strong enough to destroy Black Rose, and Alexis.

'NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" shouted destiny 'DARKNESS OBLITERAT…"Destiny was about to say, but she felt something grabbed Avatar from behind, as she turned her head it was Fairy Dragon.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Luna shouted "MIRACLE LIGHT CANNON!" She commanded as Fairy Dragon shot a White Hyper Blast connecting directly hitting Avatar in the face causing the Dark Counterpart of Raw to roar in pain.

"NOW BLACK ROSE DRAGON, BLACK ROSE TYPHOON!' Alexis shouted as the same attack she used on Jessica started to carve it mark in Avatar, and Destiny.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Destiny as the attack subsided, leaving a very weak and damaged Avatar standing there helpless.

"Let's finish this Alexis!" Luna shouted as Ancient Fairy Dragon flew above Avatar.

"I thought you Never Ask!" Alexis shouted back as she smirked when Black Rose Dragon did the same thing, and flew besides Ancient Fairy Dragon preparing to let loose their final Onslaught.

"LET'S GO ANICENT FAIRY DRAGON MIRACLE LIGHT CANNON!" shouted Luna

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON ROSE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" shouted Alexis as both charged up beams were launched at Avatar, they both intertwined with each other to form a Light Purple Hyper beam that engulfed Avatar, and destiny.

"NOOO...THIS CAN'T BE NOT ….AGGGAAAIN AAHHHH!" Destiny shouted as the attack caused a Huge Explosion. When the smoke started to clear you could see little light particles coming from Avatar as they floated away in the sky.

"We….did….it "Luna said breathing heavily

"Yea….about….time" Alexis said back feeling the same effects.

"Come on….Rakaia… Needs our help." Luna stated barely as Alexis nodded her head, and they both motioned towards the battle between Rakaia, and Crayus.

Infinite was struggling to get up, the supreme dragon was heavily damaged, and Rakaia was heavily exhausted.

"I can't hold out to much longer" he thought to himself as Eraser was approaching them, and fast.

"I guess I got no choice." he said to himself. As Infinite finally managed to get up.

"Buddy it's time it's now or never." Rakaia stated to his dragon as it gave a loud roar, and stood up to face Eraser.

"It's time Rakaia." Crayus said evilly as Eraser started to move faster towards Infinite.

"Yea I know." Rakaia stated as Infinite Burst into flames, and flew towards Eraser.

"YOU WANTED IT NOW YOU GOT IT!" Rakaia shouted as the flames surrounding Infinite to burn brighter, as the two dragons were about to collide.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT ERASER DRAGON DEMENSION DRILL!" shouted Crayus as Eraser started to spin like drill getting faster, and faster as they approached Infinite, and Rakaia.

"FINE HERE IT IS YOU HEARTLESS BASTARTD INFINITE IT'S TIME EXECUTE SUPREME DRAGON!" Rakaia yelled as Infinite body changed and a bigger Dragon form appeared surrounded in white Flames, it looked Similar to the Crimson Dragon but it was smaller, as both dragons got closer, and closer. Luna and Alexis were watching in horror as they saw the attack that Rakaia had pulled out.

"DIE!" Shouted Crayus

"TRY, AND KILL ME!" Rakaia shouted back as both Dragons collided as it ignited a huge explosion blowing back everything in a 20 mile radius, and forming a huge dusk cloud.

Both Dragons were still standing with their backs facing one another. Both severely damaged as were the duelist who pretty much reached their limit.

"You…You... Surprised me…little brother…you've…gotten stronger." Crayus managed to say breathing heavily.

"Yea…. But…..it wasn't….enough." Rakaia stated as Infinite slowly fell to its knees, and finally to the ground with Rakaia slowly rolling off its head.

Crayus still looking the opposite way slowly smiled, not an evil smile, but a satisfied smile as eraser slowly started to disintegrate.

"Yes…It...Was... Rakaia… Yes it was." He said as he closed his eyes, and fell back on Eraser as the Dragon slowly disintegrated with Crayus going with it.

Alexis, and Luna looked on as they're eyes widened. As Crayus, and Eraser completely disintegrated into nothing but little specks of light that floated off into the sky carried away by the wind.

Luna looked on a second longer, and then realized she didn't see Rakaia.

"Rakaia!" She shouted as Alexis looked around, and did the same thing.

"Rakaia!" They both shouted again, as Luna went a little bit further past the spot where Eraser had fallen and saw infinite laying there motionless, with Rakaia beside him.

"Rakaia!" shouted Luna as she hopped off Fairy Dragon, and ran towards the fallen Duelist.

Alexis flew in a second later, and hoped off of Black Rose Dragon, and ran towards Rakaia as well.

Luna finally got close enough to Rakaia she dropped down to her knees with Alexis right behind her doing the same thing as Luna gently picked up the upper part of Rakaia's body, and laid his head gently in her lap.

"Rakaia you did it!" she said in excitement as a smile appeared on her face that they finally defeated the three elite duelist, but that smile slowly faded away as she saw Rakaia wasn't moving.

"Rakaia." she said slowly as she nudged him a bit.

"Rakaia please get up." Alexis stated as she gently pushed her motionless friend.

"Rakaia come on get up please." Luna said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Rakaia eyes were still closed as they both gently pushed Rakaia trying to wake him.

"Please Rakaia." Alexis said still trying to wake him, and keep her composure at the same time.

"Rakaia please don't leave me you promised." Luna stated as she leaned in, and placed her head on chest, and burst into tears.

"Rakaia…..RAKAIA!" she shouted crying furiously now as Alexis, couldn't help but let tears form in her eyes as well until she looked up, and notice that his Dragon was still here then suddenly.

"Hey…what's all the...Yelling about?" An Exhausted voice said slowly as Luna eyes opened quickly as she lifted her head to come face to face with Rakaia.

"Rakaia!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"I thought...you broke your... promise." She said slowly, and sadly thinking of what she would do if Rakaia didn't open his eyes.

Rakaia just looked blankly, and then a smile came across his face as he slowly sat up, and hugged her back tightly.

"I would never do that." He whispered. "I made a promise, and I be damned if I break it." He said with a smile as Luna looked at him, as they gazed into each other's eyes, and slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss. Luna's soft lips meeting Rakaia's again sent her to another world, and back. As they broke apart Rakaia looked at Alexis, and smiled, and motioned her to come closer, and they shared in a small friendly hug. As they parted Rakaia turned around, and looked at Infinite who eyes just opened.

"You alright buddy?" Rakaia asked his fellow dragon.

Infinite let out a small growl indicating it was fine as it slowly lifted itself up.

"Alright gang let's get to Jaden." Rakaia stated as Alexis, and Luna nodded in agreement, and they all got back on their respective dragons, and flew off towards the battle field where Jaden and Dante were still going at it.

When they arrived Jaden had the upper hand against Dante as Disauga blasted Armageddon through another building, and charged after it not letting it hit the ground, and bashed it in the face with a tail swipe sending it flying into the ground again. But the dark beast got back up, and shot a huge blast at Disauga who dodged it barely.

"You don't have much strength left." Dante stated breathing heavily

"Ya…yea...You think I don't… I'm still ready to go" Jaden Responded breathing heavily as well.

"Let's continue then." Dante suggested as Jaden nodded and the two monsters charged towards each other clashing once again. Each attack caused, and explosion every time they collided until Armageddon gained the upper hand and Bashed Disauga in the face with a Judgment fist sending it spiraling into the ground.

"JADEN!' shouted Alexis as the gang watched what just had happened as she flew in towards her love one with Luna following after her.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" shouted Dante as Armageddon sent a Hyper Blast towards the three duelists (_Jaden, Alexis, and Luna) _and their monsters.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Jaden shouted as the blast was coming straight for them. But Infinite flew in front of them, and Shot its own blast at Armageddon Hyper Blast attack cancelling it out.

"Rakaia!" Jaden shouted as infinite floated in front of them, with Rakaia on its head.

"Who you did you expect?" Rakaia asked as he turned, and smiled at Jaden.

Jaden returned the smile, and then turned back towards Dante, and Glared at them.

"Alright Guys's this is it."Jaden stated. "Dante the only one left standing we got to hand this." He continued as Alexis, and Luna turned their eyes back towards Dante. But slowly Alexis turned her eyes back to Jaden.

"Jaden" she said slowly.

Jaden turned to her, and smirked

"Don't worry we'll get out of this." He said already assuring victory. "I got you by my side Alexis, will be fine." He continued as his remarks made Alexis smile, and nod her head in agreement.

"Jaden." She said." I Love you." She stated as grabbed his face, and gave one last kiss before the battle got under way.

Jaden just smirked back at her, and returned the kiss

"I Love you to Alexis." He said, and slowly his sentimental face disappeared as he put his game face back on, and turned towards Dante.

"Alright Dante Get your Game on because this is it were ending this battle!" shouted Jaden

"I'd like to see you try!" Dante shouted as he charged towards the group of Duel academy duelist.

"Alright here we go!" shouted Jaden as the group prepared their selves for the final Onslaught of Armageddon.

* * *

_**What a chapter, finally the three Elite Duelist is beaten, but does the gang have enough energy to take down Armageddon find out Next time on YUGIOH GX!**_

Me: (Tired so Tired)

Jaden: WHOA THAT WAS SO COOL I ACTUALLY FELT LIKE I WAS WATCHING THIS!.

Me; really you did: D

Jaden: Yea that was smooth.

Me; what do you know about smooth.

Jaden: A lot maybe I can teach you a thing or two.

Me: just deliver the message.

Jaden: oh yea EVERYBODY PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY SO WE CAN GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IM ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT HERE!

Me: yes please everybody tell me your opinon on this, and if you like it i will glady keep the chapters coming


	17. The Final Onslaught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, but I own my OC**

Chapter 16  
the Final Onslaught

Armageddon charged towards the gang at full speed, also building up energy in his hands for its Judgment fist attack but the gang saw this coming, and dodged the attack by spreading out.

"Guys, be careful!" shouted Jaden as Disauga charged towards Armageddon, and clashed with the mighty dark beast.

"You think this is Over Kid!" Dante shouted as Armageddon brought back his right hand, and delivered a Judgment fist the Disauga Face sending it back a few feet.

But soon after Infinite flew past Disauga, and towards Armageddon.

"Infinite WHITE SHINING BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Infinite shot a Full White hyper blast at Armageddon hitting it directly, but did barely any damage.

"Damn it" Rakaia said to himself.

"Let me give it a Shot!" Alexis shouted as Black Rose dragon flew past Infinite, and rammed into Armageddon, but Armageddon quickly grabbed Black Rose dragon, and slung into infinite sending them both into the ground.

"Rakaia, Alexis!" shouted Luna as she gritted her teeth, and glared at Armageddon.

"Go Fairy Dragon!" shouted Luna as the Ancient dragon charged at Armageddon.

"MIRACLE LIGHT CANNON!" shouted Luna as her Ancient Fairy Dragon shot a huge Light energy ball towards Armageddon, but it was ready for her attack, and caught with its hand, and threw it back at Fairy dragon Full force hitting it directly sending the dragon, and Luna through a couple of buildings, and finally into the ground.

While Armageddon attention was away, Disauga Blasted the great beast in the back sending it to the ground, but got up quickly, and turned and growled at Disauga who returned the favor.

"IM TIRED OF THIS!" Shouted Dante as Armageddon charged towards Disauga.

"Disauga HAZARD FLAME!" shouted Jaden as Disauga shot a Burst of Flame from its mouth blasting Armageddon sending it through a ton of buildings, then into the ground.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Jaden as he looked at the fallen beast, but his celebration was cut short as Armageddon got up, and lunged at Disauga, and caught him with a Judgment fist to the face repeatedly sending the God of life to the ground.

"DIE!" Shouted Dante as Armageddon tried to deliver the final blow was cut off when Black Rose Dragon and Fairy Dragon rammed Armageddon at the same time sending it back a few feet.

"YOUR NOT KILLING ANYBODY!" shouted Rakaia as Infinite swooped Over Black Rose, and Fairy Dragon, and blasted Armageddon at close range sending Armageddon flying through a couple more buildings.

"You alright Jay?" Rakaia questioned as Disauga got up, and shook off the attack for Armageddon, and got ready again.

"Never Felt better." Jaden returned as he smirked, then glared at Dante, and Armageddon.

"YOU FOOLS HAVENT STOPPED ME YET HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED I'M INNVICINABLE!" Dante shouted as Armageddon charged pasted Disauga, and Infinite, and bashed Black rose Dragon in the face hard sending it flying like a bullet through a couple of buildings before hitting the ground.

"ALEXIS!" shouted Jaden as Armageddon quickly turned around, and gave Fairy Dragon a Judgment fist sending it crashing into the ground.

"LUNA!" Rakaia Yelled, then Armageddon faced the two duelists, and let out a huge hyper blast hitting Infinite Directly in the chest sending the White Supreme Dragon into the ground hard, as it made a crater where it landed. Leaving Jaden wide open Armageddon Charged towards Disauga, and Punched it across the face hard, then followed up with another one making Disauga take another step back, the Armageddon followed through with an uppercut sending Disauga fly a few inches off the ground.

"NOW ARMAGEDDON JUDEMENT FIST!" shouted Dante as Armageddon ended its combo with a mighty Judgment between the eyes sending Disauga, and Jaden flying at Mach 2 through a ton of buildings crashing into a ground, making a huge crater.

"I… will….. Not... Be Defeated." Dante said breathing heavily as he watched as Disauga slowly got back to its feet.

"You still haven't learned." He said as Armageddon charged towards Disauga to continue its onslaught. Disauga was hit with a barrage of fist, lefts, and rights, and then Armageddon grabbed the face of the mighty god, and slammed it face first into the ground. Then lifted it back up by its face, and gave it another one across the jaw sending the great beast back into the ground.

"Jaden" Alexis said as she was trying to get up."I'm…Coming…Just… Hold on." She finished as Black Rose Dragon slowly got to its feet, causing Armageddon to turn around, and face it.

"It seems like you'll be the first one to go." Dante said evilly as he glared at Alexis.

"Bring...it on!" Alexis managed to shout as she got ready for Armageddon to charge at her.

"With pleasure my dear I'm sure the Duelist would love to see me destroy the one he seems to care for so much." Dante said as he smirked, and with that Armageddon charged towards Black Rose Dragon, and Bashed it in the face sending it flying, but before it hit the ground it was caught with an uppercut sending Black Rose Dragon flying straight up in the air.

"Now it think it's time to end this."Dante said as he pointed towards Black Rose, and Alexis who were coming down slowly.

"Alexis No." Jaden said as Disauga slowly got back up to its feet.

"I'm…Sorry… Jaden." Alexis said slowly as her eyes slowly start to shut.

"Alexis! MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Jaden shouted as he saw Dante get ready to shout out his attack.

"ARMAGEDDON FINISH HER DESOLATION DESTROYER!' Dante shouted as Armageddon fired his most devastating attack towards the falling Black Rose Dragon, and Jaden's Love one Alexis.

"Alexis…ALEXIS!" Jaden Screamed at the top of lungs as the blast was getting closer, and closer.

"Jaden….I …..Love you!" Alexis managed to get out as the attack connected, creating huge explosion lighting up the sky, and then the light slowly faded away.

"ALEXIS!" Jaden screamed. "ALEXIS. NO ALEXISSS!" Jaden kept screaming as tears started to come down his face as he sank to his knees.

"Alexis." He said as his tears where flowing faster, and faster. A second later Luna, and her Fairy Dragon got up, and notice Jaden was crying, and looked around to see if she could find Alexis, but to no avail.

"Oh My God." She said to herself as she thought of what just happened. "He… no he didn't please tell me he didn't." she said to herself as she tears started to run down her face as well.

"Alexis…you can't be." Luna said to herself as tears were running down faster, then she looked up in anger, and glared daggers at Armageddon.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as Fairy Dragon Charged towards Armageddon, and rammed into it hard making take a couple of steps back. But Armageddon countered, and bashed Fairy Dragon in the face sending it straight into the ground, laying right in front of Armageddon.

"You're next." Dante said coldly as he motioned for Armageddon most powerful attack again.

"ARMAGEDDON FINISH IT!" Shouted Dante as Armageddon was charging up its attack again just like the last time, but only this time Fairy dragon was only mere inches away from Armageddon. It was charging its attack, and then finally it was ready to release it.

'NOW ARMAGEDDON DESOLATION DESTROY…" Dante was cut off when a blast from the sky bashed Armageddon in the face making it take a couple of steps back.

"WHAT THE!" Dante shouted as he looked up, and gritted his teeth.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?"Shouted a Voice from the sky as it came in appearance to be none of then... Rakaia with Black Rose Dragon, with Alexis laying across the back of Infinite the Supreme White dragon.

"HOW? WHEN? WHERE?" Shouted Dante as he glared up at Rakaia who was smirking at Dante.

"All Good Questions here let me explain." Rakaia stated." You see when you sent your attack at Alexis, and I noticed Jaden couldn't get to her in time to save her, I quickly used my Dragon to fly as fast it could to intercept the attack, and I did at the last second, but I still took some damage, but was still able to get Alexis, and her Dragon out of sight in time before you realized what was going on." Rakaia smirked as Dante had a furious look on his face.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Dante.

"WELL THIS ISNT!" Rakaia shouted back." WHITE SHINING BLAST!" Rakaia shouted as Infinite gave a loud roar, and Blasted Armageddon again pushing it back from Luna, and Jaden. But Armageddon quickly deflected the attack.

"CURSE YOU!" shouted Dante as Rakaia landed right beside Luna, and Fairy Dragon.

"Rakaia." Luna said slowly, but happily. "I thought… I….Was done for." She said slowly as Rakaia looked at her, and smiled.

"Not while I'm here you're not." He said confidently as he motioned Infinite to let black Rose, and Alexis down gently beside Fairy Dragon, and Luna.

"JADEN!" Rakaia shouted as Jaden looked up at him.

"SHE'S FINE ALEXIS IS ALRIGHT!" he shouted as Jaden hopped up quick, and saw Alexis lying besides Luna, and her monster.

".._Sigh_… Thanks Rakaia you're the best!" shouted Jaden as he smiled wiping a few tears away.

"Aww I couldn't let you lose her!" Rakaia shouted as he smiled back. "Besides we both have someone to protect, and I know you would do the same for me." Rakaia stated.

"OHH how touching." Dante said coldly as Armageddon was walking towards Infinite slowly.

"ALRIGHT JADEN LISTEN!' shouted Rakaia "WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE, I'M GOING TO USE MY ATTACK AGAIN! IN THE MEAN TIME GET LUNA AND ALEXIS OUT OF HERE!" Rakaia shouted as infinite started glowing.

"NO RAKAIA DON'T BE STUPID!" Jaden shouted. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM HEAD ON HE'S TO STRONG!" Jaden shouted again.

"Sorry but I don't have any other choice." Rakaia stated slowly as he glared at Armageddon who was still making its way towards them.

"Alright infinite one more time!" Rakaia shouted as Infinite let off a huge Roar, and Charged towards Armageddon.

Dante just smirked at Rakaia's attempt not knowing what was really coming.

"ALRIGHT INFINITE LET'S END THIS EXECUTE...SUPREME DRAGON!" Rakaia shouted as white flames surrounded Infinite again, and turned him into a smaller white version of the crimson dragon, as it was flying a super speed heading straight for Armageddon.

"ARMAGEDDON DESOLATION DES..." Dante couldn't finish at infinite collided with the great beast causing a huge explosion, the aftershock was great it was blowing everything back, creating a huge dusk cloud where the impact was, and when the dust cleared Armageddon was still standing with a smirking Dante looking at the Supreme white dragon, laying motionless in front of them.

'RAKAIA!" shouted Jaden as he glared at Armageddon.

Luna saw the whole thing, and was shocked that the attack didn't do a thing to Armageddon it barely dented it.

"Rakaia." she said slowly as she saw infinite laying only a few inches in front of Armageddon.

"Finally your where you belong." Dante said as Armageddon was about to release its final strike on Infinite, but Disauga, and Jaden interfered by Ramming into Armageddon knocking through a building or two.

"Alright Dante, it's just me, and you." Jaden stated as he glared at the giant Beast who regained its balanced, and glared at the Holy beast.

"So be it, once you're out of the way, nothing will stop me from destroying the world, and everything with it." Dante stated.

"Bring it on!" Jaden shouted as Disauga charged towards Armageddon, and bashed it in the face with its tail sending it back a few feet, but Armageddon regained its balance, and punched Disauga in the face causing it to stumble a little. Armageddon tried to take advantage of the situation by trying to knock its head off with a judgment fist, but Disauga quickly countered, and bashed Armageddon in the face with its tail again. Sending it flying back into a building, then into the ground hard.

" Alright Disauga we got em now stay on em!" shouted Jaden as Disauga charged again not giving the Dark beast any time to recover, Disauga grabbed the monsters face with its claws, and drugged it into the ground hard, and bashed him in the face again sending it flying into the ground.

"Insole lent fool!" shouted Dante as Armageddon got up, and blasted Disauga in the chest sending it back a few feet, but Disauga shook it off, and both monsters lunged at each other, going blow for blow, punch for slash, attack, for attack. Soon Armageddon gained the upper hand, and bashed Disauga in the face sending it flying back into a building, then into the ground.

'NOW ITS TIME TO DESTROY YOU, AND THIS WORLD ARAMGEDDON DESOLATION DESTROYER!' Shouted Dante as Armageddon charged up its attack to full power.

"NOW DIE!" he shouted as Disauga got up just in time.

"QUICK DISAUGA WHITE SAVIOR LIGHT!' shouted Jaden as A Emerald on Disauga chest started to glow.

"FIRE!" shouted Dante as Armageddon released its attack towards Disauga who had already fully charged it attack, and sent it right at Armageddon's.

The two attacks collided, and both Disauga and Armageddon were in a power struggle, and so far both looked evenly matched.

"DANTE THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!" Jaden shouted. "TO MANY LIVES HAVE BEEN LOST DURING THIS BATTLE WE GOT TO STOP THIS!" he continued.

"STOP WHAT, JUST BECAUSE LIVES WE'RE SACRIFICE FOR THE MAKING OF THE NEW WORLD!" Dante shouted back. "YOU'RE KIND ARE WEAK, AND SHOULD BE ELMINATED, AND ELMINATE I SHALL!' he continued as Jaden gritted his teeth, and glared at Dante, with either side still not giving up,

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jaden retaliated." WHAT WILL RECREATING THE WORLD ACCOMPLISH!" he shouted as Disauga started to weaken, and Armageddon was slowly gaining the upper hand.

'WHAT WILL IT ACCOMPLISH?" Dante responded. "IT WILL RID THE WORLD OF WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" shouted Dante as Armageddon started to gain control of the power struggle sending its attack towards Disauga.

"No…I'm Losing power I can't…he's too strong." Jaden thought to himself as he felt not only Disauga power fading, but his own human Spirit power starting to give out as well.

"Just give up, your running out of power!" Dante shouted.

"I won't give up!" Jaden shouted back. "Not when everyone in the world is counting on me!" he shouted as Disauga tried to gain some control, but to no avail.

"When will you learn!" shouted Dante. "These people's lives are Meaningless, all of them only the strong will survive!" Dante shouted again.

"MY FRIENDS ARE NOT WEAK!" Jaden yelled. "They're stronger than you'll ever be you know why? Because we are there for one another no matter what!" Jaden shouted.

"WELL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN JOIN EACH OTHER IN THE AFTER LIFE!" shouted Dante as Armageddon almost gained full control on the power struggle.

"I…don't...Think so... Dante" Rakaia stated as he stood up, but barely as he was using rubble from a building to support him.

"Yea…we're not done yet." Luna manage to say as she rose up on her own two feet, and glared at Dante.

"You fools just won't stay down will you." Dante sneered then he slowly turned his head, back towards Jaden.

"They'll die with you I guarantee it." He said slowly.

"Jaden." A voice came from behind Luna which made Jaden divert his attention a little still trying to focus on keeping Armageddon from blasting him into Dust.

"Alexis." Jaden said as he gritted his teeth as the struggle was beginning to get to powerful for him.

"Jaden you …can do it we're all here for you... No matter what you don't have to depend on your own strength alone you have us to help you." Alexis stated slowly.

"Yea man so what are you waiting for, here take what I got left, and teach this Bastard a lesson." Rakaia stated as he started glowing, and white energy started flowing from Rakaia's body, and fly straight into Jaden.

"Take mine to!" Luna shouted." Make sure this thing doesn't come back!" she continued as a green aura surrounded Luna, and energy started leaving Luna's body, and flow into Jaden's.

Alexis just smiled, and looked at Jaden as he was starting to gain control over the struggle.

"Jaden…. I Love you… End this thing now." She said to herself as a Blue Aura surrounded her, and Energy started to leave her, and flow into Jaden.

"TAKE THIS THING DOWN!" Alexis shouted as the three gave Jaden their energy, he started glowing himself, he felt it, his friend's energy combining with his own.

"WHAT!" Dante shouted as he realized that Armageddon no longer had the upper hand anymore, and Jaden was coming back with Disauga's energy Blast. And it was coming fast.

It was coming faster, and faster almost back to the other end where Armageddon stood the Blast was close, so close, now it was now or never.

'DANTE THIS IS IT!" Jaden shouted as Disauga's attack was coming closer ready to Engulf Armageddon one last time.

Rakaia, Alexis, and Luna were looking as they gave the last little bit energy that they had.

"DOOOO ITTTTT!" the three shouted as Jaden screamed at the top of his lungs, along with Disauga giving out his final Roar as the Attack Engulfed Armageddon completely.

"AHHH THIS ISN'T OVER DO YOU HEAR ME THIS ISN'T OVER AHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed as the attack burst into a huge explosion, creating a bright white light blinding everybody, but as soon as the light faded Jaden was seen standing tall on the head of Disauga.

"And that's Game." He said as he smirked but then fell back slowly on Disauga breathing hard, and laughing.

Alexis let out a sigh in relief, smiling at the fact that it was now over, completely.

Rakaia still leaning on the rubble of building just fell on Infinite, and laughed, and breathing heavily.

"Finally." He said as he smiled as the sky started to clear it up.

Luna fell back on her butt sitting down, as she looked up at the now clear Crystal sky, and smiled.

"We did it." She said as her smile grew wider. "We did it." She finished as she looked at Alexis who nodded in approval, and smiled again as she looked up at Jaden.

"No matter what." She thought as a tear slid down her cheek, then she also fell back, and let out a small laughter along with the rest of her friends.

"Guys!' it's Over it's finally Over!" Jaden shouted in-between laughs

Rakaia smiled again, then stopped laughing, and sat up.

"GUYS!" he yelled out causing everyone to look at him.

He slowly smiled, as he turned to look at the ocean on the outskirts of the city.

"Let's go home." He said slowly with a smile on his face just as wide as everyone else's.

The gang nodded in approval, as Jaden stood up on Disauga for one last time.

"Duel Academy we're coming back!" Jaden shouted in excitement as he did his signature pose again.

"YEA!" the gang shouted as the sun shined brightly throughout the sky as a gentle breeze blew over Domino City.

_**Wow they finally did it, Armageddon's been destroyed, and the gang is heading home, for some R&R, find out what happens next on the final Chapter of YUGIOH GX Armageddon the Fiend of Desolation.**_

Jaden: sniff sniff that' was so beautiful.

Me; yea yall were getting yall butts kicked.

Jaden: but we won.

Me: So.

Jaden: So what you got in store for us next chapter.

Me: well if I get a couple of reviews you'll find out.

Jaden: PLEASE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVEW!

Me: lol Jaden


	18. Back to Clear Skies, It's Finally Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH GX or the Song by Avril Lavigne, I just own my OC but this is the last Chapter to this fic I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Back to Clear Skies, It's Finally Over

Jaden and the gang looked over the horizon one more time before they decided that it was time to leave Domino City. Alexis's Black rose Dragon gave a final Roar, and disappeared back into its card, Fairy Dragon also did the same. Rakaia Infinite Supreme White Dragon gave its fair well Roar, and also disappeared back into its card.

"Well I guess that means we're riding you Disauga." Jaden said smiling as the Sacred God card gave its gesture as it roared to the heavens, and allowed the duelist to climb on top of them.

"I wonder how the others did with Dante's Dark Army." Alexis questioned as she climb on top of Disauga.

Jaden just smiled, and hopped on after her followed by Rakaia, and Luna.

"I'm sure their fine." He replied with confidence. "Duel Academy has the best duelist so far don't worry Lex they got game." He said with a smirk, which made Alexis smile, and nod in approval.

"Yea I'm Pretty sure they could handle them with ease." Rakaia added

"And look on the bright side." Jaden said smiling. "They got Chrowler." He finished.

The Gang stopped talking for a second at the comment that Jaden made, and then burst out into laughter, as the Giant sacred God took off into the sky, and made a beeline for Duel Academy.

It didn't take long for the gang to cross the ocean, and reach the academy. Within 15 minutes flat Disauga landed on the beach of Duel Academy, and lowered its head to let the gang off.

First Rakaia, then Luna, and next Alexis, and then finally Jaden who turned around, and looked at Disauga one more time.

"Hey it was an honor fighting with you." He said as he smirked, and pointed at Disauga. "You got game!" he said as Disauga gave out one final Roar, and started to glow. Suddenly in a burst of light it split back up into the Sacred Beasts, and the Egyptian God cards, and floated right back to Jaden, and Rakaia.

"Well I guess that's that." Luna said as she walked up to the two boys, and smiled.

"Yea I guess we better get these cards back to Chancellor." Jaden said sadly.

Rakaia felt it to, and let you a small laugh.

"I know I feel the same way I wanted to keep the Egyptian gods to." He said with a smirk." But you know we saved the world, and now we have to restore balance, and all that good stuff." He said as he continued to smirk at Jaden, who smirked back.

"Come on guys let's go everybody's probably waiting." Alexis said happily as she ran off towards the school, with the gang right behind her.

The four duelists ran up to the school, and was shock to find that every student, and facility member including Chrowler, and Chancellor Sheppard were Outside waiting on them.

As they came into view the school let out a huge cheer relieved that the four duelists had made it back alive.

"JADEN!" came a young female voice from the crowd as a young female slifer ran straight for Jaden and leaped on him with a big hug.

"You did it! I knew you could! No one's better than my Jaden!" she shouted in excitement.

Jaden took a step back and quickly glanced at Alexis who still had got an annoyed look her face, every time Blair would come close to Jaden.

"Um…hey Blair." Jaden said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"You got to come with me I got something to show you." Blair said excited as can be then Alexis slowly came over to the two duelists, and grabbed Jaden by the hand, and smiled.

"I'm Sorry but he's busy later on." She said with a smile whiched caused Blair jaw to drop, but she quickly accepted it, and smiled.

"I see." She said as she smiled." I guess I better not over step my boundaries." She said as she winked at Jaden again, which caused Alexis to glare at Blair, but it quickly went away when Blair walked off.

Rakaia was standing beside Luna, when the person he rivaled with approached him.

"Well I guess I can't call you slacker anymore huh?" Came a voice that belongs to a boy with black spiky hair, and a long black coat.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Chazz." Rakaia said as he smirked thinking Chazz had a smart comment or something to say.

"That's the Chazz to you!" he shouted which caused Rakaia to jump back Anime style, and hold on to Luna.

Chazz smiled, and extended his hand towards Rakaia.

Rakaia looked at it confused, and then looked at Chazz with the same confused look.

"You pulled you're weight out there kid. Guess I was wrong about you." Chazz said whiched shocked Rakaia. The always arrogant boy, who was so full of himself, is actually giving Rakaia a compliment.

"Chazz." Rakaia said slowly, as he looked at Chazz's hand again, then he lifted his head, and smirked.

"Thanks Chazz it means a lot coming from you." Rakaia stated as he accepted the hand shake.

"No Problem, Slifer." Chazz said jokingly which made Rakaia let out a small laugh as they release hands, and then Rakaia turned to Luna who just smiled at Rakaia.

"Later." She said whiched confused Rakaia, but he decided to leave it alone.

Luna just smiled at how clueless Rakaia could be.

"He is just like Jaden." She thought to herself smiling. "Alexis was right." she finished as she walked off to the others, to join in the excitement.

"JADEN!" a voice came from the crowd again.

"SARGE!" came another voice from behind the first one.

"Huh?" Jaden turned around, and was bum rushed by his two friends, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"You did it jay!" Syrus shouted

"Yea Sarge you showed that thing whose boss." Hassleberry added

"Guys guys." Jaden said laughing as his two friends we're wrestling around with him.

Alexis just smiled at the three playing, until she heard a voice of her own.

"Lexi!" it shouted which made her turn around, and smile even more.

"Atti!" she shouted as she ran towards her big brother, and they both met in a huge hug.

"You did it, you made it back I knew my little sister had what it took." He said as he looked his sister with a smile.

"And I see you, and your boyfriend finally sealed the deal." He said jokingly, but to his surprise Alexis just smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yea we did." She said smiling which made Atticus jaw drop.

"What you finally did, I got to Congratulate him." He said quickly as he ran over to Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

Meanwhile Chrowler and Chancellor we're standing there smiling, as they looked up at the clear sky.

"Well Chrowler what do you think about them now." Sheppard said as he continued to look in the sky with a smile on his face.

"You know what Mr. Chancellor." Chrowler replied. "I Think I'll give the boy a break for now." He said as he took eyes gaze from the sky, and looked at Jaden.

"He's saved the world, and my butt many times I think the slacker deserves one." Chrowler replied, which made Chancellor Chuckle as he started to walk towards Jaden, and the gang,

"Alright boys that's enough." He said smiling." I got to talk to Jaden about something." He finished.

Syrus and Hassleberry stopped their horsing around, and got off of Jaden.

"Sure thing alright Jay, meet cha back at the dorm." Syrus said as he, and Hassleberry ran off towards the slifer dorm.

Jaden smiled, and nodded as he looked up at the Chancellor, and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Jaden my boy, you've done it again." The Chancellor started.

Jaden just smiled, as he stood by Atticus, and Alexis, who were soon joined by Rakaia, and Luna a few seconds later.

"You saved the world again, I can't thank you enough, all of you." He said as he expressed his gratitude towards the group.

Atticus smiled, and looked at Jaden, and his little sister.

"Yea who knew my little sister would be saving the world with her boyfriend." He said being funny but was met by Alexis, backhand playfully.

The gang laughed a little, and then Jaden looked at Sheppard.

"It wasn't easy, and there were times that I thought we were done for, but with the help from my friends, how could I lose." Jaden said as he smirked.

Chancellor nodded in approval, and smiled again.

"And in the end Jaden that's all you need, but there is the matter of getting the cards back to their sacred place just in case we need their help again." He stated

Jaden, and Rakaia nodded in agreement, and both pulled out the three Sacred Beasts, and the three Egyptian God cards, and handed them over to Chancellor who smiled as he received them.

"You four were outstanding I never been so proud." He said as he turned, and walked off back to the dorm to place the cards back where they belong.

Atticus looked at Alexis, and smiled.

"I got something I have to care of so see you guys later." He said as he ran off behind Chancellor leaving the four still standing there as Jaden turned around, and looked at the clear sky again, and smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rakaia stated as he stood beside Jaden, and looked up at the sky as well.

"Yea it is, and to think we almost lost it." Jaden responded.

"But we didn't." Alexis stated as she came, and stood on the other side of Jaden, and slowly wrapped her arm around his blushing like normal.

"Yea we were down for a minute but we still pulled through." Said Luna as she walked up on the other side of Rakaia, and smiled as she slowly grabbed his hand, and held as she stared at the sky as well.

"Yea we sure did." Rakaia said as the wind started blowing gently as it breezed through the four duelists.

"Guys." Jaden said as his eyes were still locked on the sky.

"I don't know what will happen next, but I know one thing will be there to take it down no matter what." He said as he smirked.

_(Avril Lavigne keep holding on starts to play in the background)_

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

Jaden was with Syrus, and Hassleberry in the Slifer Dorm playing duel monsters, and teaching them some new tricks, that may help them out later on in life.

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

Alexis and Luna were with Mindy, and Jasmine laughing, and telling them everything that happened on their adventure, not really leaving any details out.

_You know I won't give in _

_Rakaia was with Chazz in the main duel room, giving Chazz the rematch he wanted, the only difference they dueled as friends, not as hated rivals._

_No I won't give in _

Soon after Jaden was done playing around with Syrus, he meets up with Atticus, who was trying to give him pointers on what would make Alexis happy, and her likes, and dislikes. Jaden just has a confused look on his face.

_Keep Holding On _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

Luna, was with Chazz as he goes on rambling about, when she was there he was one of the top duelist next to Zane, and now he's been demoted to being Slifer, which Luna just laughed the whole time.

_Just stay Strong _

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

Rakaia was standing on the top of Duel Academy looking at the sky as memories of his family flash before his eyes, which caused a tear stream down the side of his cheek as he saw the face of his mother, father, and lastly his brother.

_There's nothing you could say _

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Alexis and Jaden are with Syrus, and Hassleberry, and Atticus in the Slifer dorm watching Syrus, and Hassleberry arguing which put a smile on both the faces of Jaden, and Alexis as they turned, and looked at each other.

_So keep Holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Rakaia is with Chrowler getting a lecture about how he is far behind in class, Rakaia just looks bored as ever whiched caught the attention of Chrowler who glared at Rakaia, but then just suddenly smile.

_So Far Away_

_I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear._

Luna is waiting for Rakaia to walk out of Chrowler's office, and soon enough he did with a smile on his face as he blushed due to fact that he saw Luna, who blushed back, and grabbed his hands as they walked down the hallway.

_Before the Doors close _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight, and defend, _

Jaden and Alexis were at their favorite cliff watching the view with Alexis, lying on Jaden's shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his stomach, and with Jaden arm wrapped around her.

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, Yeah_

The Gang were all together taking a picture for Blair who still wasn't really too happy about Jaden, and Alexis being together but learned to live with it.

_Keep Holding On _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay Strong _

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Rakaia, and Luna were sitting on the beach as they watched the water rise, and fall then suddenly the two turned towards each other, and smiled then they suddenly leaned in, and shared the kiss they always wanted to share.

_There's nothing you could say _

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep Holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The sun was setting, and Jaden and Alexis turn their gaze from the view, and looks into each other's eyes, and smile.

"Jaden." Alexis said slowly as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Yea." Jaden said as he looked at Alexis with his sparkling brown eye.

"I love you." She said slowly as she started to slowly lean in.

"I love you to Alexis." Jaden replied calmly as he too started to lean in, and then finally the two shared the kiss that they always deserve.

As the two lock lips, the screen slowly fades away as Alexis wraps her arms around Jaden's neck, and kisses him again, then slowly the screen fades black, and lets the song play by itself.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_La da da da _

_La da da da _

_La da da da da da da da _

_Keep Holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Keep Holding on…._

_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you could say _

_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

A Picture Of all the Characters at Duel Academy pops up on the screen with Alexis arms around Jaden, and Him doing his normal posing with one arm around her waist.

* * *

Me: So what you think

Jaden: ……..

Me: Jaden?

Jaden…

Me: You ok buddy

Jaden: ….. Sniff

Me: umm Jaden

Jaden: Beautiful just simply beautiful everyone please review this story I got to go find Alexis

Me: never knew Jaden, had an emotional side, but serious folks please review the story If it's flames about the song I don't want to hear it just review the story, and tell me if you like it or not I greatly appreciate it, please just review let me know if I did a good job or not I greatly value everyone's opinion.


End file.
